


Dimensional Travels(Jumpchain SI)

by DimensionalGapWriter



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Multi-Fandom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalGapWriter/pseuds/DimensionalGapWriter
Summary: Jace Spicer, a man in a dead end job, draws the attention of a god who offers him the adventure of a lifetime. Riches and Bitches await! Multiple settings will be visited. Overpowered MC. Will contain Lemons/Smut further in and later on.





	1. Out of a job and Into Another

**Author's Note:**

> Jumpchain for those who do not know are essentially CYOA documents where you fill it out and 'go' to the setting for an amount of ten years. Within the document you can choose your race, origin, perks, items etc. I am basing the story off of those and will for the foreseeable future, thanks and happy reading!
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/12zLDblNEoY3vq9ekX9TXOmHSZmxYUOaC/view <----An example of how it looks in case you were curious.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/wTbho<-----or this one in case the other one does not work.

This really cannot be happening, there is no freaking way this is actually happening!

"Well, I mean the lunch was just sitting there in the fridge and I happened to also like Root beer so I really don't see the issue here man."

"You- how could you not notice the big honking yellow sticky note on it with my name?! There is no possible way you could somehow miss that type of visual cue!"

"Well I am sorry that I ate your food, but on the bright side I can say with certainty that your food was delicious!"

"This is not a fucking joke goddammit, you have done this multiple times now, and you have always spouted that same lame ass excuse!"

"I would watch your tone there bucko and remember that I'm the manager here and you are the worker. On my word, I could easily have you fired from here you damn loser."

After that I did what any employee would do when their boss is a complete asshole, I grit my teeth, sucked it up and went back to work in a less than stellar mood.

It seemed the world was determined to mess with me because then I had to deal with a customer who let's just say was not being the best person to tend to.

"Hi, yes I bought this game for my son and I'm very unsatisfied with the content that was displayed and wish to return the game for my full refund." The lady at the counter stated.

"Ok, ma'am, I can do that for you right here, I just need to make sure the game is in working condition and a receipt in order to complete this refund." I responded with a plastic smile on my face, my frayed mood from earlier still taking its toll.

She handed me the game and I opened the case to inspect the disc to see if it was in working condition. Flipping the disc over revealed a few minor scratches on it from obvious play but otherwise, it was able to be sold later. It also really helped that the game case itself seemed to be in good condition.

"Alright everything seems to be in order I just need the receipt in order to complete the refund process, ma'am." I responded to her after I had completely finished checking to make sure the game worked.

"Well I don't have a receipt but I still want you to do a refund." She said matter of factly

My frayed mood began to show itself slowly.

"Ma'am, the policy of the store is that you need the receipt and the game is in working condition and while you have the game in working condition, we cannot complete this refund without the receipt which is very important." I bit out while progressively getting louder.

The lady did not take to kindly to my tone and decided to start making a scene, " EXCUSE ME! I don't know who you think you are but you are not going to deny me my rightful refund! I want my money back now!"

I started to clench both my jaw and my fist, my mood taking an even further dive towards the negative. Why can't anything ever be easy?

"Ma'am you cannot get a refund without a receipt, I'm sorry but that is store policy. I can give you back your game and tell you to come back with the receipt and we can complete this whole affair." I spoke to her while extending the game for her to take back.

The lady got mad at that, snatched the game out my hand and stomped off towards the door but not before deciding that she would cause me some trouble.

"Here's what I think of your POLICY!" she then proceeds to start knocking over display cases, mess up the shelves and in general causing trouble for the other customers that are in the store. I quickly come around the counter to stop her from doing all this but she's darting around the store doing all of this.

I eventually was able to catch her with the help of some of the other employees who hold her while I call the police. My lunch stealing manager took this time to ask what had happened and I relay the whole incident to him word for word so nothing is misunderstood or anything of the sort. After I finished telling him what happened he asked me why didn't I just give her the refund and I said because that goes against the store policy. He said that all the damage was going to be coming out of my pay.

My frayed mood finally came to the forefront and in a brilliant move decided that I was sick and tired of getting bossed around by a person who would repeatedly eat his employees' food and then punish his employee for stopping someone from vandalizing the store.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU STUPID PIECE OF SLIMY GARBAGE! YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING QUIT!" I roared at him, my chest heaving from yelling and generally being very upset that my manager didn't have my back. I tore workshirt, threw it at his gobsmacked face, went to the back to gather my stuff and left out the door in a flash because I did not want that asshole to see me cry.

So yeah, I quit the job because of that and now here I am, a twenty-two-year-old man who has no job, no income, and no other discernible skills.

"Fantastic. What a mess you ended up getting yourself into this time, Jace. Thanks to your momentary lapse in judgment, you now have no job, and so with no way to make money to give to that sorry excuse of a landlord in order to continue living in this small, cramped apartment," I said while staring at my reflection in the mirror. In an attempt to make myself feel a bit better I tried to look at the positives of the situation.

"Now, all you gotta do is get a different job with better pay within a couple of months in order to continue to pay the rent to continue to live in the dirty ass rundown apartment complex," I said to my reflection. My reflection wasn't much help, so I then tried to concentrate on happier thoughts.

"Okay, so you do not have a job anymore. That means no more waking up early, no more annoying children and condescending parents, and best of all-no more Bob!" I thought to myself I'll readily admit that the last part about no Bob is what really swayed me into getting out of my funk of being an unemployed bum now. So with that, I made my way into my Bob-less living room, kicking off my running shoes and taking off that accursed game store shirt for the final time before tossing both on the floor at my door. In a t-shirt and blue jeans, I sit on my couch and flip through TV channels, looking for something to watch.

"Carmen! W-why? How could you sleep with my half-brother who is also my cousin and my boyfriend all at one time?! I trusted you!" Horrible, cheesy and annoying soap opera? Nope.

"And then I said 'what a loser' *canned applause*" Annoying and mind-numbingly stupid reality TV show about pointless things? Hell to the no.

"I'm going to be king of the pirate- "Anime that really irritates the fuck outta me with its annoying characters? I'd rather go back to watching that horribly acted soap opera.

Frustrated at not finding anything to watch, I turn to the next best thing to do: Play and struggle through video games for the rest of the night. Getting up off the couch and walking up to the cabinet that my TV sits upon, I rummage around in the drawers until I find my video game case.

"Let's see here: SSX….not in the mood for snowboarding…Dragon Age….dragon slaying gets tiring after a while and I don't have the patience to actually go do sidequests. The only reason I would play the game would be for Morrigan." I zone out caught up in thoughts of Morrigan in skimpy clothing, dancing around for me.

"Hehe, Morrigan sure is one hot mage. She could save my life with a 'dark ritual' anytime- if you know what I mean," I say, voicing my more dirty thoughts aloud, but then shake my head clearing it of any lingering scantily-clad Morrigans.

"Okay, back to choosing a game: Rainbow Six…no…ah ha here we go, Mass Effect!" I yell out, holding up my copy of Mass Effect that I had yet to play thanks to my job…but now that I'm unemployed, I no longer have to worry about that!

I press the power button on my Xbox 360 and wait for it to hit the dashboard screen before opening up the disc tray. Setting Mass Effect inside the disc tray, I slightly nudge the tray, causing it to automatically pull it and the game back inside the console. I then grab my controller from atop the console and sit back down on the couch and prepare to vegetate for the rest of the night.

*Hours later*

"Shepard has got to have the patience of a damned saint! I don't think I could handle the Council with the same amount of patience that she has. Especially that asshole Turian councilor who has the gall to use air quotes," I said as I got to a save-point and turned off the console shortly after to get ready for bed.

I left my couch and made my way to my room to gather up some bed clothes before heading to the bathroom again. Frigid water greeted my skin, and shortly after so did the Old Spice shampoo that I bought in hopes of attracting women. Needless to say, that didn't work at frickin' all. After thoroughly washing my body and getting out of the shower, I grabbed my one good towel and dried myself off before putting on my bedclothes, exiting the bathroom, and finally heading off to my bedroom to sleep.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is where... my life ended up getting completely and incomprehensibly weird.

Two seconds after I fell asleep, my eyes snapped open, only to be greeted by…absolutely nothing but a huge white expanse. Getting up off of the floor-I think it was a floor-I did the natural thing.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Am I dreaming or is this someone's idea of a joke?" I shouted. All that earned me was hearing my voice echo on for what seemed like miles and miles. After making the observation that I'm completely and utterly alone in what seemed an endless expanse, I did the natural thing one does in such a situation.

I rationally and calmly reacted to the situation, I assessed what I could possibly do, an-

"Oh my god, I'm going to die here! I'm all alone! There's no-one here wherever this is! As if losing my job and my last bit of food wasn't bad enough now I'm stuck in some forsaken void! Why are the fates so cruel?!"

…Okay I'll be honest: I completely and utterly lost it. What would you have done if you'd just woken up in a place like this with nothing in sight but a table and a couple of chairs and…wait…

"That wasn't here before…or maybe it was and I was too busy freaking out about my current dilemma," I say after regaining my composure from my recent breakdown. I then made my way toward the chair nearest to me and sat down at it. The table was really unremarkable, as were the chairs. The color of the set was a dull brown and at any other time I wouldn't have cared for it, but it is the only other thing in this place that wasn't white I didn't really care. It was something else besides me that was here and that was enough for me. Though I do have to wonder…

Why are there two chairs here when as far as I can tell that I'm the only person currently he-

"Hiya, you are kind of sitting in my chair right now."

I think I reacted to the sudden appearance of a voice from behind me rather appropriately.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed while launching myself off the chair in question and face planting all at the same time. Feminine laughter erupted from the voice's origin point while I picked myself off the floor, grasping onto the table for support. Rubbing my aching face I look over my shoulder to see a woman with long flowing blond hair, a curvy supermodel figure and wearing a long white dress and no shoes.

I'll be honest with you: I may have gawked a bit. But just a bit-you would, too.

After I shut my jaw, I took my seat at the table, and the supermodel took the other seat across from me, and we both silently stared at each other for an interminable amount of time until the woman inhaled and then began speaking

"So…I bet you're wondering how you ended up in this place, Mr. Spicer, hmm?" she asked me, leaning into the back of her chair. I scoffed at the question and responded with a look that plainly said "No shit, Sherlock."

Ignoring the complete and utter incredulity of the previous statement I reply, "Yes but barring that who exactly are you, how did you get here along with this table and chair set, and where exactly is here?!"

The woman huffed, crossed her arms in front of her and responded with, "Well, in short, my name is Alena and I'm the goddess who pulled you from your boring human life to..." here she abruptly stood up on the chair and put one foot on the table before pointing at me."…be my source of entertainment!" she finishes. I sit there looking at her with my hand on my chin and a completely blank expression on my face; however, my thoughts were racing a mile a minute trying to figure a way out of this situation.

So some crazy chick named Alena, who is admittedly hot, is trying to get me to 'entertain' her under the delusion that she's some sort of omnipotent being and has kidnapped me from my home and put me in this white room. Think carefully about what you say next, buddy.

I leaned forward and responded with the most logical response one could possibly give to someone who thought they were a god: "Oh yeah? Prove it!" I shouted as I stood from the chair and shot a challenging smirk like one of those arrogant anime people. Alena looked pretty surprised I called her on her bullshit, and I thought I now had the upper hand. Closing my eyes with a satisfied smirk upon my face, I leaned back on my chair, crossing my arms and mentally patting myself on the back.

Ha! She didn't expect that! Now all I have to do is smooth talk my way into getting her to let me out of…wherever she currently has me.

I'm soon shaken out of my thoughts by a pressure on my lap, which I assumed to be Alena. Sighing and rubbing the area between my eyes I spoke, "So uh not that having a hot lady on my lap isn't fun and all. You kind of kidnapped me and brought to some random place. So I think you'd understand if I told you to get off of my lap." When I didn't get a response and I still felt the pressure on my lap I decided to open my eyes and repeat my earlier statement when I'm greeted with the visage of not the self-proclaimed goddess Alena, but Morrigan from Bioware's Dragon Age franchise.

Yes, Morrigan from Dragon Age is currently sitting in my lap. While my brain restarted, Alena's smug looking face came into sight and she spoke, "What was it you said about Morrigan earlier in your apartment? Ooohh yeaah. I remember now, it was 'Morrigan could save my life with a 'dark ritual' anytime." She finished with a look directed at me that just screamed 'I told you so'.

Morrigan, her yellow eyes alight with amusement, decided that now would be a good time to speak up after being silent since her arrival at this little bit of news, "Truly? You'd be willing to participate in a 'dark ritual' with me? Well, how could I possibly resist such a handsome, strong man such as you? I do hope that you don't mind a little...discomfort," she said as she lazily stroked the side of my face with her finger. I just sat there in silence still coming to grips with the fact that an honest to god (or should I say goddess) had apparently kidnapped me. Apparently, she'd had enough fun at my expense. She waved her hand and Morrigan was gone as if she had never been there, to begin with. Looking toward the goddess who was seated across from me, I asked the most obvious question.

"Why exactly did you pick me and not someone else?"

Alena smiled and replied, "Because you are interesting and because it was either you or that annoying yellow-haired boy who wore that hideous orange jumpsuit and shouted at the top of his lungs all the time." I racked my brain trying to think who I knew had that kind of- and then it hit me like a lightning bolt. Jumping to my feet and pointing at her I interrupted," WOAH! You're telling me that it was either me or Naruto?! Naruto Uzumaki! The same Naruto that has a basically limitless amount of power and a plethora of planetary-level destruction techniques?!"

She tilted her head and merely responded with, "Yes that's right Jace. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish." Slumping back into my chair I looked back at her and waved my hand as a signal to go on and continue  
*One information dump later*

"So you basically are going to give me super powers to go and do anything?"

"Yep."

"In any dimension?"

"Basically."

"As long as I don't upset the balance or end up destroying the dimension."

"Pretty much."

A long silence settles in between the two of us and is not broken for what seems like an eternity.

I keep my face blank for the longest time and tossed around the pros and cons of such a situation in my head.

In reality, the choice didn't take more than a couple of seconds.

I sighed and looked up at Alena, her slim face showing her anticipation for my decision. I smirked at her and said, "Alright I'll do it." Her face lit up in obvious happiness at my choice, after which she did a little victory dance that I had to admit was pretty cute. Interrupting her little moment to get her attention, I coughed into my hand. She jumped back to the here and now, but my move had the unintended side effect of getting her to hug me and press her ample bust into my face.

"Oh thank you so much, Jace! I'll make sure that you have so much fun. You've made this goddess the happiest goddess to ever exist!" Alena thanked me while basically suffocating me with her huge love pillows. She finally let up on the hug which let me quickly catch my breath and then she sat down at the table. I did, too. She and I then got down to business hashing out the little details.


	2. New Body, New Life

After she finally let me go from her embrace, I was not disappointed not being squished by those tits anymore, Alena waved her hand banishing away the table and turned the white void into a posh lounge area. If I had not been convinced by her summoning of a scantily clad Morrigan then her casual changing of the environment around us like it was nothing further destroyed any amount of reservations that I had about this. She then walked over to the bar area and reached over to get something, eventually reaching entirely over the counter in order to look for and reach whatever it was she was grabbing for.

I didn't mind though; this gave me a very nice view of her ass and how great an ass it is.

"Ah, here it is!" She then pulled herself back over the bar counter and plopped down a white box with the words Jumps labeled on top of it. She then explained the concept of jumps to me which in summary are simply choose your own adventure games but in this instance I actually go there for ten years and live a life, doing whatever I want as long as its within my power and I do not fail because otherwise I would be going right back to the dingy old apartment and jobless life that I left behind without anything to show for it.

Alena then opened the box and started to rummage through it while talking to me.

"Alright, so that's the entire 'Welcome to Jumpchain' spiel. Now, usually I would let you go out immediately and start jumping after, but I don't want to throw you into the deep end of the pool without letting you get your feet wet. "she said to me as she was still looking through the box.

"Ah here it is!" She pulled out a document that at the top said Generic First Jump.

Looking at her I asked, " And what exactly is this?"

"Consider this a sort of tutorial level, it has ten sections divided by genre where you will spend a single year in each instead of the ten dedicated years you'll do in the other jumps."

"Oh? Well, that's pretty generous of you to do this is there anything else that you need to give me or that I need to know about?"

"Oh yes actually there is. See usually I give out what's called a Cosmic Warehouse where you can keep all your stuff you collect and lots of other things, but I decided to go with something else: The Personal Reality supplement. Essentially it will be your home away from home, only even bigger than before and that's really putting it lightly. I'll explain more after you finish this jump but here you should fill this out."

She hands me another document, this time titled Body Mod Supplement and explains to me that after I fill this document out this is going to be my new body throughout the entire rest of my time jumping. I was amazed and speechless really upon her informing me of this. I may not hate my body but that's not to say that I didn't have things I wanted to change about myself, so with gusto I dive into the document.

There are a ton of options: I can change my sex, new hair abilities, fly, become a different race fictional or otherwise. I felt like a kid in a candy store with how many options that were available to me, but I did want to get started so I chose my options and gave it back to her after she asked me if I was certain on my choices, then she took the document from me and closed her eyes seemingly concentrating on the module and then pressed it into my chest where it melted into me. Immediately after she did this, I felt the changes take hold: My muscles tightened up, my thought processes became clearer, my senses increased tenfold, and I was filled with a lot of energy.

I felt amazing! After letting me adjust to me body a bit Alena conjured up a mirror to show me how I looked now, and I like to think that I looked like a sexy piece of ass now as opposed to my general appearance beforehand.

"This is absolutely incredible; I have not felt this good ever in my life!" I said this while admiring myself further and posing in the mirror.

"Yes, that's exactly what most people's reaction to this supplement is. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't choose a lot more on the document to be honest. What with all the discounts that you had accrued from buying all the paths for Augments."

"Well, I assumed that some of them would be available at another time through this Jumpchain system and I felt that I could just buy up ones that I like, plus I am able to unlock some through whatever these gauntlets you called them?"

"Oh yes, the Gauntlets those are essentially one life runs with no starting Choice Points but you do get to take your Body Mod in and considering this jump does give you some special ability to the Body Mod I can see why you did this. Very smart Jumper, if you plan ahead this far already, I can't wait to see how you will be further along. Now, stop feeling yourself up in the mirror and come sit back down so you can get on your way."

Reluctantly pulling my sight away from the mirror, I went back to the counter where she handed me the Jump document and let me fill it one out next while she answered any questions that I might have concerning the jump until finally the document was finished and ready to go. She looked it over a final time, nodded her head in satisfaction and then snapped her fingers. A blue portal appears behind me and I get up and proceed to walk up to the portal, look back one last time at Alena who gives me a smile and two thumbs up and then I turn back and walked through into my new adventure.

**Modern Adventure- Grand Theft Auto V**

****

As I sat on the park bench, enjoying my Ice Cream sundae with nuts and hot fudge, I waited for a call from Lester and the gang. See, when I popped into this place I ended up getting my normal everyday life and job thanks to Bare Necessities but if I'm being honest I didn't want to relive my old existence so I managed to jump in around the part where Franklin, Trevor and Michael were just starting to collect their gang in order to do heists. I essentially planned to make myself just like Lester except I made sure to be able to make some upgrades to guns and their cars so they wouldn't have to go to other places for it and I got a cut from the heists so costs were pretty low. I enjoyed it, Lester supplied me with the harder to find materials and I got more experience for down the road when I decided to really strike out on my own. I cannot stress enough how having a guy in the wheelchair and a guy who makes your gadgets can make pulling off heists easier than the dickens, w

****

I did however nudge Michael to stop being such a bitch about his situation and connect more with his family, and by nudging it meant more that I sat his ass down and got his family to talk beforehand instead of with the fucking therapist. I also told Tracey she couldn't sing for shit, so I got her to take some singing classes. It was a struggle, but she doesn't sound like nails on a fucking chalkboard now at least, I also got Jimmy to get off his fat ass and better himself.

****

In fact, I'm actually hanging out with him currently, he's in line right now putting the moves up on the cashier. I glance over to see him in his jumpsuit, I could not get him to change his style in just a year I'm not a fucking miracle worker, chatting up the lady at the counter. Though he does look a lot slimmer than before and he does have a little bit of muscle on him. She's a pretty little number to be completely honest so I can at least tell for all his faults Jimmy has pretty good taste in women. Flowing brown hair, pear shape figure, mocha skin and full lips, all in all she looking like a snack and I wouldn't mind trying my luck but it goes against the bro code to steal your boy's girl from under him even if she's not his girl...you know what I mean! Anyway, I focus on my hearing to see how the conversation is going, though I continue eating my sundae because its fucking delicious and its hot today.

****

"Hey sweet mama, how's about you give me your number and after you get off work you and me catch a movie or something? Or you know whatever you want to do that's cool if you don't wanna-"

****

It takes everything I have in me to not choke on my sundae with how hilarious that fucking interaction is going, he is crashing and burning so hard! There's no possible way she's going to accep-

****

"Oh, you are so cute! I love you gangster types; I get off around 6. Here's my number by the way."

****

I think I got whiplash with how quickly I turned towards the counter to see that hot little number giving Jimmy, FUCKING JIMMY, of all people her number written on the receipt for his ice cream. I was still in shock as he walked over with his ice cream and slammed his hand on the table with the receipt with a smug grin adorning his face and says," Ya boys got game." and proceeded to eat his ice cream while still wearing that smug ass grin. As I flounder around for a response as to the sheer unbelievable event that just happened, my cell phone finally goes off.

****

Next time Jimmy Next time.

****

**Slice of Life- Generic Roleplayer**

****

****

****

So, being homeless thankfully wasn't that horrible, I ended up getting a job hauling heavy materials on a construction site after I had been kicked out of the homeless shelter I was in to make room for more and they told me they could not house me any longer so I gathered up the little bit of stuff that I had and left. After a bit of searching, walking around looking for a place to live and the kindness of a stranger I managed to get myself a residence on someone's couch and the job previously mentioned. The woman's name was Cheryl Sunshine, quite a unique name, and she had some type of ulterior motives for me which I assumed was definitely sexual as I could see her checking me out after she approached me sitting on the curb in the ally way, of course she was not very attractive but had that sort of charm to her. Red hair definitely bottoms heavy I observed and peach colored skin; Definitely someone I can see myself sleeping with for a one-night stand, but I wanted to be sure that she actually wanted this instead of me getting a massive ego. So, I accepted her offer to live with her and picked up my stuff from where I was living in an alley way, it was just a backpack full of some clothes, a towel and washcloth along with my toothbrush and some shampoo. We chatted a bit walking towards her car and I learned that she was a veterinarian, was single by choice she insisted but was open to something happening in her future which I took as the go ahead. So once we got back to her apartment the fun began and we fucked right on her couch, I'll admit I didn't think she'd want to fuck this quickly but after we were done doing the deed she was in a bit of a dry spell and seeing me just ignited something inside of her so she seized her chance. After that we hashed out the details of the living arrangements and I applied for jobs which got me the construction one. I ended up getting into a more friends with benefits situation than an actual concrete relationship with Sunny, as she told me to call her since Cheryl makes her feel old, since I would be leaving her in a year and didn't want to leave someone behind like that.

****

****

****

When I do leave however, I will always remember the way she threw it back though, I also found out that she was a total buttslut.

****

****

****

**Modern Occult- Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

** **** **

****

** **** **

"You bloodsuckers just don't know when to quit do you? How many times have we done this same song and dance?"

** **** **

****

** **** **

"This time will be different meat, it ain't gonna go down like last time! Get him boys!"

** **** **

****

** **** **

For a little backstory, this vampire and his crew had been trying their damnedest to be the stupidest fucking vampires I'd ever seen in my life. Somehow, they had managed to get access to some magic or some shit that allowed them to walk in sunlight and while that wouldn't have been a problem, they were INSISTENT on being idiots by feeding in broad fucking daylight. Changing into their fucking demon face and feeding on people in plain view of people, it was agonizingly infuriating. I was a part of the Slayers and the Council but more of the wet work/mercenary as they paid me to deal with loud demons. Good and Evil had an accord of not acting out dead in the open in order to make sure that Good didn't get its support while Evil was left to do its own thing provided it didn't do anything overt. Of course, you have idiots on both sides mostly the evil side who surprise decided they didn't give a shit about the rules and wanted to act out so here I am doing this job.

** **** **

****

** **** **

I dodged backwards to avoid the swipe from the first vampire while kicking away the one trying to attack me from behind. I then pivoted towards the vampire attacking from my right and quickly slugged the bastard clean across the face, knocking him away from me while also having him get knocked right into another charging vampire. With two of them down for a second I whipped out the stack I'd gotten from Giles and stake the one I had kicked away previously. As he screamed and poofed into dust another vampire charged through his dust cloud and tackled me to the floor. I managed to quickly buck him off me but me getting tackled had allowed for the head vampire to get close enough to take a swipe at my face, scoring a hit which staggered me just a bit. Reeling from the blow, I am able to kick out with a roundhouse and knock him away giving me some space to breathe before two more fledglings come charging at me. I was getting tired of this and took out another stake and quickly dashed between the two of them and staked them right in the chest, they both screamed and poofed into dust.

** **** **

****

** **** **

Now all that was left was the head vampire who was very much afraid but also very angry at losing again and I took this time to taunt him for his bullshit.

** **** **

****

** **** **

"You know half of this shit wouldn't have happened if you'd just had followed the rules Harold." I learned within the many times that I found him he named himself Hadrian, but his actual name was Harold Wallowitz. I also learned that he absolutely hated his name.

** **** **

****

** **** **

**"MY NAME IS HADRIAN! YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT!"** he roared back in anger and rushed forward at me in a blind rage which made it piss easy to trip him and watch him tumble across the floor for a bit before rolling to a stop in a heap. I walked towards him as he pleaded for me to let him go and I of course ignored this because I was frankly tired of seeing his mug and slammed my stake through his heart. Eliciting that final scream from him and then he poofed into a dust cloud, shortly after I pulled out the burner phone I was given and dialed the number in the phone while walking to the car. 

****

** ** **** ** **

****

****

****

** ** **** ** **

****

"Yeah, it's me. Yeah, Harold and his gang are all dust bunnies now. I think I might have inhaled some to be honest and I really hate that. Of course, you don't care, you never care about anything except making sure the job is done. Whatever just send the money to the account."

****

** ** **** ** **

****

****

****

** ** **** ** **

****

I hung up the phone and then dumped it in a nearby trashcan. As I started up my car and drove away turning on the radio to listen to some tunes, I had one solitary thought.

****

** ** **** ** **

****

****

****

** ** **** ** **

****

"I cannot wait for this year to be over; nothing can be worse than playing secret keeper to a bunch of demons, angels and things."

****

** ** **** ** **

****

****

****

** ** **** ** **

****

**Historical/Alt Historical/Lost World- Red Dead Redemption**

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

I had no intention of getting involved in the story this time as there was no way I was going to be able to make a lick of difference to helping John or anyone for that regard. So, I just fucked off to somewhere else for a whole year, essentially treating this level as a vacation of sorts. I rode some horses, fished and cooked/sold some of my catches, and generally just enjoyed myself. I really needed this respite and best of all I wasn't forced to deal with some bullshit for once!

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

CLICK

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

I looked up from my position on the ground to see some white guy dressed in overalls with a balding head and missing teeth.

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

"Hands in the air partner, I'm going to need you to empty out your pockets. Don't try anything funny"

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

...Of fucking course.

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** **** ** ** **

****

**Military- X-Com**

****

** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** **

****

**I.HATE. ALIENS. AND WHO FUCKING THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO KEEP THE FUCKING PERCENTAGES FOR HITTING IN THIS UNIVERSE. SANTIAGO, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HAVE A SNIPER RIFLE HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU MISSING YOU STUPID MOTHERFU-!**

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

Fantasy-Fable

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

I infinitely prefer this universe; I might come back to this place. Oh, sure I got to constantly deal with bandits trying to kill and enslave me whenever I want to travel the roads but with some training that I have now they are just minor nuisances. Now, the arch mage in this instance was Theresa the blind seer. You'd think this wouldn't really be a heavy issue because she has her hero to help take care of and guide and yeah sure she's interested in my antics but nothing too crazy right?

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

RIGHT?!

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

Let me ask you to have you ever wondered what a blind woman would bother you about?

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

Nudes. She wanted me to send her nudes, she'd send me nudes and then want me to also send her some other shit. This quickly turned from her making things challenging into" I need you to send me nudes Jace, Please come visit the Hero guild Jace, what did you think of my panties Jace? "

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

****

**Like...What does a blind woman want with nude pictures?! SHE CAN'T EVEN FUCKING ENJOY THEM! FURTHERMORE, HOW IN THE FUCK IS SHE SENDING THESE NUDES!**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I was HAPPY when I got stuck in a fort when I was going to go pick up some supplies and it started to get attacked by a so-called Bandit king who decided this would be the perfect time to make his attack. That battle was a fucking slog simply because as it turns out Theresa decided she'd make it so the fight would be harder by doubling the amount of bandits attacking, citing in a note that I found in my tent that " Since you didn't send the nude this month, I decided to punish you. Next time send one on time and I won't punish you."

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I fucking hate her.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Science Fiction- Mass Effect

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**Fuck this place.**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**Fuck the council, fuck the Spectres, fuck Cerberus, and FUCK YOU UDINA!**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**Superhero- Hancock**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Hancock is my kind of guy, chill laid back and just an an all-around okay guy. I made sure to hang out with him a lot whenever he was free, making sure he had some good booze and a sandwich whenever I met him. He may not have said anything or even tried to scare me away from him, but I could tell that he appreciated the attention and care someone showed to him. I also helped him through his feelings when he decided that he would become a superhero after he met his new friend, Ray Embrey, I visited him in prison bringing him a good old homemade sandwich while also meeting Ray and his family. It put a smile on my face when I saw him getting the adoration and love that he was so starved for after he saved the people from getting turned into chunky salsa. I was also there for him when he found out that Ray's wife, Mary, turned out to be his old wife who thought it was a good idea to just leave him high and dry in some misguided attempt to protect him. I didn't like her reasoning but at least don't let the man think he's alone.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Thankfully though the hospital situation turned out differently since I was there as I managed to fend off Red Parker and his goons long enough for Hancock to leave, but before he left he thanked me for being his friend and hanging out with him and I simply responded with

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

"It's what I do."

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**Survival-Fallout 3**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

As I lied underneath the awning in front of the abandoned store watching the thunderstorm roll by with my one remaining eye, all I could think was' wow. This sucks' I mean it's a post-apocalyptic hellscape sure, but I didn't expect the shitty weather to be rain all the time, RADIOACTIVE RAIN at that. So, I had to make sure to be constantly bundled up and such otherwise I risk turning into a ghoul and I'll tell you right now that I am not testing whether I can return from becoming a ghoul or not.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Wait a second, what's that noise?

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I turn my head to see a Deathclaw looking straight at me just dead at me without moving its vision away, don't ask me how I know it was I just did, and then to my horror it began running towards me from its position. I quickly grabbed my shit and took off running while this mutated fucking gecko death machine chased after me roaring

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**"FUCK THIS PLAAACCCEE!"**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**Horror-Scream**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I casually dodged the stab from the masked killer and kicked them right in the chest, sending them flying and crashing with a thud into the wall. I then kicked them right across the face, not enough to break their neck but enough to knock them out. I then waited for the police to show up at my house to pick up the killer. For whatever reason Ghostface decided that he'd actually ignore all the movie victims and constantly go for me, trouble was I was pretty fed up and done running away from bullshit all the time so I just decided to wait for them in my house and low and fucking behold they showed up straight at my house. After trying to unsuccessfully trying to scare me they got fed up and just tried to kill me in frustration. They quickly learned I was not just simple mild-mannered gardener and was very much different from the high school students they would chase after.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

As I saw them get loaded into the police car, I just waved goodbye to them and turned in for the night. I was tired from all the exertion of me kicking Ghostface's ass and I didn't have anything else I wanted to do.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I woke up the next day, had breakfast and enjoyed the rest of my time in that universe just exploring the world and having a good time until everything froze and the familiar blue portal opened up and I walked on through.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Damn, I really didn't think it would take this long to actually get this out, but I finally did it. I already have the next Jump chosen and a plan for it so expect a chapter at least this week for certain.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**Leave feedback, Suggestions, and what not guys.**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

**See ya next time.**

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

****

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****


	3. Cleaning up the city(Dishonored)

Upon noticing me she gave me a little smile before gesturing me to sit down at the counter which I did before she started to speak, "By the look on your face I can guess that you were expecting Alena right? Well, she's in a bit of trouble because she really wasn't supposed to be the one to send you traveling on your way. That honor belonged to me. She, how you say, jumped the gun so to speak."

She paused to let what she was saying completely sink in.

Of all the things that I expected to learn when I came back, this was not one of them, frankly I was a little bit worried about what this meant for me now. Did I have to go back home, give up everything however little I have gotten already and just leave empty handed all because I was inducted by the wrong person?

As if sensing my worries, the woman continued to explain the situation further, "Now, don't worry about being booted out or anything like that. My boss completely understands that you had no possible way of knowing anything about this and is going to allow you to continue to jump. I'll be replacing Alena for the foreseeable future as I am the one you were supposed to meet. "It was at this point she extended her hand towards me to shake and introduced herself in full.

"Hello, my name is Rosie and I'd like to formally introduce you to your new life Jumper. Welcome to the Jumpchain system. Do you have any questions about what's going to happen now?"

Questions? Oh, a ton of them, but if anything in my life has told me is to just go with the flow of things.

"Well, what kind of punishment is Alena currently going through? I mean like she's a goddess like you right? What could possibly be a punishment for her?" I asked her

A dark grin that spoke volumes crawled across her face, the glasses on her face giving her a decidedly sinister look. Pushing up her glasses and looking me dead in my eyes with that same grin on her face she said in a smug tone,

"Oh, trust me she's being punished in full. Now then, enough about her how's about we choose your next Jump right now?"

She snaps her fingers and the same box of documents from before plops itself down in front of me. I take this as the go ahead to choose my next jump and I begin to rifle on through the documents.

One piece? Really not ready for that place yet though it is one that I want to investigate in the future but at this moment no.

Fallout? I remember the deathclaw chasing me and hurriedly put it back in the box, NO THANK YOU!

Dishonored? I remember that game pretty well and the protagonist was Corvo who was trying to save an entire city all by his lonesome with the help of just Piero and Samwell the Boatman really considering the rest of them decided to be complete shit heads and betray him. Sure, I can understand in the moment of victory they just realized they committed extrajudicial justice but any understanding for that flew out the window when they revealed they just were going to try and replace the ones they got Corvo to assassinate.

I think this is jump for me as I like the perks, items and the best thing of all is the Mark. It looks like I just get it and the powers associated with the mark. I show it to Rosie and her face pinches up a bit in displeasure when she realizes the Jump I selected.

"Oh, his place. I really do not like him he has a bad habit of showing up where he's not wanted and frankly, I'm surprised he didn't simply Mark you the moment you decided you selected that document."

Almost as if just to taunt her, I feel an intense burning feeling on my left hand and look over to see the Outsider's Mark appear on the back of it. She sees this too and groans

"Oh no. Here he comes. Ugh."

The room darkens until its almost pitch black and then from beside her came a man wearing a black jacket with some jeans and a combat boots floating in the air. His eyes were also pitch black. He gazes at me with those cold eyes then at Rosie then back to me and speaks

"Ah another of your disciples has chosen to bear my mark, have they? You always find the most interesting people Rosalind."

"Its. Rosie. You know I hate my full name you boy band reject!"

He seemingly ignores her in favor of addressing me, "If you will be bearing my mark than you will be needing these in order to effectively use my gift." He waves his hand and a pile of oversized runes with the Outsider's mark materialize in from of me.

"Already, you know these trinkets with my mark are what allows for you to upgrade your powers, you also know that the bone charms give you different abilities so I will not waste any time explaining them. I will however tell you that since I am gifting you these runes freely, none of the ones that you discover within Dunwall will do anything for you. Thus, choose your abilities carefully and without regret."

Its here that Rosie chimes in from the side with a deadpan tone of voice," Due to him not simply WAITING till you got to the jump to Mark you, you are already guilty of high heresy. Congratulations. Make sure to wear some gloves kiddo."

Oh. Oh, shit that's right. Having anything related to the Outsider makes you a heretic almost instantly to the entire government and religious sect.

Well, I mean it doesn't really matter that much now does it, but I'll just have to tailor my plans a teeny bit. I can still do the watch position I just got to wear gloves on both my hands to, so I do not get at once declared a heretic, probably not use them in sight of anybody either.

Looking from the pile, to the document and finally to the two of them I ask one more question before I begin to make choices.

"Is there anything else I should know before I pick make any decisions?" I asked the both the Outsider and Rosie. They both looked at each other then back to me and answered in unison.

"No."

Alright good, so that means I can just make my choices on what I want to do. I comb through the document than notice that it says I only get 500CP instead of a thousand due to the Mark and I have no set origin in the world, effectively becoming a Drop in so to speak.

Fortunately, that's not an issue since I have Bare Necessities, so I have a job, history and house waiting for me already. I roll for my age and get 26 years old and then go down the list for the outsider powers.

I choose a few and I notice as I do so that the rune pile in front of me disappears little by little until finally its completely gone. I take the drawbacks- Bottle Street Woes, Granny Rags and Dreary. I happen to really like rainy weather and I figure that it won't be too difficult to chase people down in the rain when they can slip and fall at a moment notice. Bottle street gang is nothing to really worry about for me at least considering I am at a level of skill and physicality leagues above them at this point and there's nothing they could feasibly do to affect me besides ganging up on me and even then that's not a guarantee of victory for them.

The biggest issue is going to be Granny Rags, she most assuredly is going to be the biggest issue of someone I will have to put down in a hurry. The escalating threat she represents with the Rats, not to mention her level of skill with the Void is leagues above my own. She is the biggest obstacle behind Daud, and Corvo but I do know for a fact that the Overseer's music box disrupts magic like hers so if I can just get that setup and have it play I can maybe blitz her before she starts doing any sort of shenanigans.

I decide to go for an Affinity for the Watch, it has a lot of perks that I like none more so than the Whirlwind one where it ups my combat potential by twofold and it fits in with my plan to go and try to make the City Watch a bit better than in the game. Civilians really got the short end of the stick when it came to the city guardsmen and frankly treating them like shit helps no one and probably makes things even worse. I figure the quicker that I become a death machine in combat the better my chances of living go up. I spend the rest of my points collecting some items that catch my interest the biggest one that I am very happy is on here is the Overseer's Box, means I don't have to worry about trying to steal one from the Overseers. I make sure to pick up the bag of potions that replenish weekly, even though I'm hardier and stronger than anyone in this place not to mention immune to the plague doesn't mean that they won't have their uses as bargaining chips or bribes for higher ranking officers if it comes to that and It probably will.

I hand over the document to Rosie and she looks it over a bit before nodding her head and opening the portal back up.

As I get off the barstool and walk through the portal, The Outsider speaks to me, "Your choices made and your life built for you, your path from here on is now your own. I wonder…" He leans in a bit close for comfort, his eyes of pitch blackness making me very unsettled.

"…what will you do? I look forward to seeing. Farewell and good luck." and with that little parting speech he disappears back to the Void that he calls home.

I must have been making a face because Rosie pipes up, "Yeah I know he's a bit intense, isn't he? "

I just nod my head in agreement, there is something about him that just creeps me the hell out.

She continues with her farewell to me by adding, "Well you best be on your way and when you get back, I'll make sure to explain what the Personal Reality Supplement is and what you can do with it. For now, just go and enjoy yourself. Oh, and Jace? Try not to die before then."

And with that stunning vote of confidence I walk through the portal into Dunwall.

Dishonored

"Stop running asshole! You aren't getting away from me!"

"Blow off choffer, you ain't catching me today!"

I was chasing down a bottle street gang member who I had seen him and his buddies trying to shake down someone else for their share of Sokolov's elixir. The moment they saw me they tried to dash away in different directions but with my enhanced abilities I quickly closed the distance and took down two of them before noticing the last one had gotten a head start.

I quickly gave chase and now here we are. I smoothly jumped over the stack of wood he pulled down trying to slow me down and closed in ever so slightly. He took a few twists and turns to try and lose me, but It wasn't going to work on me. He disappeared around a corner and I quickly sped up to catch him and was treated to the site of him standing with his hands on his knees in the center of the square huffing and puffing while I hardly had broken a sweat.

I took out my pistol and pointed it at him making sure to keep my senses open so I wouldn't let someone get the drop on me. He obviously had some type of plan when he kept taking this route.

"Alright, you had your fun. Now give me the elixir you stole, or I put a few holes in you."

He looked at me from under his bowler hat, eyes filled with hatred and frustration at being unable to lose me in the chase. He's still breathing hard when I notice his gaze shift from me to behind me but only for an instant. Its all I need though.

I dodge out of the way to avoid getting my back sliced open and push away the other gang member who thought to sneak up on me away from me. The one who stole the elixir realizes that their gambit has failed and draws blade, rushing towards me as the one I pushed away waits around on the outskirts looking for an opening.

I quickly raise my pistol and shoot the other gang member in the leg while simultaneously sliding my blade out to meet the one rushing in head-on. Our blades clash against one another, each of us pushing against one another vying for control, neither giving an inch. I notice from the corner of my eye that another gang member was rushing in from the elsewhere. I decided I needed to end this quickly, so I quickly kicked it up a notch.

I fired off a round into the leg of the one I was sword clashing with, he fell over screaming bloody murder as I quickly pivoted around and fired off another round into the head of the one I had shot in the leg earlier stopping him from getting back up. I then closed the distance between me and the third member, surprising him with how fast I was and stabbed him straight through the throat. I roughly pulled out my blade and flicked off the blood as he dropped his with a clatter in an attempt to stifle the blood flowing from his open throat.

I turned my attention back towards the one I'd chased in here and now not in a very good mood from his trickery stood over him and stepped on his bullet wound, grinding the heel of my boot into it.

He screams and begs me to stop.

I don't as I am very much out of patience.

"Now, that wasn't very nice and here I was being all friendly like. Now, for the last time…." I growled out poking him underneath the chin with my blade to emphasize his precarious position  
"...give back the elixir you stole. Its not yours and someone better than you need it."

He slumps in resignation after seeing that no one else is coming and begins reaching into his shirt pocket. I poked him again with the tip, just enough to draw blood.  
"Slowly now, don't get any funny ideas."

He slowly reached into his hand into his jacket and came back out holding the telltale red vial that is Sokolov's elixir comes out. I grab it from his hand and check it over making sure there isn't any cracks in it and conclude that it is in good shape.

I look back at him after pocketing vial and say tauntingly, "Now see why couldn't you have done that in the first place? Would have made this whole thing so much easier."

"Fuck you Guardsmen."

I smile at the insult then I slice open his throat and walk away whistling while he chokes on his own blood.

Of course, it was at this time the Vera Moray decided to make her weekly appearance. I immediately hear the rats chowing down on the bodies I left behind and turn to see them making their way towards me, I reach my senses out to check if anyone is around and I do not hear anyone and start using my mark to blink away and outrun the rats. It takes a while but eventually they stop chasing me, persistent little bitch that she is. I see her form from the rats as I look back and see her sinister grin as she waves at me. I shudder in revulsion whenever I see that old lady, she just rubs me the wrong way.

I make my way back to the victim of the robbery, a mother of one and give her the vial. I knock on the door of the dilapidated house.

"Go away! I told you I don't have anymore elixir you took it all you stupid thugs." Her anger flowing through the muffled voice filtering out from behind the door.

"Ms. Jenkins? It's me, Guardsman Spicer, I got your vial back from Bottle Street." I respond back to her.

"Really?! Just wait a second please." Her tone of voice took a noticeable uptick once I informed her that I had the vial. I waited patiently as she unlocked her door so I could give her the vial.

The door swung open and I was face to face with her, a middle-aged white woman with black hair, an average figure and a suit vest with pants combo. She was also wearing gloves which were stained with dirt and other sorts of grime.

I handed over her stolen vial and she just about burst into tears and was very happy that she had it back.

"Oh, thank you thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have this. I spent the last of my pay on this and my son really needed it."

"Its no problem ma'am. I'm just doing my job."

She scoffed before responding, "Please, the other guards would have just told me tough luck or accepted a bribe from those thugs just to not have to do any more work. Give yourself some more credit young man. I have heard of you from the other people still in this place, you go the extra mile and make sure to be friendly to everyone. People take notice of that."

Its nice to see that the help I have been giving to others here is being appreciated and people are noticing. It feels pretty good.

"Well Ms. Jenkins I'm happy to hear that and again I thank you for the compliments. Now, I really must be going."

"Oh alright, young man thanks again for retrieving my vial. If you ever need anything or maybe want to know something, just ask me. Have a good day Sir Spicer." She closed her door shortly after and as I walked away, I heard her sliding her locks back into place. Smart woman.

I made my way back to the guard barracks waving at other guards and speaking to some of the other guards about their patrols. I went to my desk and made my report about the patrol area I had undertaken, highlighting the chase and making sure to note for them to be on alert as most of the bottle street have taken to roaming in groups. I double check everything before putting the report on the shift officer's desk and leaving back to my home and going to sleep.

This was the cycle for the next few years- Stop crime, ingratiate myself to the locals and foster a good reputation and hone my skills further beyond what they were currently. My sword skills already boosted by the perks went from good to great. My parkour skills shot up as I spent time chasing down bottle street members through streets and alleyways, flawlessly jump and maneuvering through obstacles that they put before me.

I also spent some time messing around with my powers in private. The powers gifted from the Outsider's Mark were very interesting. Being able to blink at a moment's notice is very useful especially for surprising enemies at the drop of a hat. The pull power was useful for snatching bottles of gas from Bottle street gang members was very useful and great at throwing them off their game at having their bottles of alcohol stolen from their hips.

Upon testing the Windblast ability, I found that while it was draining due to the Stronger Soul perk, it ended up not being that bad. I also found that Windblast was quite great in being great space maker when too many enemies start to surround you. Some will get flung against walls and die or just get very disoriented, giving me ample time to retaliate or to escape whichever happened to be the more prudent choice in the scenario.

I found I could use it more than two times before I started to really feel the strain. Dark Vision was very odd but useful when I needed to sneak about and avoid detection when I wanted to get the drop on some people.

On my mission to make sure the guard was up to snuff for Emily's ascension, I managed to work my way into the Elite Guard and began instituting some rules for those under my command.  
I made sure they trained on a daily schedule both in conditioning and in drilling, it was paramount to me that the men under me were able to fight and shoot at a higher level than the other guards. I made sure we got to know each other too, knowing more about the men that you were working with was going to be great for fostering a sense of brotherhood between the all of them. I also made sure to tell them to help around the neighborhood, cleaning up trash, helping the citizens and properly disposing of the plague-ridden bodies instead of tossing them into boats and into a huge dump. I ordered my men to give loved one's of the dead the choice of cremation which allowed us to get rid of an infected decaying corpse and allow the family member to keep the ashes to remember them by. This was well received by the citizens of Dunwall and had the doubled effect of making the area of which I oversaw a lot cleaner and safer due to less rats and sickness going through.

The trust the citizens of Dunwall had in the City Guard more specifically My Guard was very high, people were happy to see us and come to us whenever they needed help. I especially was well like among the populace for my policies, not so much for my peers. See, with how involved I was in my district the more lazy or corrupt ones were not very happy that I was making them look bad, so they did whatever it took to try and destroy my troop...or rather they tried.

They tried to reassign my guards to horrible crap assignments, try to buy them off or bribe them to disrupt my operations or hell they even tried to get me dismissed under some false charges of being a heretic, not that they'd be wrong. My men persevered through it all and became all the stronger for it, their loyalty to me was so solid that bribes were usually reported to me and I would kindly warn the offender to not do it again.

Ah but I'm getting off track, let me tell you about what Corvo has been up to. As it turns out this is a low chaos non-lethal version of him, so I didn't need to worry about an influx of weepers or rats in the city at all. Since his escape from Coolridge Prison he has branded the Thaddeus Campbell with the Heretic's brand, ensuring that he does not receive help from anyone in the entire empire and is forever to be left along, I heard that the Brothers of Lord Pendleton have gone missing so I'm going from the assumption that they are currently in the mines toiling away, and lastly I have heard that the Royal Physician Antov Sokolov has now gone missing. Which means my time here is growing shorter and shorter so I will need to speed up my plan just a tad bit.

I begin following Corvo's example and start taking out some of the Corrupt officials within the guards. With the training I've done and the powers available to me, I quickly and ruthlessly cut my way through them. Making sure that some of the deaths were by poison or by simple quick slices to the throat in a sort of drive by slashing with my Blink ability.

With the corrupt officers out of commission and no longer impeding me in any shape or form, I take the moment in private to explain to the guards under my command that I have been training them for the Lady Emily's return and my suspicions about the entire affair with Corvo being the murderer of the Empress. I also share that I think that The Lord Regent is the one behind this whole mess and I want them to be wary of anyone who tries to subvert them. With my loyalty and Charisma perks they eat up my words and believe in me while swearing to keep what is akin to treasonous talk to themselves.

Being the only Elite Officer left due to the tragic deaths of the others, I quickly maneuver and place my own trained officers in those positions and in charge of those districts and it works out all by itself. Within a few weeks I get reports about improved living conditions and a cut down on the weeper activity within the city as they are following my ideals that I have instilled within them. Trust and love for the city watch is at an all-time high.

I also took this remaining time to go and deal with Granny Rags once and for all. She was something that just needed to die and no longer could be considered anything even close to human. I managed to track down where Granny Rags lives in the sewers and was met with the corpses of multiple bottle street gang members. Upon finding one that was alive I managed to learn that SlackJaw managed to also find Granny Rag's place and went to assault her as she was messing up their operation. Well, that obviously did not go well as seen here.

I walked into the room to see SlackJaw chained up and Granny Rags standing in front of a pot of boiling water. Slackjaw really must have been terrified since as soon as I walked in, he started yelling at me to help him.

"Oh, it's you Guardsman! Look help me! She's crazy! She's trying to kill me and boil my innards."

"Hush now child, I'm trying to concentrate." She chided him with an undertone of malice and then she turned her unseeing eyes on me.

"I have no idea why the outsider gave you his mark, but I deem it a mistake and one I shall correct right now!" and with that she disappeared and fogged rolled into the place. I quickly set down the Overseer music box and crank it. A horrible discordant tone begins to emanate from the Box, filling the air with its tune. Granny Rags screams and reappears in front of us on her hands and knees in pain from the tune. While she is defenseless, I quickly run up the stairs into her room and tear it apart looking for the picture of her so that I can effectively kill her. It takes a bit but I'm able to find it and toss it into the furnace. Her screams of agony and pain echo across the room before going silent forever.

I walk out to find the key to SlackJaw's prison on the floor and release him from bondage. We look at each other in complete silence, tension filling the air before finally SlackJaw speaks to me with his arms crossed, blade sheathed at his side.  
"I appreciate what you did. You wanna know something funny? We used to fear Granny Rags as kids. Though she was some type of terrible witch! Then we got older and thought she was just a lost old woman. Turns out we were right the first time."

Then he extends his hand towards me for me to shake and I do so. He informs me that he will call off his Gang from attacking me on sight and causing trouble as a token of friendship.

I think that suits me just fine.

Last year

As I had told my men earlier in years about my suspicions and such about Hiram Burrows, they were proven true. He was revealed to have been responsible for both the plague and the assassination of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and was summarily arrested by the guard and executed by one Corvo Attano newly reinstated Royal Protector. It was later released that a group calling themselves the Loyalists were responsible for the systematic dismantling of the Regent's base of Power and were also responsible for saving Emily. Unfortunately, they died shortly after because they were taken out by their enemies, that was the official proclamation. I knew the actual truth though, they simply killed each other due to being so power hungry. I had the pleasure of meeting both Corvo and Emily when they came to inspect the districts to see the conditions and what needed fixing.

She's a nice girl and Corvo is a pretty nice guy once you get through his cold exterior. It was a great honor to be assigned to guard the empress once she reached her age of seniority to rule and it was an even greater honor to help to give advice on matters concerning the city and its Citizens.

My time in this jump was up but I felt that the changes I made would help this city get back onto its feet. I was sitting in my study drinking a cup of scotch when everything froze, and the tell-tale blue portal appeared signaling that my time was up. I took one last look around my study and walked through the portal, eager for my next great adventure.

**Phew, okay so this is definitely my longest chapter I think I have ever done but I feel it came out pretty good. Tell me what you guys think about it and leave some feedback criticism.**

****

See ya later

****


	4. Interlude

I sat down at the counter and started talking with Rosie, who was simply spending her time washing mugs. I think she does it for show really because I have yet to order a drink at all.

"So, what did you think about the last jump?" I asked her while summoning up some pretzels to chomp on. I hadn't had pretzels in quite a while and I do so enjoy the nice salty crunch to them.

"I think it was a pretty interesting jump overall, I was actually surprised that you went the route of City Watch though. What with that and all. " she replied gesturing towards my Outsider's mark. It didn't turn out to be a massive issue since I had already great abilities for base and using it was always in reserve.

I will admit though having not used it as often but just the benefits of increased speed and agility was pretty amazing, not too mention having the affection of the citizens and my men made me feel great. It was nice to be appreciated after all the hard work that I did and for it to be noticed and have an effect. Back at my old job as a store clerk I felt as though everything I did went unappreciated and no one actually gave a shit. Taking it for granted even if I'm being honest about it, they always expected me to stock the shelves, do the sales, keep the store clean , take stock, and a whole slew of other things. I did those things to the best of my ability, I even made sure the games were alphabetized, displays looked great and I built figures around the store to help customers decide if they wanted to buy them or not. I was the whole reason that store even was running as smoothly as it did, people came to that store for me.

"Are you okay Jace, you seem lost in your thoughts right now?" Rosie's voice filtered in through my thoughts and jogged me back to reality. I was not there in that place anymore nor was I dealing with the people there anymore. .

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I swallowed the pretzel I was eating before continuing my response ," Yes, I'm fine. This jump somewhat brought back some feelings of resentment from my old life and job, but its nothing to be concerned about. You were asking about why I didn't use the Mark as much yes?"

She looked at me with a bit of concern in her eyes but nodded in the affirmative to my question. I held up my hand, looking at the Mark and its design while answering her.

"Well in truth it wasn't that bad to deal with. Sure, there was a massive want to use the dang thing but the problems that would be brought up towards using it were too high. I mean, I already had to worry the city watch considering I'm working on the force so that ups the threat of getting revealed and if I had gotten exposed while as an officer, whew! You saw how much work that was to root out the corrupt officials within the city watch and to also get the morale of the watch back up after having to deal with the constant shadow of death looming over their backs. Never mind some of them personally having to put people they knew personally in a fire pit or worse to kill them as they are weepers now. Having the person they trusted most end up lying to them?"

I looked up from my hand to her face, neither of us looking away from one another.

"I couldn't do that to them. Those were my men, my brothers, my comrades! It would crush them deeply and utterly to find out that the man they came to trust and admire so much is a Heretic. It would completely undo all the work I did for them. It would just make me a terrible person for toying with them like that."

Silence descended after I finished explaining my reasoning. I reached out and continued to eat my pretzels, more from habit than hunger. I always ate when I was upset. School was hell because of it.

"Jace."

I looked back to her and saw that she had a smile on her face and gestured towards the TV which showed highlights of my time in the jump: Saving citizens, helping my men in their training, the laughter and happiness we shared when we ate together in the mess hall.

"It is hard to lie to the ones you love , all the more for their benefit, but sometimes it is necessary to do that in order to help them. Don't be so down on yourself my friend. You helped this city get back on its feet when it was at its lowest, helped all these people get themselves back on their feet all without taking complete control. You didn't walk in and take over, there'd be nothing wrong with that, but your immediate inclination was to what? Walk in there and help people. That is the mark of a good man."

I was lost in the images when she turned my head towards her, locking my eyes with hers again.

"So never let yourself feel as though you are somehow a terrible person."

After she let go of me I looked back once again at the screen, looking at the images again and the smiles on their faces. The joy that radiated from the people within them. I felt that familiar feeling worm its way back and this time I realized what it was:

Contentment.

"Thank you, Rosie. For your words. I feel much better now." I really felt better than I did moments earlier, my men would be alright, and so would Dunwall. If they were not well...I'd be back to help to pick up the pieces.

I decided in that moment looking at the pictures that I would become the best that I could possibly be, if not for myself than for others. I owe them nothing but I'd want someone to do the same for me.

"Now, if you are done with reminiscing. I'd like to finally introduce you to the Personal Reality Supplement." Rosie's word once again tore me from my thoughts.

Noticing that she finally had my full attention she started her explanation while pulling the document in question, "The Personal Reality Supplement is the culmination of multiple storage spaces put into one, it is for ease of use and gives you numerous amounts of space. Anything that you put into it can and will be accessible to you as long as you do so. Keep in mind also that in Jumps they will allow for you to take locations and add them on to your place, it can be any numbers of things really. Bottom line is go nuts and make yourself at home Jumper. This is your show. " she finished her spiel.

I looked over the document and saw how extensive it was, the many options and how many things were in there and was blown away.

Medbay? Insane

Companions? I might actually want some people to join me because even after just two jumps It was kind of lonely not having anyone besides Rosalind here.

Automatic sorting of my items and all? Oh I think I'm going really like this.

With a plan in mind, I started to fill out the document.

Hours later...

I use the last of my points available to me and put down the document. "Done."

Rosie picked the document up, looking over the choices and saw one where she decided to question me on it," I'm surprised you took Upfront Mode, I'd have thought you'd take something different for later investments. You know you don't get anymore chances to invest in your reality after this right?"

I responded while smiling with, "Well, yes. But I plan to just build the rest of it myself. Nothing on the document doesn't say I can't simply build onto it myself right? "

"Ah, no you are right. That's thinking ahead. Alright lets get this changes started!" she said the last part while snapping her fingers, the snap echoing out for a few seconds unlike normally where it was just once.

"That easy huh?"

"Yep, lets go check out the new places!" She started walking out of a door that wasn't there before and I followed after her. Walking out of the door led us to a corridor which had about four to five doors, looking back I noticed above the door on a plaque were the words 'Benefactor's Lounge'. We walked through the corridor seeing other doors saying , Warehouse, Underside and Loft. Upon investigating through them all found that the Warehouse was exactly what it said it was, an empty warehouse but bigger since I bought that upgrade for it. The underside was the basement area, pretty spacious still and I was thankful because I was planning on making multiple floors for multiple uses: Gear creation, Housing for others and maybe some magical enchantment floors.

After the tour of the place the both of us walked back into the lounge and retook our places at the bar.

"Now, that you've completed your new place of living there's only one thing left to do." she said with a smile on her face before bending down to reach under the counter.

"And what would that be? " I questioned her

She pulled out the old familiar box with Jumps labeled on it, slammed it on the counter and leaned on it while giving me a smile full on anticipation.

"Choosing your next destination."

**I decided I wanted to give my Jumper a bit of myself, that is the feelings of lying however small hurt. He needed to know that just because he lied about something doesn't make him a terrible person. I used to feel the same way and frankly it was shitty, but I learned that unless I'm lying to absolutely fuck someone else over or to hurt them. Every once in a while a lie is fine, this will probably be the only time he ever feels this way after talking about it with someone. Talking always helps. Anyway I'm nearly done with the other build for my jump and will try to have it out soonish.**


	5. Telekinesis is Pretty Cool

Rosie and I were having a heated argument the both of us yelling at each other at this point.

Emotions were high, insults were flying and fists were almost assuredly going to be thrown at some point if this continued.

What was the argument about you ask? Well...

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN POSSIBLY THINK THAT GOKU LOSES TO SUPERMAN!"

"WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS JACE! GOKU ALWAYS LOSES NO MATTER WHAT, IN MOST SCENARIOS! HELL I HAD THE TWO OF THEM FIGHT ONCE AND I WATCHED HIM LOSE!"

"WHICH VERSION?! GT?! SUPER?! WHICH ONE! IT MATTERS IN THE END!"

While it was nice to know that my benefactor liked anime and comics, it boggled my mind that she was on the side of Superman! The man literally just hand waves all his shit away in like three seconds all the time or he just holds back and pulls some power out his ass. Now, that's not to say I don't like him or anything, hell If I'd met the man I'd help him all the way while teaching him more about his heritage or even make him a bit more powerful and adjusted. But damn that guy is so ridiculously powerful.

I just sighed and started rubbing my forehead before speaking again, " You know what, why are we even arguing heavily about this? I could swear we were just talking about super hero jumps and then suddenly this. Let's just stop."

Rosie also sighed and just nodded her head before replying , " Alright so BEFORE we got off topic , we were talking about super powers and such. You were talking about some other movie called Chronicles or something such."

Ah, that's right. I was talking to her about a movie where a group of kids found a cave with some type of technology in there, they all touched it and shortly after started to display amazing telekinetic powers. Unfortunately one of them was a bullied, abused, and generally neglected boy named Andrew Detmer who did not know how to deal with his emotions or anyone to really talk to and his emotions just completely overtook all reasoning.

He did have a friend but ended up killing him while out of his mind in anger, poor kid. He also has a cousin but his cousin has decided that since Andrew clashes with his code of cool and doesn't take stuff outside his comfort zone that he doesn't want to be associated with him in any shape and form.

The kicker to all of this?

His life is just this shit because of his parents, A father who got injured and is now a heavy drinker who abuses his son because his wife is sick in the hospital with Cancer ravaging her body with the bills piling up and up. I decided that this would be the jump I'd go to mostly for the training perks and the telekinesis but because I wanted to change Andrew's outcome. He ended up losing his mother to the cancer while he was hospitalized trying to get money for the bills and the store he was robbing, a gas station, had the guy come out after him and shoot at him which prompted him to throw a gas tank which exploded. Giving him horrible terrible burns and all that.

He's not having that horrible fate , not if I can allow it.

As I find the Chronicle Jump, something occurs to me , and I look at Rosie.

"Hey is it possible to combine jumps or anything like that? I figured it might be a possibility since shows like to do crossovers and all of that."

Rosie smiles at my question before she waves her hand and out pops a few more jumps with the titles Generic and picks one up before she directs my eyes towards something on the paper called a Supplement Mode.

She then explains,"So, there are a few Jumps that are able to be combined and most of them if not all are the Generics which are tutorial no loss type jumps. The tutorials really but they do carry a lot of good stuff that you might have either missed or might not have decided to have picked up. Training buffs, intelligence perks, items that are pretty basic like laptops or phones, the works for a starting Jumper. The mode that allows for this to be combined is called Supplement mode which has you fill out both of the jumps themselves while using just the base jump, being Chronicle in this case, and the other."

"So I get essentially two jumps worth of Jumps for the price of one trip? That is pretty OP. Let's do it."

Later...

So after some diving in the Generics I ended up snagging the Spacebattles one because it has a lot of training buffs and it has the Bare Necessities perk which I took twice so I'm going to be getting a great amount of money from now on along with a life style upgrade. Along with the other items: the smartphone that automatically upgrades to meet the most powerful technology of the setting and then Media collection of all my old earths and new jumps too. That will come in handy for when I want to review a jump before I go to it to make sure I'm not going in completely and utterly blind, but then at times that's the other fun part of jumping into these places.

Of course I just hate going in without a plan to anything , messing up someone else's place fumbling about in the dark doesn't sit right with me. I gave Rosie the documents and she opened my portal to Chronicle. I waved goodbye to her and she wished me luck.

Chronicle

One little tidbit that I somehow forgot about when I went to this jump: I have to go back to fucking HIGH SCHOOL! Like I look like a frickin model due to my body mod and other perks but holy fuck I forgot all about how horrible it is inside of here. Cafeteria food sucks, cliques of the preppy rich kids and their hanger ons and did I mention the completely inept fucking teachers? I mean due to the questionablequesting perk alot of them were now females and pretty damned hot but still!

I'm telling you I did not miss this part of my life. Someone bumped into me in the hallway on my way to class and unfortunately it turned out to be one of those annoying ass jocks. He got in my face or at least tried to because as soon as he saw me fully he turned tail, being a giant among your peers and also looking scary as fuck would do that. I also had been catching attention from the ladies of the high school though, some were hot, others were average, and some were just plain not my type.

I shook my head at that thought , 'Look at me. Back then just the slightest little bit of attention from a girl would have made my entire day. Now I don't know. I'm definitely not worried about sleeping with chicks here since they are more or less of legal age and also I at this point am of legal age, and I haven't gotten laid in a very long amount of time like...holy shit I haven't been laid since high school!'

It was after prom and I'd gotten my date to give me a blowjob outside, not my idea really but she was really into the thrill of getting caught and I was too just a little bit, and it being the first time anyone had touched my little friend I popped pretty quickly and no sexual stamina to be heard of she left me outside after that. Of course once the reputation of being a quick shot spreads it KILLS any chances of future sexual escapades, and trying to have a sex life while being ashamed of living in a crappy apartment was not something I wanted to do to anyone, so its been quite a while since I've had any sexual contact in such a long ass time.

"Excuse me? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I was pulled from my thoughts by a female voice and looked to see who was talking to me and damn was this chick a fine one.

Spoiler: The girl

Probably should answer her, " Yes? Is there something you needed?" I asked her. She craned her neck to look up at me giving me a clear view of her breasts seemingly straining to come out of her shirt and smiled at me,

"You're Jace right? Well, we have the same math class together and I noticed that you were the one who grades the other assignments."

This was very much true thanks to the bullshit that are intelligence perks, I didn't really need to be in classes or anything just hang out around the school for a few classes I was TA for. All the free time was excellent for training myself mentally and if I'm being honest perving on some of the girls here because goddamn they were hot.

"This is very much true, so why is this important..." I trailed off realizing that she had never told me her name and she somehow knew mine.

She smiled mischievously before putting me out of my misery and leaned into my space a bit more, her breasts splaying out across my midsection , " Tracey Williams and its important because I was wondering if you'd change my grades for the last few tests we had, I'd really appreciate it."

Ah, yes now she comes to mind. Tracey Williams, preppy schoolgirl whose family was pretty rich. Her family donated to the school quite a bit and she got away with a lot of shit ordinarily would have gotten her kicked out. She also has a reputation for sleeping her way through the school but no one could ever catch her or prove that she was doing it so she never got into trouble for it.

Time to play dumb and thick of a little bit to see how much she really wanted that grade.

"And I should do that why? That would absolutely be cheating and I would get my ass kicked out of the school. So, the question is what could you be offering me that would be worth risking that?"

She gave sultry look before responding with, "Why don't we go somewhere and I'll show you? Come on ,I know a place where we can get some...privacy ." She got off of me and beckoned me to follow her which I did as though I was completely and utterly dancing to her tune but little did she know I would simply turn the tables on her.

Library

Tracey had led me to the library which was somewhat empty considering it was Friday and towards the end of school. Meaning the place was mostly empty with the exception of the librarians but none of them really moved from beyond their spots within the place just looking at their phones all the time and screwing around on the computers.

I waved to the assistant librarians who stocked the shelves as Tracey kept leading me deeper in the library, pretty soon we were in a secluded area with no one else around. She stopped and looked around a bit more before nodding her head in satisfaction, and turning towards me.

"Alright looks like we are entirely alone, now how about I show you what I meant ." She then dropped to her knees extending her arms out and started to undoing my belt, revealing my black boxers that I wore today. She pulled down my underwear till it was slightly above my knees and gasped when she saw it

"Holy shit! " She whispered this while staring at my large dick to which I chuckled and bent closer to whisper to her in a taunting tone, " I'm sure you expected some four to five incher, but you know what they say about assumptions Tracey. Now, you best to get to blowing if you want me to change those grades of yours Tracey or was all that talk in the hallway just that talk?"

I could tell she was intimidated by her expression but my taunt seemed to make her angry and that gave her clarity for the situation.

She hefted the shaft before beginning to pump it using both of her hands while kissing the tip, her tongue daring out ever once in a while flicking across it. After deciding that it was enough foreplay Tracey leaned back and swallowed a few inches into her slutty mouth. She started to bob her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard which elicited a hiss of pleasure from me. I rested my hand on top of her head as she continued to bob her and leaned back against the shelves, closing my eyes but making sure I could hear around me, thank god for enhanced senses.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't be surprised a slutty girl like you knows how to suck dick so well, but let's see if you can handle a bit more."

She looked up at me with a questioning gaze right before I grasped the back of her head and shoved the rest of my cock right down her throat, catching her by surprise if the sudden widening of her eyes was any indication. I pulled back just a bit before thrusting forward, moving her head up my dick as I do so. Tracey, seeing that nothing she could possibly do, just lets me treat her like a cocksleeve as I work begin to pound her mouth with abandon. Making her gag every time my dick hit the back of her throat, drool coming collecting from her lower lip and dripping down onto her exposed chest. Her breasts swaying in tandem with my thrusts.

**"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"**

She moves her tongue across my shaft, hollows out her cheeks as best she can , hell she tries and relax her throat to let me fuck it more. Doing anything and everything to get me to finish and end this rough mouth fucking.

This plan works in her favor right up until I finally cum. Not without warning as I groan and let loose, pulling her right to the base of my cock. I feel her throat clench, squeeze and convulse around it and then begin to cum. She starts to choke on my seed of course and some comes rushing out of her nostrils. I can see the panic in her eyes, not having expected me to cum so much she thinks she might somehow drown in my cum. I take pity on her and pull back, my cock popping out her mouth and paint her tits white.

She is sitting there just completely out it, covered in drool and cum. Her makeup smeared and runny from the tears that came from my rough fucking. I grasp my still hard dick and lightly slap her on the side of the face with it, bringing her out of it.

"Wuh?" She comes out from her cock coma and sees me still hard , surprise flitting across her face. She looks at my face to see the smile across it and then lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Pretty good blowjob Tracey, I guess those rumors about you weren't wrong. Well, I guess you convinced me, I can go back in there and change the grades for you, but this will just be a one off. If you want more test changes later on a simple blowjob isn't going to suffice. " I told her while she looked at me with wide eyes and then shook her head in understanding.

Putting my dick back into my pants and zipping them up, I reached into my back pocket and handed her some wipes. "Here let me help you. I will admit I got kinda carried away. " I helped her back to her feet and then went to be lookout as she used the wipes I gave her to clean herself up.

"Jace." I looked back to see her gather the rest of my cum that was on her face and carefully gather it all in her hand where she proceeded to put it in her mouth and swallow it. I simply smiled and shook my head before asking her," Are you ready to go back now?"

She fixed her appearance a bit more before we both made our way out of the secluded part of the library and back towards the door. As I was walking behind her to appreciate the swinging of her hips I lock eyes with one of the male assistants who gives me a knowing look and then a thumbs up. I send one back in response and then continue following Tracey out of the library.

Looking at the clock I see that I have no more classes for the day and am making some plans to go training when I hear Tracey call out to me ," Oh Jace wait a second!" I turn around to see her walk up to me and hand me a folded up piece of paper. I look up to see her walking away , her nice shapely hips and ass swaying side to side in the distance.

Unfolding the piece of paper I'm treated to the sight of a kiss mark with her number on it with the message saying 'Call me if you want to have a good time later - Tracey.' I just tilted my head back and laugh, the sound echoing in the corridors.

Junkyard

I managed to get an autonomous field around myself, like a force-field of sorts. I tested it by going to a bee hive and disrupting it which I'll be honest was very fucking scary considering I hate bees and it was a pretty large fucking nest. I poked the hive repeatedly with the stick I levitated up to it and made a swiping motion which hit the hive straight down directly to my feet. I waited with anticipation as I watched the bees start to swarm my person, and a smile lit up my face as I saw them constantly try to get to me only to seemingly hit a wall. I felt just a slight strain on me but nothing massive thankfully so that meant that I could keep this up for quite a while.

After testing my force-field I decided to try and fine tune throwing projectiles of varying sizes, starting with little rocks and tossing them at the cars in sight. Hearing ping, ping, ping each time I scored a successful hit on one of them and afterwords I decided to lifting some of the empty cars. I started off first with a small junked car and extended my hand towards it while concentrating watching it shake before lifting straight up into the air about ten feet. I don't feel the strain yet so I decide to start moving it from side to side, up and down before setting it back down. I repeated this with cars of varying sizes for a good few hours before deciding to stop and head out to a place to eat picking a burger place because I was in the mood for some fat goodness.

By the way in case you were curious, I haven't forgotten my goal of helping Andrew and making sure his life is better. I approached him at school during lunch sat at his table, just striking up a conversation with him. It didn't make me his best friend in the world but it definitely surprised him that someone had willingly sat down and wanted to talk with him. I just asked about his life, what he liked and how we was doing, and of course he answered just a few of them and not all of them. He did tell me he enjoys the new videotaping habit that he's picked up and a whole slew of other things. Turns out he very much enjoys playing video games and dungeon and dragons but as of late he's not able to do that for reasons he didn't disclose.

I also found out that the telekinetic cave incident had already happened, by the feeling of contact that came from being in close proximity to someone else with my powers. I also made it a habit to eat lunch with him and hang out with him from time to time in order to keep fostering a measure of friendship outside of the very few people that were in contact with him. I made sure not to pry into the reason that he would get withdrawn whenever I asked about his mother and the sheer amount of anger that would erupt whenever I asked about his father.

I knew he was very sensitive about this topic and frankly knew becoming true friends with him was definitely going to take a while.

'Well I got plenty of time to help him and...' I look over the lunch room and look over at Tracey who is talking with her group. She must feel my gaze on her because she soon locks eyes with me and blows me a kiss '...plenty of other ways to kill time.'

Few months later...

Success! I managed to get through to Andrew and get him to open up a bit more about his situation at home. To my surprise I guess he feels he can trust me because he reveals to me about the new powers that he and his friends got from the cave and the glowing lights. I reciprocate and show off my own telekinetic powers, they are a bit more along than his but he doesn't seem to mind. He's just happy as hell that his best friend has powers just like him.

He takes the time to introduce me to the others in the group that have the same powers like him: the school's quarterback Steve and his cousin Matt.

I'll flat out tell you right now: I absolutely detested Matt from the get go because all I could remember from watching the movie and on is just the constant distance and how rude he was to his cousin. Sure, maybe I'm being unfair but all I remember is him now coming in at the last second to give Andrew a half assed apology then just killing him. He cares about his cousin sure but cares more about his popularity and that chafes with me.

I like Steve though, he's a kind lad and does his own thing for helping out Andrew and he's a quick study which would be good since I'll be learning right along side with the guys. I pulled Andrew aside at one point and asked him that since he constantly recorded his life, try and catch his dad being an asshole and get him arrested and I would try to help his mother, not elaborating on it when he decided to question me on what I meant just telling him that I'd help when I can. He looked at me weirdly before shaking his head and then we went back to talking about plans after high school and different ways to use our powers.

The biggest reason I needed him to record his dad's abuse was for evidence for me to go to the police, I already KNEW the drunk bastard assaulted his kid both verbally and physically, I just need the proof before I took steps to get his mom into my med-bay. This was definitely going to be a big endeavor and probably take a few more months to maybe even the rest of my stay.

Years later...

As I stood watching Andrew hugging his mom, tears of happiness just trailing down his face, once again felt that nice warm feeling of contentment. So, to recap the previous years, at my behest Andrew managed to catch his father multiple times in the act telling him that it was his fault his mother was dying, slapping him, telling him that his son's friend myself included weren't really his friends. Just tons of horrible abuse being hurled at this man and it was not fair at all. So , after taking some deep breaths to calm myself I then went with Andrew to the station and asked for some police to come and showed them the multiple videos of the abuse while the police officers asked Andrew about everything they could while making sure that he knew he did nothing wrong here.

All that evidence was a foregone conclusion to get his asshole father brought up on charges of Child abuse and Assault and arrested. He's currently awaiting trial now and the lawyers I hired on Andrew's tell me that with the videotapes being used, he has a slam dunk case and is facing years in prison. Since that was underway I decided this would be the perfect time to fix Andrew's other issue, his dying mom and told him to take me to her. His mom was in a bad way and if I hadn't done this shortly after we got rid of his father, I'm almost certain she would have died in this hospital and I don't know how heavily that would have effected him and frankly I don't want to know.

I revealed to Andrew my status as Jumper while there and demonstrated it by turning the doorway in which we just came through had change to my med-bay to which with her and his permission I brought them into. I brought her over to the pod where we could heal her back to whole and healthy and asked Andrew to levitate her into the pod gently as to not hurt her. He did so and with one last gentle hug to his mom, I closed the pod and let it do its work. After about 1-2 minutes of whirring and flashing lights, the process was finished and Karen Detmer came out of the pod looking better than she had ever been. Of course, Andrew was elated that his mother was healthy again and pulled her into a crushing hug of affection while I watched on from the side.

I was completely just ready to rest up and head out from this jump as I had finished everything I had set out to do, I had made sure that Andrew's life was better and his father paid for his crimes. I also had anonymously paid for the outstanding hospital bills and other such bills that were plaguing the Detmer household so they wouldn't have to worry about that. I also left a briefcase on their table in the living full of a few hundred thousand dollars that they'd be able to live off of for a bit. I got Andrew to explain about the powers and what not to his mother before he kept to his word to go around the world with his friends. No need to make your mom who you just got back worry about you and find out in another way right? I said my good byes to Andrew and bunch before the portal came up and I walked through it, content.

**Christ, It took me a while to write this out. This was also my very first time writing smut for the first time so leave plenty of feedback on what was good and what was terrible. Leave some suggestions for jumps too if you guys got some.**

**See you guys later!**


	6. Just another day in New York pt.1(Constantine)

When I had returned from the Chronicle Jump back to my warehouse and chose the Constantine Jump I should have known I was going to be seeing some terrible stuff since it was a world where Heaven and Hell along with all the other things that go bump in the night existed. I finally had chosen to use another race other than human and it was to be an Angel because hey 'I can finally fly now!' and all the other goodies such as even more increased strength, speed, and divine magic.

I also foolishly bought the drawback Work to Do which meant having to deal with the constant world-ending apocalypses my entire stay here but I figured becoming an Archangel along with the weapons and magic I had access to would make this jump trivial.

I couldn't have been further from the truth.

****

Transition

****

I had arrived at my Condo after just having stopped this week's apocalypse. A group called the Cult of the End had wanted to bring about the return of a greater demon who while not as horrible as Lucifer was pretty high up there. As such it was up to me to deal with it as no one else seemed to ever get a heads up or even an inkling of this.

Thank the heavens that I had access to a **Bible of Hell** because due to the threats being of apocalyptic nature and also of demonic interference, the book would update in real-time with 100% accurate information about who was involved, what the date of the ritual was and what each person involved looked like. It was very disappointing to realize that humans fell prey to the charms of demons quite easily when offered some semblance of power or immortality not realizing that they would sooner be killed than actually receiving any type of reward.

I rubbed my forehead before walking over to my kitchen and beginning to make some dinner. I was fucking exhausted, this time the demon or rather demons had almost achieved getting through by the time I had arrived.

****

Hours earlier...

****

I had found the location, an abandoned building on the western side of town, and smashed right through the ceiling the moment I saw that they were about to sacrifice a group of people they had in a cage. I immediately put a stop to that by transporting that cage into my slice of heaven and already right then and there the ritual was disrupted and the ominous bright red light that was coming up from the pentagram written in blood on the floor immediately sputtered out and died. Of course, this did nothing to deter the cultists and they just all decided that the blood of an angel would bring their lord through after I had gotten rid of their previous sacrifices.

"FOR THE GLORY OF OUR LORD BELIAL! KILL THE ANGEL AND BE REWARDED IN THE AFTERLIFE BROTHERS!" The cult leader yelled to his flock of fellow cultists who he has somehow convinced to go along with this whole dumb ass apocalypse plot.

Seriously they had even let some demons take control of their bodies in exchange for the promise of some sort of power over death or whatever line they fed to theses guys. It was insane.

'What a shit show this is.' I thought to myself as I threw another cultist across the room and heard him impact the wall with a thud. Dodging a slash from another cultist I let out a blast of force all around me, creating some space and allowing me to take advantage. I called upon my divine might and let loose a blast of holy magic which burned away a great portion of the demons in an instant while some of the tougher ones had survived it but were bruised and disoriented.

I rushed forward pulling out my blade and slashed off the head of one demon while blasting another with holy light. That's two down and more to go. I turned around just in time to witness more cultists come pouring into the room along with some of them contorting and shaking before exploding and revealing themselves to be fiends, demons, and devils. I hefted my blade and flew into the whole of them, a whirlwind of holy death visiting myself onto their unholy beings.

I spun, slashed, kicked, blasted for god knows how many hours before I finally all that was left was the cult leader who was trying to crawl out of the room. I had kept an eye of him the entire time I was fighting by way of tagging him of sorts with my telekinesis, making sure that he did not escape so he could start this up again elsewhere. I had already shut down two cults dedicated to bringing different demons about and I did not want to deal with the same jackass somehow getting away and starting this shit again elsewhere.

"Lord Angel! Please mercy! Belial h-he tricked me! I didn't know what I was doing! I was under a compulsion!" All excuses that I had comp he was crab walking keep an eye on me away from me, a trail of urine following him as he had vacated his bowels at some point when he watched me tear through the horde of demons he had with him.

They all did whenever they saw the might of an Archangel in all its glory quite frankly I'd have thought these people would have heard about me by now, but then I'd only stopped two apocalypse events this year. This one being these second one while the first was another plot for sacrificing a child, a fucking child, for greater power of the mystic arts. Blood of the innocent is a very strong reagent its...just disgusting and pisses me off.

Anyway, back to this asshole. I picked him up holding him at arm's length and gripping his neck tightly, slightly choking him.

"You who almost brought about the end of the world for your selfish desires and Dark Lord woulddare ask me to give you clemency? Look around this room and ask if I would grant you that." he looked around the room as much as he could and soaked in the carnage I had wrought. Bodies were strewn around, scorch marks, destroyed walls and more.

I watched the realization that he wasn't getting out of this and he began to plead even more for me to let him go.

"God have mercy on your soul because I certainly won't." Then I incinerated him and scattered his ashes, leaving nothing behind that could be recovered. After double-checking making sure that no one or nothing that could be used to continue making summoning the demon had survived I flew up from the building and cast a spell at it, destroying all traces of the ritual and the cult in one fell swoop.

I then flew off back towards my house, tired from the day of stopping another cult and saving people.

"I'm going to have to get those people back to their families after I get some rest." and I flew off back to my home for some relaxation before I started doing that.

Back to Present

I finished up cooking the meal, spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. I had infused a bit of magic within the meal, to invoke feelings of calm and safety, while I was cooking because a good meal after an ordeal usually soothes the soul. Then I waved my hand and the people who were trapped in the cage were seated at the table, two men, two women, and a teenager. I was standing at the head of the table and cleared my throat to catch their attention.

Ten sets of eyes turned their gazes on me and took in my appearance. The emotions in the room were high but that was to be expected for people who had been kidnapped and witness to things that went bump in the night.

So I took a deep breath before speaking to them," So, ladies and gentlemen what you were unwilling participants to tonight is something that I deal with daily. I assume most of you are religious yes? " I get confused nods in response, obviously they were thinking where I was going with this " Well, what those men and women that had kidnapped you with the full intention of raising a demon lord to power and ending the world."

Judging by the looks on their faces I could tell they thought that I was crazy. Each of them were looking to head towards the door, edging ever so slightly out of their seats. I was scaring them further instead of putting them at ease, I should have just told them to eat.

"Okay, you know what? Screw this, here I'll show you what I mean." and then I waved my hands and let loose a wave of healing magic towards them. Before their eyes their wounds healed, hair grew back, and malnourished figures disappear and in their place were their full figures back to being normal or as normal as they looked at their peak. I used this opportunity to put them in their best shape possible, enhance them a bit to be resistant to possessions, illusions, the works. I also made sure that they would be immune to mundane diseases, would suck if they survived this ordeal just to get die from some as mundane as cancer.

They looked at themselves in amazement, poking and prodding each other to make sure that they weren't dreaming and were still back in the cage being tortured and watching people being slaughtered for a ritual to summon a demon.

"What did you just do? I- I have never felt this good in a long time!" The man spoke while looking at me. I could tell the others felt the same if the tears of happiness rolling down their faces were any indication.

"I healed you of all your ailments, injuries and also put you in the best shape of your lives as recompense for not being there fast enough. I should have been there weeks in advance but it took a while to realize that I had been tricked and sent elsewhere. "

"But who was it you saved us from and what were those..those things?" This question came from the man and the others at the table sat up, interested in this information.

I decided to drop the bombshell on these people in a two-fold way.

Taking a deep breath I told them, " Those things you saw were demons. Heaven and Hell exist ladies and gentlemen and currently, the battleground happens to be in New York at the moment, but for worry not.

Silence permeated the room for a bit before the teenager who had been quiet spoke up asking, " If those were demons and Heaven/Hell exists, what does that make you? I mean that place you sent us to was...it was such a nice place. I can't even really describe how perfect it was.

Smiling at the question I replied with, "Ah, yes. That place I sent you to was my slice of heaven. A place only I can control and make the rules in. Think of it as a haven for the downtrodden and defenseless if you will. To answer your other question as for what I am? "

I stood up from the table and decided to be a bit dramatic, I gave off a bright light which caused them to protect their eyes and obscure my form. When It died down I was in my Angelic form and they gazed upon my form with awe and disbelief across their faces.

"I am an Archangel little one and I come to stop the end of the world."

**Hello, so I decided I would change up my writing style just a bit but also try and write being in the jump instead. So, Constantine is going to be longer mostly because I am trying some new stuff but also that its a definite need to be longer if I hope to add in some new people/plot points. I will see you guys later, tell me what you think and as always feedback/criticism is always welcome.**


	7. Just another day in New York part 2(Constantine)

"Again and this time keep your hand steady."

Carmen merely grunted at me in return as her attention was completely and utterly focused on hitting the target downrange, the multiple arrows littering the floors spoke volumes as to her progress on how that was going.

As it turns out when you inform people about the angels, demons and other horrors pervading the world and after saving them from horrible circumstances, they tend to want to. Who knew?

I watched her pull the string back again,notched an arrow, and let it fly and it looked like it might actually hit. Her face lit up with anticipation and excitement as the arrow got closer and closer to the target. I also was watching with rapt attention to see what the outcome would be.

The arrow flew and flew and as it looked like it just might hit... it flew completely over the target and hit the wall behind it before clattering to the floor. Joining the rest of its brethren in heap around the target.

I kept my face blank and my amusement in because I've come to learn that Carmen Espinoza has a very explosive temper out of the bunch I have been training. Almost as if to prove my point she lets out a frustrated scream and tosses down her bow.

I try to light the mood just a bit , " That's not fair. That bow didn't do anything to you." She didn't take kindly to my attempts at humor. Turning on me with a thunderous expression on her face she stuck her finger in my face and started yelling

"OH HAHAHA! Just LAUGH it up why don't you! We all can't have magical bullshit powers Wings! We all can't just wave our hands and have shit happen when we want it to! GOD I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOU ARE THE WORST!" and then she stomped off in a huff after she finished her tirade, grumbling all the way till her she faded out of sight.

I just stood there with a stunned look on my face for a bit after weathering her verbal assault and it was then I realized that maybe joking around when someone is frustrated maybe isn't the best idea.

Oh that's right I should probably mention that I have started up an organization dedicated to fighting and defending humanity against the supernatural forces that try and take over the city/world. At first I wasn't going to but I realized shortly after stopping another apocalypse atway too close a call because it ended up being halfway around the world that I needed help and there was no way around that.

Thus the Order of the Cross was born, an organization that would be stationed worldwide and help to stop/stifle demons and their ilk whenever and wherever possible so that others may live a life safely and securely. The group of people I had ended up saving were actually among the first members that I had: Carmen Espinoza, Daisy Walker, Charles Lee, Morgan Nao and last but not least Carrie Williams. To be perfectly honest the five of them were actually the ones who suggested the whole organization idea to me.

**Flashback**

After the expected bombardment of questions concerning what it mean to be an Angel died down ,we made introductions to each other we started to eat the meal I had made for us all earlier. I could tell it had been a while since they ate because they were absolutely wolfing down the spaghetti. I ate a bit even though I didn't really need to because hey it's spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Who doesn't like that? As I swallowed another mouthful of spaghetti I heard Carmen put down her fork and ask me another question.

"I gotta ask are there more of you out there stopping these apocalypses happening around the world? I doubt you you can be everywhere at once."

Charles chimed in " Yeah I was also curious about that. I don't really see anyone else here unless this is like a safe house or something." The others had stopped eating as they were waiting for my response to the question.

Not really paying full attention as I was really enjoying my spaghetti and meatballs because it has been a good while since I ate them, I wasn't really paying attention fully

"Hmm? Oh no it's just me living here. There's no one else so you don't have to worry if we can't find your families or anything."

"No not living here, I meant who else is helping you with your work? Like are you apart of a group and this condo is just like where you guys meet up? Do other angels just pop in from time to time and you guys compare notes? That sort of thing."

I finally registered what she was asking and responded. "Oh! Uh...No. I'm the only one who's been stopping the rituals, cultists and all that world ending stuff." By the looks on their faces I could tell that was not the answer they were expecting.

Surprisingly it wasn't Carmen who yelled in disbelief, though I could tell she was shell shocked at the prospect that only one angel was actively taking strides to do shit, but Morgan this time.

"W-what the hell do you mean! How can you be the only one taking care of stopping this kind of shit?! Why isn't there anyone else! Don't tell me you are trying to go at it solo or lone wolf shit are you?"

I sighed. "I understand your frustration but the fact of the matter is that none of them would really believe me. Before I started doing this I had peddled some forgeries in the supernatural community to some pretty important people. They didn't take to kindly to that so now I'm more or less blacklisted and it's hard to get help for this so I just didn't bother. I mean it's not like I can just make my own organization right?"

Silence once again fell on the room for a bit before Carrie spoke up after being quiet the entire time.

"Why not?" Everyone at the table looked over at her. The sudden attention making her shrink in on herself a little before she continued " Why can't you just make your own group? You've saved more people like us right and I'm sure there are other people out there who feel the same about the demons. I'm sure you could do it! I'd join!"

"I would also." I looked over to see Charles had said this. It was like an avalanche, suddenly the whole table was stating they would join any group I'd make if I was dedicated to helping them.

And that's how the Order of the Cross was born.

**Flashback End**

While, I was a bit resistant at first of the idea due to it being mostly if not entirely comprised of humans with just me at the helm, I quickly realized that it was a good idea. I'd be leaving this world in less than a few years and there was no guarantee that these plots wouldn't continue shortly after I left. Sure the world freezes when I leave so it won't be that bad, but humanity does need its own defenders and its own power to stand on its own. So I reached out to some of the people I had saved from previous rituals, events of catastrophe and other such supernatural phenomena to see if they would be willing to join the group.

Surprising me yet again, there were a large portion of people who were willing to join and help. Hell this organization really got the structure set up quick due in part to collaborative efforts from both myself and other enterprising groups. Soon in little over a span of a year I had multiple cells around the world, stopping demonic activity in places that I would be hard pressed to get to along with getting reports sent to me to read over. Three of the five founding members were leaders of different cells across the world with the exceptions of Carmen and Carrie. The first because she wanted to stay in New York and as she put it 'you gotta have someone to watch your back.' and the second was because she was only around fifteen-sixteen years old and I was frankly not comfortable sending out someone of that age who hadn't even experienced life to fight demons.

To help out with defenses and offense capabilities, because hey humans fighting demons and hybrids is pretty fucking hard, I gave whoever joined the group a form of divine magic. I modeled it to work like the Quincies from Bleach where they completely obliterated the hollows instead of purification like the shinigami.

I also taught them the basics of combat which I decided to be archery along with learning how to channel the magic I gave them through the bow. It took quite a while before most were competent in both enough to do this, but it paid off pretty well in the end if the reports I received where they were cleaning out cities and cells of demons that were trying to gain footholds were getting pushed back. The biggest thing I taught them along with magic was creation of their gear. While I had enhanced them to superhuman levels along with the magic, I needed them to be able to create their own gear for when I was not there so I took to teaching them also how to create the bows, the crosses who designate those who were in the group and lastly the Seele Schneiders.

So while that was getting setup, I had at one point checked in on the Constantine storyline to see how that was going. Constantine had managed to find out what was going on with Gabriel and Momon and had dealt with that while absolving himself of his sin of suicide. Of course he had shortly ,after leaving Angela with the Spear of Destiny, went right back to his day to day of exorcising demons and such. I decided to meet with him at his friend's grave to get him to join the group.

It would be good for him to know that there were others' like him who were actively taking strides to make sure that humanity weren't to be the play things of higher beings.

**Graveyard**

Constantine was still looking up when I appeared in the graveyard behind him. "Hello Constantine."

He immediately spun around towards my voice and saw me standing there in my normal form, I decided that showing up in my angelic form so soon after he had to fight with Gabriel probably wouldn't endear me to him so I decided to just show up in a black suit.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked me, eyes constantly looking for other people to see if this was a trap.

"I go by Jace Spicer, pleased to meet you Constantine. As to how I know you? What Angel worth their salt wouldn't know the infamous Constantine?"

"An angel huh? What could you want with me? If this is about Gabriel you should know that the big man upstairs cast him out." He obviously thought I wanted some revenge on him for Gabriel getting kicked out of heaven.

"No, that's actually not why I'm here. Although I say good riddance to bad rubbish if I do say so myself. Gabriel was way too much of a snob for me." I said before shaking my head. " No, I'm here because I'd like you to join a group that I put together. It's full of people like you who stop stuff like the birth of Mamon and all the creepy crawly bumps in the night."

"A whole group you say? Well, I just gotta see how this looks. Lead the way."

Huh...well that was easy.

**Later...**

Constantine was skeptical of the fact that I had gathered all these people together like this but once he saw the reports and also saw how we drilled constantly along with our gear, he was interested. Though he said that he prefers his suits instead of the armor I had the group wearing. Stating that it wasn't as stylish as what he wore

I just laughed before showing him around further in the compound.

By the end of my stay here The Order of the Iron Cross had tens of thousands of members and was ever growing, rivaling even the churches holy sect that existed. I reflected back on my work as I sat in my office looking over more documents and reports. I then noticed that everything stopped again like it usually does and the portal appeared like it usually did. I then stepped towards the portal and right on through.

**I'll admit the ending of this chapter isn't the best but I was glad that I managed to get the Group up and running before I left. I'll most likely be filling out and posting the next jump within a few hours after this one to see which one complements my current stuff now. Leave feedback/suggestions/criticisms as usual guys.**

**Have a good day and I'll see you later.**


	8. Limitless(Generic Naruto Fanfiction)

'This is hell. I've gone and sent myself to hell.' these were my thoughts as I was finally cornered by some of the fangirls that I would end up dealing with. They looked alright really but their voices...their voices were like nails on a fucking chalkboard.

"Oh Jace! Won't you be mine? I promise to provide you with worthy heirs and lots of love."

"Back off you cow! It's obvious that he'll come for me and my obvious beauty over your ugly looks."

"How fucking dare you! Why I ought to...!"

I took this moment to swap places with a shadow clone and make my escape back towards my apartment, fed up with dealing with their bullshit for today. I needed to be getting back to training anyway ,I was still experimenting with my bloodlines and seeing what their limits were. Thinking at lightspeed and able to multitask combined with near impervious to damage left room for multiple possibilities for different types of techniques and also multiple ways to speed up my training rate.

I had arrived at my apartment complex and was walking through the foyer to the elevator when I heard a male voice call out to me. "Hey Jace! Wait up a second I need to talk to you." I turn around to see that It's Kabuto that traitorous fucker who was serving Orochimaru. Just being near him had me on my guard, even though I could take him you never underestimate your opponents.

That's just a quick way to die and/or be put under someone else's thrall and I refuse to serve under someone ever again.

"What is it Kabuto?" I asked him crossing my arms and giving him my attention.

He smiled before answering, " I saw you running away from your fangirls again. Trouble in paradise?"

"Paradise? More like hell. Most of these women are just people who want to get at the money and prestige that I have currently or they somehow got it in their heads that I'm some lonely person and 'Troo wuv' is going to make me warmer to them. So, what did you really want to talk to me about Kabuto because I know it couldn't have possibly been about them?" I replied to him irritation seeping into my tone at his beating around the bush.

I saw surprise register in his eyes before bled from his eyes and he held up his hands in a placating manner while answering, "Hey, no need to get upset man. I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff in private is all. I think you might end up being very interested."

In an instant I went on high alert mostly because beyond the occasional interactions, I never talked to Kabuto enough to think that he could be friendly enough like this. So for him to want to talk to me in private led me to the conclusion that Orochimaru was making some moves and probably through Kabuto was trying to get me to come to him.

"...Sure. Follow me." I told him as I turned around back towards the elevator with him in tow. The elevator dinged and the door slid open. We both stepped inside and I pressed the button of the floor that my apartment was on.

We ride the elevator in silence until it dings once more and the doors open and we walk out the elevator towards my door. I fetch out my key before fitting in the lock and opening the door, letting Kabuto in first before following him in after and locking the door while setting up some silence seals, they were noticed by him and when he asked what those were I said they were privacy seals. Since he wanted to talk in private I said he might want me to activate those and he gave me a grateful smile in return before thanking me. I directed him to the living room where we sat at opposite sides, I in my recliner and him on the couch, the coffee table in between creating a barrier of sorts.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about that we couldn't talk about in the open?"

"Well, my employer would like to meet you. He's very interested in you and can offer lots of incentives should you choose to go work for him."

Pretending to not know who he was talking about I leaned forward . "Sounds interesting. Who's your employer?"

Kabuto's smile gained a malicious edge before he leaned forward and spoke the name,"Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin." I locked my gaze on his face giving him my full attention and didn't speak a word so I guess he took that as I was interested so he continued.

"My Lord is a Great man with countless resources at his disposal that would be of great use to you and before you say anything just know that he's more powerful than anyone else in this village not to mention he can offer you great power. Just think about the jutsu and techniques that you can learn and you won't be restricted or held back from reaching your full potential and you can get better women than these failures that are currently chasing after you. So, what do you say?"

I pretended to think about for a few seconds before I replied to him ,"Very interesting offer, here's my response."

Faster than he could react I pulled out my sword and stabbed him straight in the head, the look of surprise on his face as he died was very satisfying. I tugged my sword out of his head after and his body was caught by the shadow clone I summoned. It dug through his clothes before finding a folded up piece of paper, some ryo and some kunai. I took the items before turning and addressing the shadow clone.

"Dispose of the body and then transform into him and make a ruckus before leaving the village and dispersing." The clone nodded its head before sealing Kabuto's body within a scroll and morphing its appearance to that of his and leaving through the door and out the building.

With that out of the way I pulled my attention towards more prudent information: The folded piece of paper ended up being orders from Orochimaru himself who told Kabuto to try and recruit me willingly. Otherwise he was to contact him afterwards and he'd try for me himself at a later date and to keep up his cover.

Incinerating the note and digesting the information led me to one conclusion: I need to get stronger as fast as possible. Sure, my angel form and powers can deal with his bullshittery but it's better to be overpowered than just up to snuff and content. Overpowered provides me with a longer life and a longer life means more time for me to learn and experience more.

I let out a sigh before popping up out of the recliner and fishing out my access key. I walked through my kitchen towards the bathroom where I inserted the key into the door and twisting it, focusing on my Training Ground while doing so. Opening the door revealed an empty field with a few trees dotting it accompanied by a gentle breeze. I walked in and closed the door, pocketing the key at the same time.

"Okay, let's get something more appropriate in here." I waved my hand and the landscape began to change , going from the field to an flat grassy field with no other surroundings in it. The sky overhead changed to be over cast with a bit of rain , because that's how I like it, and then I was finished. Satisfied with the new terrain as it was I concentrated for a few more seconds before summoning up fifteen shadow clones.

"Alright you lot, separate into groups of three with five in each group. "

I waited for them to do so and when they were finished I pointed to the group on the right before speaking.

"You're Group A. Focus on learning more of the sealing jutsu and techniques along with combining them with divine magic."

Pointing to the group in the middle I said," Group B. Focus on refining chakra control and practicing some of these techniques." I summoned up some scrolls from the Uchiha archive I had and tossed them towards the group before giving attention to the last group.

"Group C. You're with me. We're doing some taijutsu practice." I directed them to follow me to an empty area away from the other groups and then turned towards the group. We all assumed stances before racing at each other and clashing.

I didn't leave until late into the night.

"I still don't know how you guys are having difficulties with this cat at all." I said to Iruka as we watched the Daimyo's wife cuddle, read squeeze, the ever loving hell out of Tora the so called 'Demon Cat.' I crossed my arms before continuing.

"I mean really, no one thought to put a tracking seal or a paralyzing seal on the damned thing? It makes the whole mission 12x easier to do when you know where it's going and also when a singular command to freeze makes it stop moving."

Iruka looked at me with a deadpan expression before answering in an equally deadpan voice, "You speak as though we teach the younger ones how to do those types of things in the academy. Anyway here's your reward for the mission. See you later." He handed me a wad of cash before walking down the hallway back to the mission office.

I left the mission hall and immediately was beset upon by some more Fangirls. I tried brushing them off gently before but they didn't respond to favorably and took it as I was returning their advances.

I felt one sidle up to me now her breasts pushing up all against my arm and she was speaking to me in a coy tone of voice while lazily tracing her finger on the side of my face.

"Jace, when will you realize that we are meant to be?"

"Please have my babies!"

"If you don't love me I'll kill you then myself!"

At that I looked over at the one who made the threat. "I'd like to see you try bitch." then I shook off the one who was holding onto me and walked away from the group. I'm gone from the area and elsewhere before they can truly react to my dismissal of the girl.

Danzo had been trying for the longest to get me under his thrall, he'd actually made it pretty difficult to take S-Rank missions by citing my Clan Restoration status to get me to stay in the village, he also approached me a multitude of times to try and get me.

Each time I denied him and each time I could tell he was getting more and more irritated by my constant refusals until finally he'd reached his limit and gave me an ultimatum along with a gift..that I really didn't expect.

**Flashback**

"Jonin Jace, this is your last chance. Join me, join ROOT and you will help lead this village to prosperity and domination the likes in which the elemental nations hasn't seen in decades!" Danzo harshly tapped his cane at the end of his speech as if to emphasize.

Crossing my arms I answered him. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. I. am. NOT. interested in joining your little fucking group alright?"

"That is unfortunate because if you will not join me then you will be destroyed! ATTACK HIM! We'll dissect him afterwards." Danzo yelled out as a veritable horde of his minions came rushing out of the foliage to attack me.

As they rushed me I took a deep breath before yelling out voice deepening as I spoke.

"You've just made a huge mistake Councilman!"

I quickly wreathed myself with fire chakra, it taking over my entire body and the heat of it immediately heating up the air around me. Realizing they would be caught in the middle of an attack , the group tried to retreat mid rush.

There was no escaping this.

**"BY FIRE BE PURGED!"**

I then released an incandescent wave of fire emanating from my person, it surged forward at an astonishing speed. Those who were close were instantly incinerated on contact with the wall while the others further away just felt the heat and attempted to evade the fire. Before they could attempt to recover I released my weight seals in a quick burst of chakra and started funneling wind chakra to my arms, provoking a loud humming sound from the blades that formed.

Wanting to end this quickly and decisively I darted forward and began to slice my way to Danzo, determined to put an end to the man once and for all. The ease at which I sliced through them was akin to slice through butter with a hot knife if the knife was traveling at speeds close to breaking the sound barrier. I spotted him hurrying to unwrap the arm that was surrounding his special nightmare inducing arm with the Stolen Sharingan.

Upon seeing that I sped up, grabbed his nightmare arm, and pulled.

**"AARGGHHHH!"**

He released an agony ladden scream and held his stump as I held his abomination against nature in my hand.

"And what's this? Stealing Sharingan and using them that don't belong to you? I think I'll dispose of this you won't be needing them where you are going. "

And before his eyes I turned the arm into ashes, eliciting a scream of rage and agony as he watched me turn his secret weapon into dust. I used a little Wind chakra to drive away the ashes as a little salt in the wound.

"Now..." I grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled him up by it bringing his face closer to mine as I continued speaking "...you could have walked away and been completely fine if you just left me alone but no. You just couldn't fucking do that, could you!"

I slammed his face into the ground "Please..let me go and I can promise you could have everything you could ever want. Money, support, power. anything!"

"You've got nothing I could possibly want. Unless you are willing to give up your base locations then I might be willing to let you go?"

If you didn't know when someone is scared for their life they'll tell you everything that you want to know. He started singing like a bird and I sent shadow clones to the locations that he told me about each time. After I confirmed those locations were there I addressed him.

"Congratulations Danzo. You kept to your word and I'll keep mine." I let go of my vice grip on his hair and he slumped to the floor, a wreck of a man.

Crying slightly he choked out, "Thank you, thank you-" I then drove my blade right through his head in the middle of his blubbering.

I said let go, I never said I'd let him live now did I?

After cleaning off my blade off and tossing it back to the warehouse, I directed a stream of fire over the area which got rid of all evidence of their being anyone there.

If there was one good thing about Danzo is that he was an incredibly paranoid man who would over prepare an area, it turns out that he conveniently put a silence seal all over the area and lured me a good if not far distance away from the village so our encounter wasn't really seen.

'All luck for me I guess.'

I'd done it.

It was all mastered, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, all of it.

God,did it feel good to be done that's for sure.

Now all that was left was Orochimaru and his multitude of bullshit Curse marks. Thankfully I had an instant fix for that.

"So, your telling me if I just let you push some of your chakra into my mark it'll clear it off and I won't have to worry about anything from that bastard ever again?" asked Anko Mitarashi , the former apprentice of the Snake Sannin. She was a pretty lady that the anime got right indeed. Large breast, fair complexion, hot ass mesh outfit that left little to the imagination and a figure to kill for.

I nodded my head. " Yes essentially my chakra will just purify and remove whatever is inside the mark and leave you without anything there anymore. You'll be tired afterwards of course but free of his influence. So you interested?

"Hell yes I'm interested lets go right now! My apartment is probably the best place if I'm going to be tired from this thing. Let me just finish up eating my dango."

Turns out Divine magic is very bullshit. The moment I pushed my magic into the Mark , it let loose an screech of unholy agony for a good while before it petered out and slid off her shoulder with a puff of smoke accompanying it after.

"Alright that's it Anko. All done. Now if you'll excuse me.." I cut myself off as she wasn't even conscious, the strain of the ritual leaving her exhausted. I picked her up from the couch and laid her on her bed before leaving out the door.

Walking back to my home for the night I kept thinking about how I would be dealing with Orochimaru when a realization hit me, why am I trying to keep myself under the radar? A smile crawled across my face as I put together a plan while talking back to my apartment, an idea taking root through my head. The dispersal of a clone inside one of ROOT'S old bases , its information relaying back to me makes the smile become even wider before a singular thought takes hold in my head.

Orochimaru you are absolutely fucked.

***  
Within the multitude of bases that Danzo had there was a lot of horrible and terrible shit. Human corpses , half grown fetuses, children which I let out and brought to the Hokage. Hiruzen was very much understand that I killed his old teammate as he admitted to himself that his old friend had done and changed far too much from when he knew him if he was capable of this. I requested an S-rank mission to go kill Orochimaru as I told him I found information linking the two together.

All I can say is thank god for bullshit Charm and Charisma skills because it took a good hour to convince him to assign me the mission and an additional hour to convince him to let me go alone. With the mission sanctioned and all I immediately set out with all haste to go deal with him.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering what information the clone gave me that made me so happy, turns out that Danzo in a contingency incase he got discovered to escape to Oto. Which means that he had the location all written down and mapped out for me, and my plan was simple.

Shock and Awe. No speeches, no cool moves, no. I simply flew to the village, made sure that both Orochimaru and all his people were in there before I began my bombardment, blowing the whole village sky high. I conjured up a plethora of light spears and rained them down all over the fucking place. Until nothing was left but a crater.

With the village and him taken care of, I didn't have to worry about anything as killing Orochimaru was the only mission that I had left as nothing else was here to do. I'd achieved my scenario, and killed off the two people keeping me here.

I made it back to the village and reported that the mission was complete with a smile full of pride. I accepted my reward which was a few S-Rank Jutsu along with a few million ryo which I immediately spent on some more rarer materials like chakra conductive metal. That shit was worth its weight in gold and even though the workshop will generate them at a slow pace I'd rather make sure to have a lot of it if I make sure to have any.

In my last year here I just relaxed, there was nothing else that I wanted to do but relax. Shortly after I leave the setting when the world stopped around me and the portal opened back up for me. I then walked through feeling a massive feeling of accomplishment.

**Phew, okay I redid this chapter with a bit more finesse and detail added in this time. Might take a break to be honest as I have been writing for quite a while but I probably won't really. We'll see.**

**See you guys later! Feedback/Criticism always welcomed.**


	9. Under the Sea(Bioshock)

If there is one thing that I can say about Rapture it's this: The idea itself is pretty cool, living in a society where I can go to a simple machine and get superpowers for some currency that I can find/get with just a little bit of effort is amazing. Truly medical science in this world is beyond the scope of magnificence and it's only the 1950's!

Who knew what else this universe had in store for itself with people like this existing within its confines or even Rapture had it kept up to its promise of creating a capitalist society free of any religious and government interference of any kind, where the individual can prosper for its own gain and freedoms weren't constrained of any sorts. However, all of that was just that. A promise and unfortunately promises can be broken. The City itself plagued with problems of the same old negative feedback from many economic, religious and social problems which culminated into powder keg which exploded on New Year's Eve on 1959 and the city has since collapsed upon itself.

Since I'd taken the **Burial at Sea Drawback**, I had shortened my time here in Rapture but still seeing the stuff that was here was horrible.  
Experimentation of kids, people attacking kids for a simple fix of ADAM and witnessed people just come apart at the seams when it all went to hell in a hand basket.

I'd inserted right into the fray as a man named Carnegie Howard. Knowing the fate of the city didn't mean jack diddly when it was already in its dying throes by the time I arrived and I just did what I could to save people but really I'd be lying if I said I did that. I left them to their own self-inflicted hell as I had no pity for the folks down here because the only ones remaining were crazed splicers with just very little not crazy humans.

I ended up in Arcadia when the shit hit the fan and managed to get to Julie Langford, the person in charge of making sure this place even existed. I mean seriously the woman created a garden and trees under water which supplied air to literally the entire city.

Invaluable would not even begin to describe her, so of course the moment shit broke out I made sure she survived because I may plan on leaving this place behind but leaving someone like that down here to rot is criminal. Same with those little girls.

Everyone worth saving is getting their asses out of here except Ryan and Fontaine, they both can sit and rot inside this city. They both deserve it.  
*****

For a city supposedly filled with people who were supposed to be the best and brightest of their respective fields, they are terrible at listening and following directions.

Case in point I asked Ms. Langford to stay in the lab and that I'd go scavenging for some supplies.

She'd listen to these simple directions when they are for her safety right?

So, this can't possibly be her I see in front of me wandering around with just a pipe, no type of awareness of her surroundings and wearing high heels that were clicking loudly right?!

I decided to teach her a lesson, so I snuck up behind her when she stopped to poke a pile through a pile of rubble, putting her pipe down and focusing entirely on her searching. I also deepened my voice with a little bit of chakra application to the vocal chords for extra effect and then bent down till I was right next to her ear, she still didn't notice as she was lost completely in her own little world searching for whatever it was in this pile.

"Ms. Langford!"

She let loose a scream of terror while falling backwards onto her ass and beginning to crawl away right frantically before she noticed that it was me, I was laughing of course at her reaction and thus missed the look of anger that stole across her features.

She picked herself up off the ground, made sure her outfit looked nice, fixed her glasses and patted down her blonde hair before she stomped over to me and got in my face.

"Christ give me a heart attack why don't you, Howard!" she yelled this at my while slapping me on the arm. I just laughed and laughed at her before stopping just enough to catch my breath.

"I…. guess...t-...that will teach you to not ignore my instructions huh? I'm positive I told certain someone to stay in their lab while I went and got us some food and water." I told her while I reached into the pack that I full of stuff I totally found and didn't pull from my warehouse and tossed her a water bottle which she caught.

I gestured for her to follow me while hefting the bag over one of my shoulders and began walking back towards the lab. She'd snatched up her pipe she had been holding before and caught up with me, her heels clicking all the way.

Seriously, how do women run in those things?

"What were you even looking for over in that pile anyway? I don't remember you needing anything." I asked her to break the silence that was between the two of us since I'd scared her, and we'd began our trek back to her lab.

"I was just looking for some supplies for us, Howard. I'm not some simple wall flower that will break to pieces at the smallest injury. Have a little bit faith in me that I won't break apart from just a little scratch."

This woman I swear…

I turned her towards me abruptly, catching her off guard with how forceful I was but I felt I needed to say this, so I made sure that her attention was on me fully before resting my hands on her shoulders and speaking.

"Howard! What are you-?" she started to ask me, but I cut her off before she could say anything.

"Please stop talking okay, I need to say something: Ms. Langford, I know you don't need coddling alright? I know that! Its just that I feel like I need to make sure you're alright. I mean you've seen how bad things have been going, who knows when it gets worse. Just please, do not go out against my instructions again alright?"

As I spoke her face progressively took on a guilty look before she put her head down and whispered out "okay."

I took my hands off her shoulders before slinging one arm around her shoulder and saying

"Alright now that we got that out of the way, how's about we go and make some dinner? I'll make sure to cook your favorite!"

She looked at me with surprise on her features because we for sure had eaten the last of the food, I'd brought back from the warehouse and boy would you believe that someone of her stature could pack it away? Oof.

"Salisbury Steak"?

"Salisbury Steak indeed Ms. Langford, now come on. Let's get cooking."

I saw a smile light up her face before she seemed to go into a subdued state which I noticed but didn't say anything as we kept walking back to the lab as I was sure she'd tell me when she was ready, she was just that kind of woman.

"Oh, and Howard?

"Yes Ms. Langford?"

"Call me Julie please. Calling me Ms. Langford all the time makes me feel like I'm old and no woman wants to feel like she's older than she really is."

"In that case just call me Carnegie then."

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence any awkwardness and tension melting away after.

It was in the second month that Julie finally started to air some of her innermost thoughts that she'd been nursing while I was cooking dinner up for us again, this time I was cooking pizza for us along with some other pasta dish.

This month was also the same month where she confronted me.

"Do you think we're ever getting out of here Carnegie? I mean I haven't heard from Ryan and mostly everything has been destroyed down here except for our place and the food should have rotted by now. Which begs the question: Where are you getting all this food and water?"

Huh…I should have guessed someone like her would have noticed that. Well when in doubt, the more absurd the truth the less likely they are to believe it.

I was setting down the food and drinks on the plate while I told her what she wanted to know

"Oh that. I'm a dimensional traveler who decided to come here and save some people while getting some cool stuff for doing so. I'm getting the food from my collection Warehouse where I store stuff from all my travels. Also, to answer your question I could take you with me if you want to be perfectly honest. Any other questions Julie or are you satisfied with your answer?" I said all of this while wearing a deadpan expression to see if she would believe it or just dismiss me out of hand. When she just continued to stare at me with a dumbfounded expression and say nothing, I took the opportunity to reach over and take a slice of pizza and spoon some food onto my plate.

"Show me."

Wait what.  
I stopped mid chew and pulled my gaze from my plate up to see her standing up from the table, leaning forward slightly with a serious expression adorning her face.

"I'm sorry? What did you- "

"I said, to prove what you said to be true, I want you show me some proof. In short time that I've known you Carnegie you haven't lied to me once, and hell it would explain how you went from being a cancer patient to looking completely fresh and new."

I paled a little before asking, "Wait a minute, how the hell did you know I had cancer."

She walked around the table until she stood in front of me and placed her hands on her hips while looking at me with self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"You don't stay in this business as long as I have if you don't check up on everyone you work with, and I've worked with Tenenbaum to know enough that ADAM doesn't heal the cancer, in fact it would have made it worse at some point. So, bucko, you are saying something as ridiculous as that must have some modicum of truth to it. So, I want you to show me!"

I swallowed the last of my pizza slice and drank the rest of my lemonade before standing up from my chair and walking to stand directly in front of her.

I gestured for her to follow me and we went to the closest door that I had available to me which was my bedroom door.

Seeing the scowl forming on her face I dug around in my pocket before bringing out my access key and holding it up for her to view. She looked between it and me for a while before asking, "And this is for?"

I smiled before I put the key in the keyhole and twisted it, and turned to her before I opened it saying, "The gateway to an entire new way of life my dear."

Then I opened the door.

So, update on what's been going on. Julie took to seeing my Warehouse well along with my personal slice of heaven. She didn't tell me what she saw in there, but I assumed it must have been something concerning me since she would avert her gaze from me while blushing for a while and fixing her glasses frantically.

She also decided that she'd want to travel along with me when I left this universe so to speak. She said she didn't really have anything tying her down besides her job down here and decided that the benefits of learning more and seeing other worlds heavily outweighed her garden here which surprised me to be honest because I fully expected her to try and bring it with her to which she replied.

"I'm going to make a garden so grand and amazing that what I did here will pale in comparison."

Determined that one, isn't she? She also took the fact that she was from a Video Game well after I showed her original fate inside.

Flashback

"THAT LOWDOWN DIRTY PIECE OF FUCKING GARBAGE! OOOOH! WELL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MAN HE'LL REGRET KILLING MY PLANTS I'LL TELL YOU THAT MUCH."

Flashback ended

So, like I said, she took it well.

After I gave her the tour of the place and we were sitting in the lounge, she asked me a question.

"So, What do you plan on doing now Carnegie?"

I was behind the counter fixing a drink for her and me, seems that Rosie had some other business to take care of which is why she wasn't here watching me inside the place. I plopped down mug of vanilla cream soda for me and a sparkling cider for her before I answered.

"Well, I still need to go rescue those little girls and Tenenbaum. No one should be subjected to the horrors of that place at all really and quite frankly I was planning on leaving this place to rot and having it eat my dust after I took care of Ryan and Fontane" I took a swig of my soda before continuing on explaining, "Really even though the place is a technological MARVEL I wouldn't ever want to see this place become common knowledge simply because ADAM is so self-destructive and ruinous on the body that it's simply not worth the trouble. Sure, I could just maybe fix it myself but I don't have the drive nor the want to do so maybe if I come across it again I will but for now just saving a few people, getting some tonics and plasmids before bugging out elsewhere."

Julie shook her empty glass indicating she wanted a refill which I took from her and began to do so as she voiced her own thoughts, "Well, that's certainly a lot on your plate. If you make sure to let me take a few things with me, I may be leaving behind my garden, but my notes will be invaluable for the future."

I agreed and since she knew about the place, I gave her another copy of my key since she was going to be going with me I figured she should have access to the place In the event that I am not here or I don't use my shadow clones to go and help her. After that we turned in for the night after a few more drinks.

I'd heard the plane crashing into the ocean and knew almost immediately that the plot for the game had started. Personally, I had no intention of letting Jack Ryan come down here and hoping beyond hope that he was a good variant, so I decided to do the best course of action and nip him in the bud.

Kind of cold I know but I wasn't going to kill him oh no. I was going to just send him right back up top with all the mental conditioning removed.

Say it with me now: Divine Magic is bullshit and I don't gotta explain shit.

I arrived just as he was getting out of the bathysphere and immediately cold cocked him before ripping away the Shortwave Radio he had picked up. As I did so Fontaine's voice filtered out from the Radio in his Irish persona, Atlas.

"Hello? Boyo you there? I heard something. Would you kindly answer me please?"

I conjured up a shadow clone to begin undoing the deep mental condition before picking up the radio and answering him.

"Oh sorry, Jack can't come to the phone right now. I can take a message though if you so please."  
"Who are you? What happened to the boy?"

"Oh, he's quite unconscious right now and soon enough he'll be quite unable to do anything that you ask him Fontane."

"Look, I don't know who this Fontane fella is, but you better not hurt that boy. I need him to help save my family!" he frantically stated, his voice taking on a desperate tone of voice the more we spoke.

"Well that's too bad for you because right now he's not even here anymore so you are left with me, and I'm not feeling very charitable towards you currently Fontaine. Also, don't bother with the threats just know that I'm going to be coming after you pretty soon and dealing with you after I deal with Ryan." Before he could try and convince me otherwise, I dropped the radio to the floor before smashing it to bits with a stomp. I directed my clone to take Jack back topside and set him up somewhere he didn't have to worry about being contacted or harassed.

Well that's one issue down and many more to go. Well at least Jack wouldn't have to worry about anything down here since I'm going to take his place.

****

I 'd just walked through the door when I heard a shrill scream and then a big daddy sailed past me slamming into the wall very much dead and on fire. I hurried into the room just in time to be witness to the splicer beginning to try and harvest the little girl. Whipping out my pistol from its holster, I fired off a shot while aiming for the splicers head. The bullet entered from one side and exited the other before the splicer teetered on his feet and fell over with a thud. Threat taken care of I approached the little sister who fled in terror, her still shaken from not having her anymore.

Before I could do anything more Tenenbaum made her appearance. By way of shooting me in the shoulder which did nothing, but boy did that surprise me. Looking up I was treated to the sight of a white woman with black hair and a pink work outfit wielding a pistol.

She addressed me, her thick German accent coming through in her angered tone.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER OR THE NEXT SHOT WON'T BE IN THE SHOULDER!"

Sighing in annoyance I responded to her threat," Look lady, I don't know if you noticed but I stopped the other splicer from getting her. Wait…How do you not remember me? I literally helped you get away when the city went to shit. Carnegie Howard? Ringing any bells?"

I watched her face scrunch up in confusion before realization came across her features and she quickly holstered her pistol before she spoke, "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. All I saw was man reaching out to one of my girls and thought the worst."

"No harm done just make sure to not do that next time. Speaking of which do you have anything to help them?" I gestured towards the little girl who was hiding behind the couch looking over at the two of us.

"Yes, I do. Here!" She tossed over a Plasmid down to me which I caught. "That Plasmid will cure them of their condition while killing the slug, so if your intention was to get a great amount of ADAM you were sadly wrong. "

I waved her off before responding," Nah, I don't need anymore of that stuff. I got all the Plasmids I want and the ones I had seemed to have evolved on their own into the newer versions. To forestall any questions on that I have no idea how it was possible either and I never cared enough to investigate it. Look, I'm planning on getting out of here and I want to rescue the rest of these girls. You in?"

Brigid looked at me in contemplation before a smirk popped up on her face and replied "Yes, I am how you say in. I'll give you the directions to the other girls and don't worry about trying to get them to safety. Once you cure them, they will use the vents and come to me."

I nodded before I injected the Plasmid into my arm and felt it take hold. Thank Christ I was acclimated to pain and this process in general because it would suck trying to bear the pain of living through getting my genetic code rewritten multiple times for the previous tonics and plasmids. My arms lit up like a Christmas tree before going back to normal. I took this as a sign that the plasmid was in effect and made my way over to the girl and calmed her down before picking her up and gently running my fingers through her hair while whispering soothingly to her. I activated the plasmid and just like in the game they fought for a bit before their veins lit up very brightly and went limp before she regained a healthy hue to her skin, and I set her lightly onto the floor.

The girl looked at herself before looking up at me saying "Thank you for helping me" and running off towards the vent.

I heard Brigid speak again this time through my radio and say "The path of righteousness is not always easy yes? The reward will become clear in time. Mr. Howard, I don't know why you have chosen to help us, but I will not look a gift horse in the mouth. All that I ask is you keep to your word and help us escape from this hell that we have found ourselves in."

I chuckled before responding with, "You don't even have to ask. I will always help out a pretty lady."

"You flatter me. I am not as pretty as I used to be but thank you for the compliment…and thank you for your help."

With that conversation done I set off to go continue with my self-appointed task knowing that it was going to be quite a monumental one.

Brigid Tenenbaum was a troubled woman. She constantly blamed herself for her part in creating the little sisters and for really using her brilliance at all just so she could better herself.

I didn't hold any of that against her simply because of one thing: She was trying to fix her mistakes and not running and hiding away like Ryan or Fontaine.

Speaking of Fontaine, I killed him while rescuing the very last little sisters, the bastard got it in his head to try and harvest them to get more ADAM for his plan. I of course nixed that almost instantly the moment I saw him by snapping my fingers and setting him ablaze. Funny thing about having an affinity for fire, makes all my fire abilities increased twofold. So, my flames were especially hot, and he was especially dead within a few seconds of him being set on fire. After curing the very last little sister I made my way towards Hephaestus.

I'd killed Fontaine, I'd rescued the little sisters and set them free, it was finally time to confront Ryan before leaving Rapture because boy did, I have some stuff to say to him.

I weathered the assault to his office door quite easily. My fists crumpled his turrets with a single blow, my body absorbed the bullets that were shot at me and I incinerated all his lackeys that tried to come and stop me from getting to their boss.

Spoiler Alert they were not successful.

When I arrived into the place where he was playing golf, he tried to do his usual A man chooses, a slave obeys bullshit speech he gave to his son. I didn't let that happen and Aero Dashed through the glass, breaking it to bits and showering him with some broken pieces. He got some cuts on his face and I snatched him up by his throat before saying my own speech, his arms scrabbling uselessly at my arm in an effort to get free.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit speech Ryan. I worked in this city for years watching you sit around and jerk yourself off to the idea that you could live without any type of government interference or anything of the like. Then you set yourself up as the government by doing a whole lot of questionable shit. Bottom line is you became what you hated Ryan. You cannot get rid of religion without causing issues, you cannot intervene in situations that don't concern you and expect people to be okay with…" it was here that I brought him face to face with me while roaring in his face.

"AND CERTAINLY, IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CONDONE CHILD EXPERIMENTATION ON YOUR OWN FUCKING CHILD!"

My tirade finished; I squeezed his neck until I heard the satisfying CRACK! Of his neck breaking and dropped his body to the floor. I then made my way out of his office, leaving his corpse to rot in the very city that he worked so hard to build.

I'd gotten the girls out with the bathysphere. Julie was in the warehouse after she had collected her own little stash of notes and some clothes after I had directed her to the loft above my lounge.

I really need to fix up the place for companions that I'm going to be getting very soon. Maybe create some rooms underneath the workshop or just look for some more housing elsewhere.

Coming out of my thoughts I looked around the bathysphere at the gaggle of girls that were within the sub with me and Tenenbaum and I have to say. She still really looked pretty, not at all that horrible model that they gave her within the game. She caught me looking at her and smiled gratefully at me while gesturing to the girls. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say, 'It was nothing.'

A few minutes later we broke the surface of the ocean and the girls were treated to the very first sunrise of their lives.

**I think that's a good place to end it. Leave some feedback/Criticisms/etc.**

**See yall later!**


	10. I have had an awakening pt 1(Teen Titans)

Ever wake up on an alien spaceship as a race that's not your own,locked up in a cell with power inhibitors on your hands doubling as handcuff while your next door neighbor who just won't shut up and keeps promising death towards your captors and that they would regret ever messing with her? No? Well, I haven't either until today that is and boy do I have to say that it is absolutely not something that I want to repeat by any means at all.

**"I'll flay the flesh from your bones you ingrates! You'll rue the day that you took Komand'r of Tamaran as a slave! LET ME OUT!"**

Yeah, time to put a stop to that right now as I want get out of here and quite frankly her voice, while not horrible to listen to, is starting to grate on my nerves and quite frankly the longer this goes on the longer she's going to whinge on and on. I get up from my position on the bed,walked over to the wall nearest to her cell and swinging my arms like a pendulum began to bang on the wall separating us, producing a loud groan from the metal as it started to cave within the first blow.

"What in **X'Hal**?!"

Huh. What do you know,I can get her to be quiet. I swung my hands against the wall, this time feeling the cuffs on my hands crack from the force behind the blow which incidentally caved the wall in substantially this time.

Rearing my arms back for a final blow I pause long enough to say, "you might want to stand out of the way miss" before slamming my hands forward a final time and destroying the inhibitors while simultaneously destroying the wall in a shower of broken metal pieces thus creating a hole in the wall for me to step through and see my neighbor in all her glory.

Delicious looking orange skin covered up by her outfit which hugs her shapely figure coupled with her green eyes and black hair and lips makes her quite an attractive woman.

"Komand'r was it? I think now would be the perfect time to get out of here before the alarms-" as if to emphasize my point, loud flashing lights and droning sirens make an appearance accompanied by a frantic voice spouting out the following message

**Disturbance in Block B! Prisoners #29 and #84 have broken free of containment and is escaping! All available units converge on Block B and subdue the prisoner. Lethal force is authorized! I repeat, Lethal force is authorized!**

_Balls._

"As I was saying we should get out of here now and take an escape pod together, bust through the ship and survive in space for a bit or crash the ship into the closest planet essentially giving the middle finger to the gordanians in the process,what's your call here? I'm for any of the plans, but I figure if I'm escaping with someone, I'd like to know that we can at least agree on one and be quick about it please befor-"

**"THERE THEY ARE! BLAST THEM!"**

I turned around and was treated to the sight of a group of reptilian looking humanoids with yellow armor and lots of blasters. They looked absolutely stupid but the ratio of ugly to deadly was still pretty big enough to the point where it didn't matter.

_'Out of time it seems alright time for options 3 then.'_

"Alright out of time we're fighting our way out. Follow me and no questions until we're done here!" I said right before whipping around towards Komand'r and destroying the power inhibitors with a strike and then launching myself towards the group of gordanians with her quickly following behind me into the fray, a smile full of bloodlust on her face.

We set upon the group of them like a pack of hungry coyotes; I took full advantage of my new abilities by firing off salvos of starbolts at any gordanian that was unlucky enough to catch my attention while Komand'r simply used her hands and tore them to pieces with the occasional laser from her eyes. Soon enough the group that had arrived to stop our escape had been completely and utterly decimated, the both of us covered in green blood and other viscera that came from our rampage.

"I thank you fellow Tamaranean for freeing me. You fight extremely efficiently and well when we escape to safety, I promise to reward you by making you my royal consort." I looked over at Komand'r who up until this point in time had been entirely quiet and hadn't said anything said until now and she said it with a pretty haughty overtone to it, like I should have been honored to have set her free and that me being her consort was a forgone conclusion.

Wiping some blood off my face I responded with, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not becoming anyone's consort furthermore I don't even know you to the point that I wouldn't want to..." I can see by the look of disbelief followed swiftly by anger that she is not used to people denying her anything so I quickly followed up my statement with "...but if you wish to talk more about it later than I am more than willing to do so."

Her aggressive stance lowered just a bit before she nodded her head and then asked me, " Very well. What is your name."

I sigh before answering "In order: My name is Tezzan're. You don't need to introduce yourself because I heard you shouting it from your cell Komand'r. Alright so now the plan is-"

She interrupted me,"The plan is to follow me and do as I say Tezzan're as your Queen-"

Oh hell no, nipping this in the bud right now.

I crossed the distance between us in an instant, my face mere inches from her. "Wha-"

I stop her before she can continue, "Let us get something straight right now _your highness. _I follow no orders but my own furthermore it would be a cold day in hell before I follow you anywhere. Now, stop arguing with me and come on." Not checking to see if she is following me, I proceed to blast my way through the ship. Killing any and all that decide to stand in my way I was already pretty irritated about waking up on a ship as a prisoner in a ship full of hostile aliens, and then I had to deal with Ms.I am Better than everyone?

No my patience at the moment was definitely at its peak and anyone watching could tell with how angrily I was burning through the ship. Finally, I arrived at the bridge of the ship or at least what I thought was the bridge of the ship as it had a view of the space with what I assumed to be earth further down below.

The bridge was empty weirdly enough but maybe that was to be expected since I'd gone on a rampage through the ship, probably scared the rest of them off with how much I was destroying their ship.

That's when I noticed the flashing red screen on the console to my left and made my way over to it. The message displayed on the screen said

'**WARNING! CRASH IMMINENT! WARNING! CRASH IMMINENT! CRASH LANDING AT PLANET EARTH!**

I looked up from the console to see that we were coming in real hot and that the earth was coming up closer and closer. We already had made our way through the atmosphere and were on a crash course with what I assumed had to be the home of teen titans considering the huge T-shaped building I can see on an island by itself.

"Well Tezzan're? What's the next step of your glorious plan since we seem to be crashing into a city!" I turn around to see Komand'r standing there with a severe expression on her face, arms crossed under her bosom pushing up her breasts.

_Why does someone so hot have to be such a bitch?_

Without turning back as I was scrambling around looking "Well, the ships going to crash and I have no fucking clue how to control this thing so you are going to need to brace for impact right now Komand'r."

Miss Fussy Britches spoke up with a bitchy tone in her voice, "Alright we followed your plan and look where we are now. You should have just listened to me and everything would have been alright and we'd already be safe and sound on a shi-

She didn't finish because I took this time to knock her out with a blow to the stomach because her bitching was getting on my last nerve and I really didn't want to continue to hear her voice right now when I was trying to think. Catching her before she hit the floor I hoisted her across my shoulder before plopping her unceremoniously into a seat and strapping her in before doing the same for myself. For extra protection I wrapped the two of us in a telekinetic field just in case the crash was more than I expected, mostly for her as I had no clue how durable she was and while she was a bitch that didn't mean I was going to let her die.

I still wanted to tap that after all.

We ended up crashing straight into the middle of a street and thank god we were strapped in because the sudden jerking that came from the crash was definitely horrible. Bracing still from the crash I rode out the constant skidding before the ship finally rolled to a standstill and stopped moving.

I unstrapped myself and Komand'r, taking the chance to grab a handful of her pert ass and using my laser eyes blasted a hole through the ship and flew out of it. Where upon exiting I was immediately met by five individuals who had separated themselves from the simple onlookers and approached the wreckage.

A teenage girl wearing a leotard with a blue cloak showing only her eyes which were black, a green boy with a fang protruding from the top of his lip wearing a purple jumpsuit and gloves, a black teen that had machine parts grafted onto him with a red eye on one side and a grey one on the other, a teen with spiky black hair wearing an outfit consisting of a lot of green yellow and red along with a little cape and lastly another orange haired beauty like the one I was currently holding with the only difference being that instead of black hair and lips hers were Red.

_Wait a minute._

I turned my head and saw the very distinctive T-shaped building on an island all on its own.

Teen titans huh? Awesome.

**Will have more conversation about the landing and reactions for Starfire seeing two more Tamaraneans seemingly pop up out of nowhere next chapter.**

**See ya later.**


	11. I have had an awakening part 2(Teen Titans)

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had gone back to the tower to tend to the unconscious Blackfire and thus was left in the 'custody' of Robin and Raven. I use the word 'custody' loosely because I was more than a match for the two of them, but they didn't know that and there was no need for them to know it until I needed it to be so. I had been a bit hungry so I'd asked them if it was at all possible for some food and so in short order, we'd arrived at the **Pizza Corner **and ordered some food.

Robin lifted his face from his hands before reiterating in a dumbfoundedly the circumstances of how I arrived at earth.

"So let me get this straight: you just woke up on a spaceship as a prisoner, broke free from your restraints while simultaneously freeing the woman who turned out to be my teammates long lost sister, rampaged through the ship and then crash-landed here? Did I get all of that right?"

Enjoying the pizza they had bought me I was too busy chewing to do anything more than just nod my head, red hair swaying back and forth with the motion. The pizza was cheesy, greasy, the pepperoni was mildly burnt, the crust was crunchy and the tomato sauce was piping hot and flavorful. It was also the only pizza I had since I began my jumping, steaks and all are fine and dandy but nothing beats a good old slice. Reminds me of when I went to visit my cousin in New York and we ate some pizza. Ah, good times.

Shaking off the absurdity of the situation, Robin leaned back in his chair while adopting a look of contemplation before speaking again.

"So I guess the question now is: What do you plan to do now that you are on earth? Make a place for yourself, settle down somewhere, become a hero or..." He paused for dramatic effect "...or a villain?"

Finishing off my meal I look at him with amusement in my eyes before stating, "Obviously you have some sort of offer otherwise you wouldn't be asking me this. What is it that you want?"

In response, he rummaged around in his pockets before sliding over a communicator with a "T" emblazoned on it. I looked up from the communicator to the two of them who were waiting for a response and asked

"So what's the catch?"

Surprisingly it was Raven who answered instead of Robin, "Well for starters this deal is conditional: For starters and this should be obvious no harming innocents with your powers, if you have any type of issues that are affecting you and by extension the team you need to talk to someone and make sure they are aware of it. Failure to do so will result in punishment further repeated offenses will result in detainment and depending on how severe imprisonment. Lastly, make sure to train often, clean up after yourself and not be a nuisance in general. That's about it for now. "

Robin took over from here by extending a gloved hand towards me to shake before asking me

"So, are you interested?"

I took his hand in mine and shook it while smiling at the two of them. Guess I'm a teen titan now this will be loads of fun I can already tell.

"Tezzan're, there you are! I want a rematch so I can show you who the strongest between the two of us is!"

"I distinctly remember you saying that the last time... right before I beat you and you went to go mope in the infirmary."

"Blackfire of Tamaran does not mope! That's it! Just for that, I'm going to really beat the crap out of you, now come on let's go fight!"

She grabbed me up from my place on the couch before beginning to drag me towards the sparing area in the Tower. Yeah turns out she accepted the offer to be a Titan too once she heard that I had accepted, I guess I had made that much of an impression on her.

The only problem? She won't leave me the hell alone and constantly tries to fight me to prove that me knocking her out in one blow was all a fluke and that she's the superior warrior between the two of us.  
I don't care that much but if it's something that she wants then I'm more than happy to deny her every time.

Suddenly a devious idea hit me. I planted my feet which stopped Blackfire from pulling me any further and started speaking before she could.

"Hey, Blackfire?"

"What?"

"How'd you like to fight in a place where we can cut loose?"

She adopted a contemplative look before responding. " Go on..."

_Inside my Training Ground._

"Stop dodging damn you!"

"But then you'd be able to hit me and I happen to not like getting hit."

Blackfire let out a screech of rage before barreling down towards me her fists in front of her as she built up speed to hit me. When she was close enough I quickly sidestepped before kicking out and catching her directly in the stomach harshly, sending her hurtling down to the ground where she landed very hard. I floated down to the crater she'd made when she crashed into the ground and hovered over her sprawled out the body.

I spoke to her in my smuggest voice asking her, "So, you ready to give up yet or do you want me to knock you back down again?"

Her response was to launch herself from the crater at me and tackle me out of the air where she landed on top of me, straddling me. It must've been cathartic to her because while she was raining down blow after blow on my face she began taunting me.

"Ah yes, finally you are where you belong: Below me where you always should have been! All those other times don't even matter because right now I have won! Hahahahahaa! Once you are unable to move, I'll make you mine and you'll be no one else's! Serving me and me alone! Then we'll- "

I caught her fist in my hand which I used to reverse out positions, now she was beneath me on the ground and I straddling her.

"Alright, that's enough of that."

She squirmed beneath me trying to break free and buck me off of her. It didn't work at all since I was stronger than her and just tightened my grip on her.

I finally had enough of her snotty attitude and ego and was going to set her straight once and for all.

"Now, listen up missy. I don't know why you got it in your head that I'm going to fall over myself to serve you or live for you and whatever but it's not happening. Like I told you on the ship before we left: I live by my own choices and serve no one but myself. You don't seem to understand that so..." I began to rub her ass roughly which stopped her dead. I let go of her head enough to where she could turn her head to look at me and I could see in her eyes the anger with hints of lust floating around in them.

"What do you think you-" **Smack!**

I felt her inhale sharply before she began to buck fiercely to get me off of her. Oh? Seems like someone didn't like that regardless that extreme reaction gave me an idea.

I hopped off of her and as she quickly hopped off the ground and turned towards me with murder in her eyes, I pointed at her and spoke,**"Scarlett Bondage of Sisarack!"**

Immediately a red beam fire from my hand and hit Blackfire, causing bands of red to appear on her wrists and legs before connecting themselves with a beam of red energy. Given that she had been in the process of running at me the sudden restriction of her movement caused her to faceplant on the floor.

Once she'd recovered from the sudden appearance of the bands she immediately began to try and break through them, tugging on them, using her laser eyes and finally her strength to try and rip them off.

Finally realizing she couldn't get them off herself, she raised her anger filled gaze towards me.

"Get these damn things off of me at once!"

"Hmm...no I don't think I will."

Given that her movement was extremely restricted and all I picked her up and laid her ass up across a log while summoning up a paddle. I was whistling a jaunty tune all the while I was walking back to Blackfire who was not happy with her position. I decided that she needed to get punished for all her proclamations of being better than me and what better way than this?

Was it extremely petty? Most definitely. Did I care? _Absolutely fucking not._

Tiring of her constant yells of "let me go" and "when I get free" I conjured up some wind chakra and ripped open the area holding her luscious ass in check, which caused it to balloon out almost instantly without that tight jumpsuit reigning it in.

"You **Clorbag Vorblernelk! When I get my hands on you! I'll -!"**

I lightly struck her left ass cheek with the paddle causing her to moan out in pain at the suddenness of the blow while also stopping her mid tirade.

"You'll do nothing because I'm in charge right now and you need to learn that I'm not going to bow to your _whims!" _I said this as I smacked her right ass cheek this time, eliciting another shout of pain followed by more insults and threats of bodily harm.

I decided to try out the different function of the bands which heightened the pleasure/pain sensitivity of the captive.

_Let's try out the pleasure sensitivity setting, shall we?_

With a mental command, I set the bands to give more pleasure than pain, other than the knowledge that I did so the outward appearance remained the same for anyone else who was looking at them.

With the bands' setup and Blackfire completely at my mercy, I figured it was time for some fun of my own and hell I might get something out of this because she was right about one thing: She was extremely attractive and I'd be a fool to not take full advantage. Walking around the log and crouching in front of her, I grabbed her up by her hair meeting her angry gaze with my amused one.

"How about a little game Firecracker? I'm going to spank you with this little ol' paddle here." I held up the paddle which she looked at before looking back to me. "As punishment for being a complete and utter bitch to me when I haven't done anything to you, I'm going to spank your ass ten times. You need to count out the number and fast too because otherwise, I'll start over. If you can manage to not cum in that short amount of time or even get wet, I'll do anything you say for as long as you want and do whatever you want. However if you do either of those you'll belong to me: Mind, body, and soul. Sound good?"

She looks at me in silence for a bit before smiling. "I hope you know that when you belong to me that you will be paying quite a lot for this stunt."

Cocky bitch. I got up, walked back around and got into place.

I raised my paddle high before bringing it flat across her ass a scream of pleasure ripping its way out of her mouth in tune with the clap of the paddle meeting her ass.

"That didn't sound like a number~. Guess I'll have to start over huh?"

"N-no! Wait!"

I raised the paddle again before bringing it down with more force on her ass eliciting another shout from her.

"O-ONE!"

**Smack!**

"Twooo! Oh god!" Her ass jiggled from the blow, beginning to change from the orange to a light red.

**Smack!**

"Th-Three!" The redness went from a light red to a normal red now. I raised the paddle before bringing it down again.

**Smack!**

"F-four!"

I decided that I didn't want to play fair even just a little bit and amped up the pleasure sensitivity on the **Bonds of Sisarack **to the maximum before bringing the paddle down with great force. The resounding slap of the paddle hitting her ass echoing across the area.

"Oh gooodd!" I watched her start to shudder and convulse as she came from what must have been an **intense **orgasm. I watched as her arousal dripped down her legs into a small little puddle below her, her legs being bow-legged from the pleasure and she was breathing hard from the orgasm.

I dismissed my paddle back to the warehouse before walking around to crouch down in front of Blackfire once more and tilting her head up so I could see her face. Red cheeks, glassy look in her eyes and drool coming from the corner of her mouth. I lightly patted her cheek to wake her from her trance and once awareness floated back into her eyes I saw the defeat enter shortly after.

"So you lost. Guess you know what that means now don't you?"

Gritting her teeth in anger, she looked away from me while huffing. I patronizingly patted her head like she was a dog before I spoke again.

"Ah it's okay, I'll treat you right and make sure you're happy. But I do have one thing I want you to do when we are in private. "

"And what is that exactly?"

A shit-eating grin crawled its way onto my face.

"Call me **Master."**

**I'm going to stop right there. More on the way later. I just wanted to get my first actual attempt out of some type of smut out at least before I jump headfirst in. Next chapter should be the last one then I'll be jumping to a new world.**

**Criticism and feedback are always welcome!**

**See ya Later.**


	12. I have had an awakening part 3(Teen Titans)

From that point on Blackfire was mine in mind, body, and soul as we had agreed upon. Of course, everyone noticed almost immediately that she didn't antagonize me as she usually would and whenever they would ask they couldn't get anything out of her ever she'd just blush upon remembering what happened, the grit her teeth and walk away in a huff.

Me? I would just smile every time and say, "We've come to an understanding of sorts." and would never elaborate no matter how much Beastboy or Cyborg tried to get me to spill.

Beast Boy most of all wanted to figure out a way to get her to be so nice.

"Dude come on! You gotta tell me what you did to get her to stop, she won't leave me alone! I'll do anything!" Beast Boy was once again trying to convince me to share the secrets of how I got her to be so nice to me now and really I doubt he'd be able to give it a shot without getting his arms ripped off his body by an enraged Tamaranean.

Robin of course pulled me aside to ask if I had done anything untoward or was blackmailing her and I soothed his concerns that I was not, in fact, blackmailing her and we had as I said before come to an understanding and I also hinted that it's possible we were in a relationship to which he just nodded his head in satisfaction before leaving the subject alone.

That secret is mine and mine alone now and I fully intend on taking advantage of that and the ample of amount of spankings she was getting along with the orgasms were absolutely going a long way to making her more compliant to me.

The haughty tone disappeared, the better than you vibe also disappeared and the general bitchiness towards me disappeared entirely. Now more often than not I would receive smiles, massages which transformed into groping sessions in private, and finally, she'd started cooking for me and let me tell you something they don't tell you about Blackfire.

She's a damned good cook.

She retained her persona of arrogance concerning everyone else in public but in private, however, she deferred to me as long as she got orgasms in return. Though if I'm being honest she still had yet to fully commit and call me Master like I asked, I assume because then she would really solidify the fact that she was mine and mine alone.

It's not a problem really as I intend to take her with me anyway so I have plenty of time to get her to say it, it's only a matter of time.

I was walking towards Starfire's room as she said wished to speak with me in private about something. I think I had a pretty good idea of what it might be since I had caught her making eyes at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention and during our spars, she and I would occasionally grope the other. I guess groping is more or less a bit light to say since when she would "grope" me, in reality, both of us were all but just about dry humping one another.

Thank god that most of those 'spars' were inside my private training area otherwise who knows how the team would react to seeing that. I'm not caring of Robin being disappointed mostly because I have overheard him talking to Cyborg about some girl named Barbara who I'm going to assume is Batgirl in this universe, so I'm sure he won't mind not having a hot alien girlfriend.

Though that _totally_ wasn't because I ended up getting the two in contact by way of flying Barbara and her dad out to Jump City under the guise of a vacation or anything and manufactured an incident that caused him to save her or anything...No siree.

Anyway, I arrived outside the door and noticed that the door was locked. I leaned over and pressed the button activating the intercom microphone.

"Hey Star. Hey, it's me, can you open the door?"

After a few seconds of silence on her end, her accented voice filter through the speaker.

"Oh, Tezzan're! Please come in. We're very eager to talk to you!"

As I walked into the door and heard it close behind me I realized that instead of I she said we.

_'Wait a minute, we? Who's we?' _were my thoughts as I walked into her room well really its apartment. Yeah turns out that the tower was also different from the show, the bedrooms were essentially apartments so they were_way_ bigger than you would think it was. The colors of her room were pretty bright and fit her personality. Lots of reds, yellows, and some light greens which I thought were pretty fitting since I imagine they were like her home.

Looking at the clock which said 8pm I didn't see or hear Starfire so I called out to her from the living room.

"Star? Where are you, I thought you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

From the right side of the apartment, I heard her muffled voice from behind the door call out to me.

"Yes, I did and I wish to speak to you in my bedroom. It's the first door to your right."

I followed her instructions and found the door she was talking about and knocked on the door before entering.

"So Starfire what was it that you..." I trailed off as I was treated to a sight most comic book fans would die for and that made me thank my lucky stars that I had a photographic memory because I would forever ingrain this sight into my brain.

Starfire and her sister were both lying naked on her big queen-sized bed in each other's arms, both their large supple breasts on full display. My eyes drank in their toned figures from years of fighting, their hips, and delicious looking thighs. The two of them looked almost identical if it was not for the different hair colors and expressions they had currently. Starfire's was one of lust while Blackfire had satisfaction upon her face with the same mix of arousal that she always had when we were alone together.

Seeing me fall silent upon seeing the two of them naked together, Blackfire couldn't resist showing off she unwrapped her arms from her sister before laying on her front, her breasts squishing together oh so deliciously and her stunning bottom swaying side to side ever so slightly as though she wished to hypnotize me.

"Ah, finally I've caught you flat-footed for once. Struck dumb upon seeing pure beauty are you? It's to be expected when confronted with the perfection of course."

Starfire turned towards her sister with a frown on her face before smiling mischievously and slapping her sister lightly on her luscious ass, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Behave Blackfire or I'll tell Tezzan're to take out the paddle that you told me so much about."

Coming out of my stupor I managed to choke out some words while still coming to the fact that this entire scenario was actually happening.

"How. What. How did the two of you even get to talking about this?" I asked while walking closer to the bed and taking a seat at the foot, the two of them on either side of me. Starfire moved till she was next to me and laid her head on my shoulder while Blackfire laid her head on my lap.

Starfire let out a laugh before she explaining, "Tezzan're I've known my sister all my life and how prideful and stubborn she is. So when she changes from her prideful self who felt that all were beneath her to suddenly be nice and attentive towards someone else I knew something was going on."

Blackfire maneuvered herself till she was on her knees in front of my crotch while Starfire began to take off my shirt.

Blackfire continued from where Starfire left off, "So after a day of team sparring she asked to speak to me alone and essentially interrogated me about what our relationship was. I didn't see the need to hide it and revealed what had been going on and the bet. She then revealed to me her burgeoning feelings for you and so we made this plan to share you. Congratulations, you should only be so blessed to have two beautiful Tamaraneans doting on you."

Boy did I ever hit the fucking jackpot.

Before I got too happy I asked for clarification before really making sure this was happening. "So the two of you just...what sat down and talked about this? I'd have thought you two would never want to share especially you Blackfire. You don't seem the sharing type."

She was in the process of taking off my shorts when I asked her so she stopped to answer.  
"Normally yes I would be against it, but I figure I should take pity on my sister and not leave her out of her first serious relationship. "

"But how-" I began before being cut off by Starfire's lips crashing into mine and her tongue exploring my mouth. After a few moments she pulled back, trail saliva left behind.

"No more talking."

I looked at both their naked bodies before hurriedly getting up and taking off the rest of my clothes. Shucking the rest of my outfit, my erect member popped out of its confines and was on full display to the two of them.

Upon seeing my member both faces lit up with appreciation and anticipation which I'm not gonna lie stroked my ego pretty well.

I moved over to the two of them and once again sat at the edge of the bed, resuming the kiss that I had started with Starfire while Blackfire decided that she would be first to sample my cock and inhaled it all the way to the base, my tip kissing the back of her throat. I let out a groan of appreciation into Starfires' mouth while placing my hand on Blackfire's head and the other on Starfires' ass squeezing it heavily.

Blackfire apparently really wanting to show off her skills began to bob up and down rapidly while dragging her tongue on the underside of my shaft and suctioning her mouth like a vacuum. All the simulation that she was doing was rapidly bringing me closer to orgasm, so I removed my hand from Starfire's backside and with both hands grasped Blackfire's head and began to piston in and out of her mouth rapidly. Showcasing early that she had no gag reflex I used her like an onahole and began to roughly fuck her throat, her arms were limp at her side as I moved her head up and down.

Before long I had reached my limit and shoved my dick down her throat before letting loose a torrent of cum, her eyes widening and cheeks puffing out slightly. I felt her throat contracting, swallowing rapidly in order to keep up with the amount and it was indescribably amazing to look down and see her normally sneering visage and pouty lips wrapped around my cock swallowing my seed like a common whore. Finishing my orgasm I pulled out and some leftover spurted onto her face, a few strands staining her visage.

"Oh dear Sister, you are so filthy! Here let me get that for you."

Starfire said before she crouched down and grasping her sister's head, held her in place as she licked the excess cum off her face. Her tongue trailed ever so slowly on her sister's face, making sure to grab each and every drop before going a step further and swallowing the rest.

She then looked over at me with a sultry smile on her face, her sister sharing the same look of lustful expectancy.

"That was delicious, I do hope that you have more left in you. It would be disappointing to not be able to get more."

"Yes Tezzan're, I too hope that you have more of your delicious essence left to share with the two of us."

Hmm, this could be a problem...wait I got it.

"Hold on, I haven't tried this at all so I need to concentrate on this." I hovered a hand above my groin while I was talking

"Concentrate on what?"

"Sssh sister, let him do his thing. Who knows it could be interesting."

I closed my eyes while concentrating on what I wanted and before long the exclamations of surprise told me that my venture had succeeded. Looking down at my groin I was treated to the sight of not one but _two _penises.

Looking at the sister's I said, " Well ladies? The night's still young and there's plenty more where that came from. Though to really get the advantage of this I need you two to follow my directions."

Pointing at Blackfire I said, " I need you to lay on your back on the bottom" then I pointed to Starfire " and I need you to crawl on top of her for this to work."

Both sisters, while puzzled at my directions, did as I asked until the two of them were a delicious sandwich of bountiful orange booty. Walking behind the two of them I grasped saw that both of them were pretty wet, but it never hurts to do some foreplay so crouching down I opened my mouth and trailed my tongue across Starfire's damp lower lips while beginning to finger her sisters. Both sisters moaned in pleasure as I explored their depths.

"Oh yes! Right there."

"This is most enjoyable!"

With that bit of encouragement I began in earnest to lick and finger bang both Starfire and her, the moans turned into screams of pleasure as I moved my finger in a particular spot for Blackfire which caused her to begin to orgasm while I flicked Starfire's clit while fingering her pussy which caused her to start to orgasm. Both shook and shuddered, riding out their orgasms for what seemed like hours but in reality must have been just a few minutes. Once they settled down, I decided that it was now time and stood up behind the two of them and began rubbing my tips against their respective entrances.

"Are you two ready?" I asked while looking at the two of them. Their responses were moans of confirmations and Starfire who shook her ass side to side. I then slowly pushed forward and was met with what seemed to be the tightest feeling around my penises that I have ever felt. Their hot passages were nice and snug, seemingly sucking in my cocks endlessly until my groins met theirs.

Grasping onto Starfire's hips I pulled back until I was almost before thrusting all the way back in, grunting in tandem with my thrusts. The satisfying smacks of my hips meeting theirs were almost musical, her plush ass met my groin with an almost shocking amount of force.

"Faster! Go Faster!"

"Harder! Fuck me, Harder!"

Who am I to deny their requests?

Getting a firmer grip on her bubble butt, I began to really hammer the two of them. The smacks from before paling in comparison to the claps of flesh meeting flesh and the force of my thrusts were shaking the bed. Their moans of pleasure echoed throughout the small room and were rising higher and higher in pitch.

"Don't you fucking stop Tezzan're!" Starfire roared as she moved her hips to meet mine with great force enough that is I wasn't superhuman I'd have been horribly injured.

"Faster! Master go faster!" Woah wait did she just?

Picking up the pace, the intermittent claps turned into a staccato of fleshy smacks, as though an audience was applauding the pace at which I was going. Feeling my shafts beginning to pulse and throb, signifying my impending climax.

"I'm close you two!" I warned them in between thrusts.

"Us...too!" Both spoke this time, voices somewhat strained from their earlier orgasms and screams of pleasure. I made as though to pull out before I felt two pairs of legs pull me right back in.

Feeling my orgasm upon me I grunted before slamming all the way in and stopping, letting loose my payload within the two of them. The two of them also began to climax, their pussys becoming a death grip around my cocks I felt their fleshy walls contract and massage my shafts, attempting to milk me for all I had before they would let me go.

After what felt like an eternity their grips lessened and I was able to finally pull myself out to which I was treated to the sight of my seed flowing out and staining the bedsheets. Both girls were insensate and panting, sweat trailing down their skin from the fun we had. After a few moments, both girls had recovered their senses and Starfire rolled off her sister to lay on the bed. Blackfire just stayed in the same spot with her legs wide open, giving a clear view to her filled pussy.

When she got her breathing under control, Starfire looked over at me with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Tezzan're, I think you've ruined me for other men forever, no one else is going to be able to follow the performance that you've given tonight."

Blackfire spoke up from her position on the bed, "On that sister, we are in agreeance." Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at me and said, " I suppose we should clean ourselves up now yes? "

Standing to my feet from the floor I walked back over to the bed and began to rub Blackfire's inner thigh while I quirked an eyebrow in mock confusion. "You two speak as though we are done for the night? You two may be satisfied but I am _far _from satisfied I can assure you."

As though to punctuate both my shafts throbbed at attention, fully erect and raring to go. Both sisters looked to each other before looking back at me and asking,"

"Mercy?"

I smiled devilishly, "Not on your lives"

I stuck to my word of being able to go for longer and the three of us went at it till the wee early hours of dawn. By that time I had explored every single part of them and made both of them mine, thank god that I decided to put a silencing rune on the room before we even started because otherwise I'm certain the rest of the team would have barged in on us and that would have been _highly embarrassing_.

Anyway after that night of passion while we were resting I told the two of them about what I really was and how I would be leaving in less than three years. Both agreed that they wished to journey with me, Starfire because she didn't want to be apart and Blackfire because she didn't want to miss out on our fights. Though I'm certain she actually was the same as Starfire in not wanting to be without me and just didn't want to say it.

Raven was also joining me on my journey as while in off time I had taken to having her within the training ground cut off from Trigon effectively and letting her let loose on her emotions. If one was to look up the definition of repressed and pent up, they'd find a picture of that girl. Not being able to feel emotions fully and having to always be in control can take a toll on a person and when she was finally able to do so, well let's just say I'm glad the training ground constantly repairs and heals itself.

I also showed off my angelic form to her while explaining that I would be able to make a seal with Divine Magic to seal off her father for eternity and stop the prophecy in its tracks. She didn't believe me until I had applied the seal on her and she felt within her soul that they chain between her father and her was severed. As soon as she felt the connection disappear, shock then elation came over her features as she confirmed for herself that the chains holding her down all her life were shattered and she was truly and utterly free for the first time in _years. _Raven surged up from her position on the ground and wrapped her arms around me while burying her face in my chest repeatedly saying "thank you" over and over. I held her tightly when the thank yous turned to tears of relief, rocking back and forth for an undetermined amount of time.

After that our relationship went from close friends who study together to lovers when she took the leap and kissed me during one of our training sessions. The kiss quickly turned into sex which resulted in her experiencing her very first orgasm in which she managed to uproot a few hundred trees when she lost control over her powers due to the intensity of the orgasm. I let loose a laugh while she hid her blushing face in her hands after the fact.

Raven was definitely someone who I would ensure would always be able to enjoy herself to the fullest when we journeyed, her smile was too cute and life was too short to withhold yourself.

When Terra came around I made sure she knew that she didn't have anything to fear from us, that she could always come to us for help. I also subtly pushed Beast Boy towards her as I felt the two of them would do the other good. When it came time for her training and she was reluctant to share that she wasn't really able to control her powers, I reminded her of my earlier promise and that seemed to assuage her doubts enough to where she was willing to share that she needed help.

The Titans were more than understanding, sharing stories of their own personal struggles with their powers and the fear of rejection of sharing something like that. Judging from the smile of relief that appeared on her face during the sharing I could tell she was more at ease with what was going on now. With constant training and honing her skills with me, she managed to get complete control of her powers. I did discreetly bless her with a greater learning ability so that did speed up the process.

I also knew that Beast Boy and her had gotten together, how you may ask? Well, it had to do with me walking towards my room and seeing her sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. I also was a bit of a creep and listened in on the conversation of them professing their love for each other and starting a relationship. I acted surprised when they shared they were together so as to not let on.

Oh, another addition to the team is Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon. She managed to convince her Dad to let her go and live in the tower with Robin and be on a team of heroes. Let me tell you, no matter how strong I get I will always be intimidated by Father figure. He meant well though and just wanted to make sure that we made sure his daughter was safe, of course, he gave Robin the third degree on making sure they used protection as quote

"I'm not quite ready to be a grandfather just yet."

I don't think I've ever seen Robin turn so red before in my life. I also came clean about my status as a Jumper and what that entailed to the team, they took it relatively well actually and were even pretty interested in the different lives that I've lived.

I ended up healing Cyborg repairing his body back to how it was while gifting him with Super Strength, Intelligence and a bit of a boost to his charisma. If there was one guy who could probably make a harem work in this world it would definitely be him.

Oh, one more thing I should mention. I am actually taking Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, _and_ Kitten. You know that super bratty blonde girl that essentially blackmailed Robin for a date by holding the city hostage?

Yeah...turns out she was the **Stalker **drawback and during the whole prom fiasco, she had made it clear she wanted me to be her date to the prom and not Robin and I could tell by the look in her eye that she was very much not intending on me going back. She'd even put a power inhibitor on me so I was more or less unable to do anything. Of course, once she got me back to her place she didn't expect me to turn the tables on her.

_God, she's exactly like she appears in the show. Kill me now._

Kitten had me chained to the floor in a kneeling position in a sub-basement beneath her daddy's lab and it was covered with pictures of me: Somewhen we were fighting in the city against Slade's bots, others when we fought against the Hive Five and one's where we were just eating pizza at the corner. Hell, she somehow got some of my hair!

"Oh, Tezzy-poo! You look absolutely amazing and once I finish reprogramming you with daddie's mind control helmet you'll forget about all those skanks and belong only to me!"

Kitten said as she walked around the lab grabbing components and the helmet in question while still wearing her prom dress which was somehow in pristine condition despite the rest of the team crashing and defeating her dad.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" I heard her triumphantly say as I looked up from my position on the floor to see her holding up some type of helmet with bulbs all over it and spikes within the area where my head would go. She approached me with a maniacal grin on her face, heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor until she was looming over me.

"Now, hold still Tezzy-poo. I don't want to mess up and scramble your brains entirely."

_Alright, enough of this._

"WAIT! Kitty before you do this, I just have one thing to say."

Kitten paused before she put the helmet fully on my head and asked me. " What is it Tezzy-poo?"

"**Scarlett Bondage of Sisarack!"**

"Wha- Hey!" She cried out in surprise as crimson ropes wrapped around her form suddenly and caused her to drop the helmet on the floor. Seeing that she was incapacitated I grasped the chains before pulling with minimal force and ripping them from their places on the wall and taking chunks of concrete with hem

"Tezzy-poo let me out! Come on, just let me put the helmet on you, why are you resisting so much? I love you!" Kitten shrill voice petulantly cried out to me as I ripped off the remaining chains and manacles off me before approaching her bound form and picking her up. I carried her over to the wooden table full of documents concerning me and my team before swiping all the documents to the floor and laying her facedown on the table.

Pulling one the chairs around so I could sit right in front of her, I grasped her chin so that she was focused on me. So, that she was able to see my thunderous expression on my face which silenced her mid-sentence.

"Alright, Kitten are you listening?" At her fearful nod, I continued, "What you attempted to do was decidedly not cool and definitely something that I cannot forgive or rather won't forgive. You tried to take my freedom away from me and one of the quickest ways piss me off is doing that."

Sensing something was about to happen she tried to start speaking again," B-but I just want-" I cut her off with a quick backhand to her face. She howled in pain as I had the bands on pain instead of pleasure right now. Tears of pain and fear trailed down her face while I sat there and watched her begin to violently try and break free of the chains.

When she realized that she could not break free from the chains she began to beg and plead with me to let her go and promised that she would let me go and never bother me again.

I waggled my finger in her face at this. " Uh-uh. No way, see you tried to do erase me and build me up in your own image of the guy that you wanted. I don't see why I can't do the same to you since you were going to do the same to me, but hey don't worry I got a way you can get out of here."

Almost immediately she stopped when I said that and looked at me cautiously."W-what is it?"

I held out a hand and summoned the same paddle I had used on Blackfire all those years ago. I held it up so she could get a good view of it. "The way is this: I'm going to give you a spanking. If you can count out all ten of them without succumbing to orgasm in that time, I'll let you go. Otherwise..." I left that to her imagination.

She looked from me to the paddle before she shakily said," O-okay. If I can count to ten you'll let me go? "

I crossed my heart while putting on a smile. " Scouts honor."

She looked at me apprehensively before nodding her head in agreement. "Okay, I accept"

I got up from the chair and walked around till I was behind her and loosened the bonds enough so I would be able to lift up the dress, exposing her panty clad backside. I also cranked the bond's sensitivity from pain to pleasure, _max setting_. While Blackfire may have been able to handle it, I don't think that Kitten a normal human, would be able to handle it., but then I didn't really care.

Assuming the swinging position I called out to her. "Are you ready Kitten?"

She responded with a small voice. "yes." Hearing her give the okay I proceed to swing the paddle down on her backside.

Surprisingly she didn't instantly come though she did let loose a _loud, _throaty moan. "O-one."

I raised the paddle again.

**Smack!**

She impressed me again by not coming by the second swing. "T-tt-two." though if he shaking was an indication she was definitely not lasting into three.

I raised the paddle and swung it down with a bit more force and this was the time where she could not hold on any further.

**SMACK!**

"T-t-tthReeeeeeeeeeeee!" Her counting the number three turned into a pretty explosive orgasm where she was shaking and shuddering while a puddle of her discharge formed underneath her, staining the table and ruining her dress with her own fluids. I tossed the paddle away and pulled the chair back around while she was still in the throes of her orgasm and say that she had honest to god Ahegao from the spanking.

After riding out her orgasm for a minute or two I lightly patted her face to get her attention back on me.

"Hey, Kitten?"

She looked at me with a resigned expression on her face which contrasted with her red cheeks and drool gong down her chin.

"Yes?"

"You lost, but fear not! I do have another way that you can win your freedom!"

Her head snapped up and her eyes lit filling with burning determination at my words. "What is it?!"

I smiled. "So, I know you'll enjoy this. We are going to have sex.'" Her expression went from determined to blazingly happy in an instant.

"Woah. Calm down. We're going to have sex and you have to try and make me orgasm three times."

She still had a bright smile on her face but she was also suspicious still. "That's it?"

I nodded my head. "That's it and as a bonus, if I manage to come before you do, I'll willingly become your boyfriend hell I'll be your husband."

Showing herself to be more than just a pretty face she asked "And if I should lose? What happens then?"

My smile turned predatory. "Oh, nothing much. You just become my slave instead and I do what you would have done to me to you. So, you game?"

She rapidly shook her head in the affirmative before I gestured and the bands dissipated into nothing, letting her get up from the table. I kicked the chair off elsewhere before getting rid of my clothes, revealing my physique along with my endowment.

Almost instantly, Kitten's expression turned worried when she saw how big I was. I just smiled and said," Well if we are going to have sex you might want to lube me up because I doubt you want me going in dry.

"R-right." She moved towards me before dropping to her knees and grasping me in her hands. She stroked me while clumsily placing kisses along the shaft and licking the tip occasionally. Finally, after a bit, she finally started to take me in her mouth, only about halfway though because I hit the back of her throat and no more could be put in.

I tutted like a disappointed teacher. "Hmm, disappointing. Blackfire would be able to take the entire thing but I guess that's why she's my number one and you are just someone who's on the outside looking in."

Talking about another woman while having one suck your dick? Hurtful? Extremely. Did I care? _Absolutely fucking not._

"Well hurry up and get me ass lubed as possible or hell make me come and you will be closer to your freedom. Tick tock Kitten."

What Kitten might have lacked in experience, she amply made up in enthusiasm because of the suction, swallowed and used her tongue liberally to get me off. I'll admit I was caught off guard and didn't expect her to suddenly do that.

I felt myself getting closer so I wanted to be a little mean, "Good job Kitten now here's your reward." I grabbed her head with both of my hands which drew a questioning look from her before I shoved the rest of my length into her throat and began to facefuck her in earnest.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

She tries at first to get me to let up but after a few minutes stops and simply lets herself be used, her head sliding up and down rapidly until I hit my climax and begin pumping my seed down her throat. I do not warn her at all, still very much upset that she tried to brainwash me even though I doubt it would have taken hold.

Her inexperience shows as she struggles to swallow the large amount of cum being pumped into her mouth, it dribbles out the side of her mouth and through her nostrils. Making an utter mess of her face and the rest of her dress that hadn't been covered in bodily fluids. I pull out of her throat after I finish, she takes in deep breaths and coughs up more of my seed which further ruined her outfit, the pink becoming more covered by it.

I mockingly congratulate her. "Hey look at that you got one orgasm out of me, now you just got two more to go. You're doing great. Now..." I tilt her head up to look at me so she can see the devious expression upon my face.

"Lean on the table and stick your ass out. Here's the moment you've been lubing me up for, let's see if you can hold out."

She follows my order quickly by lifting her dress up, once again exposing her panties which I noticed are soaked from her earlier orgasm and her arousal.

"Oh? Someone's a horny little slut. You get this aroused just from me cumming down your throat?" I said this as I was pulling down her panties, exposing her pussy and anus to me. I placed my hands on her hips and lined up myself up with her pussy and then thrust right in without any further delay.

She once again surprises me by not immediately coming from me just sticking it in. Kitten does, however, arch her back and toss her head into the air with her, moaning and groaning her pleasure for me to hear.

I hear her say, " S-so big." before I begin to thrust in earnest. Going fast and hard as best I can as being a virgin she's pretty tight. The only sound in the room is her moans of pleasure and the clap of our bodies hitting one another over and over. After about fifteen minutes of me pounding her, I feel my orgasm start to creep up on me so I pick up the pace. The table beneath us shaking from the force I am exerting with each of my thrusts before I finally finish inside of her.

I slam home a final time before dumping my second load of the day into her needy pussy before pulling out, it oozing out from inside of her to stain the tile floor. Surprisingly, she is still holding on and hasn't orgasmed yet at all, though that'll soon change.

Smacking her ass to get her attention I start speaking, "Amazing Kitten! You've held on through two of my orgasms! I'll be honest I didn't expect you to do that but well you did and I'm a bit proud of you."

Hearing the praise in my voice I see her look over her shoulder with a joyful look in her eyes.

"R-really? You are?"

I nod my head. "Yep and it looks like if you can hold on further, I'll be forced to become your husband. Now, are you ready to continue?"

She seemed to be reinvigorated by the prospect of her freedom and reward on the horizon and her bratty demeanor and snooty voice made an appearance again.

"Y-yes and when you are my husband the first thing that's going to happen, Mister, is that you are going to go and dump those skanks that you are with! You only get to have me and only me!"

_That's never going to happen._

I begin to prod at her anus with the tip of cock where she tenses up in surprise. "W-wait no! Not there, in my vagina but not my ass!" I ignore her and begin feeding my cock into her, inch by inch until my crotch is touching her ass cheeks. Then very slowly I begin to pull out until I'm about halfway out before slamming back in.

Kitten finally cums after all this time, a shriek ripping its way out her mouth. She begins shaking, spasming and shaking beneath me and I wait. Letting her ride out her orgasm to its completion while still hilted inside of her. Finally, the shaking and spasms die down until she's more or less just laying splayed out of the table heaving in exertion.

Still hilted in her anus I begin talking to her. "Hey Kitten? Hello, you still there?"

I see her move around a bit before she realizes what happened and slumps down in defeat.

"...I lost didn't I?"

I patted her back consolingly before saying, "Yeah, you did, but hey! Don't feel too sad, you managed to actually last longer than I thought you would. So, you got that consolation prize."

She's quiet for a while, drowning in her despair before she just sighs and looking at me with a hopeful expression. "Can't you just let me go? You're a hero right? Heroes think everyone deserves second chances."

I shrug my shoulders before beginning to pound her ass in earnest, drawing a moan from her and causing her to clench.

I talk as I pound her from behind quite hard. "Normally I would but you really tried to mind control me and I really **hate** that. Plus if I had lost you'd have been just fine with making me into your fuck puppet, now be quiet. I'm trying to enjoy this."

She continues to moan from the ass pounding that I'm giving her, actually pushing her hips back to get more pleasure from the pounding and getting into it.

"Faster! Go Faster!" is what I hear from her so I oblige her this. I speed up my pace, the table below us rocking back and forth something fierce from the motion. I feel the last orgasm approaching and proceed to really go buck wild, grabbing her hair which arches her back and I get to see the rosy cheeks and lust-filled eyes, filled with lust for me.

"Here. it. comes!" is what I say before slamming home and pumping the last load into her bowels, causing her to have another orgasm and to have a fucked stupid look on her face, her tongue lolling out and her eyes rolled up. After I finish emptying inside of her I let her go and she bonelessly flops into the puddle she'd made from her arousal. While she lays there I take the time to inscribe the markings of obedience onto her back with chakra.

Should I feel bad that I unfairly cheated this girl? Yes, but I've come to realize when I dominated Blackfire, I really enjoyed the power that came from that, and I found that I really enjoy doing that to strong-willed people and if they happen to be villains? All the better.

_That might be a bit of a side mission: Get all the hot villainesses and fuck them good, hehe._

I grab her and toss her into my warehouse storage before blasting a hole in the roof of the sub-basement and leaving. Now, I'm sure people will wonder, well what about her dad, you know that moth guy who literally has a ridiculous amount of stuff to fight you with? Yeah, while I was blasting my way out I killed him outright for two reasons.

One is that he most assuredly would want his daughter back and that's not happening, and two is that he is a very competent villain and I don't want them coming back. In the show he gave the Titans a really hard time before relenting only because of his daughter, and now that his daughter is effectively my slave? I don't even want to imagine how that explosively he'll react so it's better to err on the side of caution here. After I incinerated him and his lab I flew up out of the hole before completely glassing the area with liberal uses of plasma bolts. Then I flew back to the tower for some R&R, all sex and no rest makes someone a dull boy after all.

We had a going-away party for the members leaving with me, and many tearful goodbyes were shared between everyone. I told them that once I was able to I would try to visit whenever and to be on the lookout for that. After making sure everyone had what they wanted we left and the portal that usually appears to take me back to the lounge appeared and I gestured for the rest of the ladies to follow me on through.

Onto bigger and better things.

**Alright, so this was actually a lot harder than I thought it would be to write smut and also make it last a bit longer so showcase Jace's emerging Dom. I hope it didn't come across as cringy, but if it did let me know.**

**Please share what you think of the smut scenes and if they were good or bad, this was my  
really first attempt at it and I want to know what you guys think.**

**I'll definitely begin working on the next chapter soonish but I have gone to sleep yet because I wanted to get this out so let me go to bed.**

**I'll see you guys later!**


	13. From Darkness to Light(Innistrad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, was sick but feeling better.

When we walked in through the portal back to the warehouse, We  were met with Julie looking up from her position on the couch before putting her book on the table, upon looking at it I noticed that it was a book on different types of plants before she took stock of everyone else behind me before fixing me with an amused expression on her face

"So I see that someone helped some more people and brought some of them home with you this time." She paused as she drank from her cup of wine and set it down on the table before looking up at me. "Though I distinctly see a lack of men. You got something you want to tell me?"

I looked behind me at Starfire who smiled and waved at me, Blackfire who grinned smugly while crossing her arms, Kitten who was more or less looking around just looking out of place with her situation and Raven who met my gaze before looking away with a blush.

I look back to her after with a deadpan expression adorning my face.

"You can't prove anything."

She let out a bark of laughter as she sipped from her wine cup before picking her book back up and burying herself into it again. I look back to the others behind me and gestured towards the seats in the room. 

"Please have a seat and I'll go more into detail about what it is you signed up for." 

After everyone was seated I took a deep breath before beginning...

"My name may have been Tezzan're in there but...." I began to shapeshift from the Tamaranean form to my normal empowered human form, drawing gasps of shock from most people within the room. 

"..That was more or less a white lie and this is how I look."

I waved to the group while smiling and speaking once again," Yo, my names Jace Spicer and I'm a Jumper." 

****

I may have touched on the subject just a bit in the jump with them but once I fully showed off the extent of my powers they were more than blow away by everything else and once I explained to them that they'd be able to do all of this, well they were amazed. 

"And that's about it in full as to what coming along on adventures with me will entail. Any questions?" I asked them after I gave them a synopsis on their new lives. 

"I do." I looked over to see that it was Raven who had spoke and she was looking at me with a pensively, hunched over seemingly as though awaiting a blow. 

"You mentioned that you got 'Perks' as you called them that allow you to do certain things and influence other people?"

I nodded at this.

"Does..does that mean that you essentially brainwashed us into liking you? That it was your perks that made us like you and not you?"

The more she spoke the further she hunched in on herself as if my answer would physically hurt her. 

I looked over at the others to gauge the room and see that most of them were just as anxious for my answer: The sisters were looking at me with varying expressions of emotions on their faces, Kitten was looking at me with a look of nonchalance and Julie appeared as though she was still reading her book but I could see her peeking over the book at me. 

I rubbed my chin before answering, "Yes and no Raven. Do I have perks that allow me to be more liked by people? Sure I do, but do they indoctrinate you to love me? No, they don't. All they do is make you more comfortable around me and that's about it nothing more than that. If you were fearing that any feelings you'd developed towards me were genuine, know that they very much are. " 

At my words, everyone in the room let loose a sigh of relief except Kitten who still didn't care and was probably still mad about her situation. 

_ Though that doesn't mean I don't intend on doing a bit of mind-controlling to certain individuals.  _

I thought this while looking towards Kitten 

Frankly, I still intend on having fun with her after some modifications are made. Is it fucked up to model a chick into a sex slave, loyal to me and only being an extension of my will? 

Very much so and really without question. 

Did I care what a bratty child who got spoonfed everything to her along with choosing to be a villain and threatening people back in her world thought though?

Not in the slightest. 

Getting up from the recliner I was sitting in and stretching I addressed the room while walking over to the Jumps Box and looking through it. 

"Trust me, ladies, there are times when I may use some sort of mind-altering abilities on people but those are very much in extreme cases. Now with that out of the way...." I trailed off as I found a jump that I wanted to take and began filling it out. 

"....I would ask you all to stay here and watch the screen so you can see what its like whenever I go to a new jump. " I handed the form to Raven who looked it over before passing it around to everyone to look at. 

"I'm sure you are all wondering why but the bottom line is that I would like to go and get one more companion before I begin training you in earnest and frankly the jump I found I'm also worried about some of you not being able to handle the issues that might come up."

I see Blackfire  _ and _ Starfire puff up in indignation and start to argue they're being able to handle anything thrown at them before cutting them off swiftly.

"This place can legitimately fuck with your mind not to mention that I have yet to get you guys adequately kitted out and some basic perks so you are all able to survive in most settings." 

Raven piped in from her position on the couch after I finished addressing the twins the frustration in her voice, "What about me? I can handle Magical problems, protect my mind. Why can't I go at least?" 

I looked over at her with a look of sympathy, "But can you control your emotions from what you see in that place without question?"

She moved until she was very much in my personal space, her face scrunched up in anger at the fact she wasn't coming along.

"Yes! I can. I'm very able! Watch!" She demonstrated this by conjuring up some of her magic which began to levitate the furniture while floating at the same time.

"Oh my!" Oh yeah, Julie probably still wasn't paying attention too much since she just was sipping and reading from her books so this has to be a shock for her.

"Raven, please put down the furniture and sit back down," I told her in a firm tone, staring her down until she did as I directed. The furniture making a loud  ** thud ** as it hit the floor again.

"The issue with you coming is that you aren't willing to kill just yet are you?" 

Just like that the anger fueling her drained out of her and her eyes went round.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said you are not willing to kill because that's what you will have to do in this place. Raven, the people in this jump live by rules that are  _ vastly _ different from ones you know and live by, but sometimes those rules do not hold up. Sometimes those rules will get you killed and that's a point where I draw a line because I  _ know _ you aren't ready for that."

Raven looked down at her hands in her lap before looking back up at me, her gaze searching.

"And you are?" 

"Without a doubt. I'm used to it because its something that I know happens and that some people/things just do not deserve to live on and cause havoc elsewhere or hell someone will do something that will greatly piss me off and then they are forfeit. Bottom line is you are not ready for that jump so soon Raven and I don't want to see you freeze up to make that decision. Do you understand me?"

"But-"

"I said  ** do you understand me ** ?" 

She sighed in frustration before nodding, clearly not happy with my logic but accepting that I was right. I looked over at Julie and Kitten who so far had remained silent the entire time. 

Feeling my gaze on her she peered over the book while speaking," Don't look at me. I have no intention of trying to bully my way into this deathtrap of a place and I'm sure she feels the same." Looking over at Kitten she nods her head rapidly in acknowledgment of the statement.

Satisfied that everyone understood, I finished filling out the form and then left it on the counter where it disappeared and a portal popped up where it always does. 

I stood in front of the portal before turning back towards them and saying, "When I get back though, I'll make sure to take you guys somewhere and get you guys trained up. I know it's very much not fun sitting here but hey if you don't want to sit and watch even though I asked you to there are other things here! Just explore the place this will be your new home and there are some other attachments like the Slice of Heaven which I think you'll like Raven and a training ground where you guys can fight to your heart's content without getting hurt Blackfire, Starfire." I saw a bloodthirsty grin pop onto Blackfire's face before she grabbed her sister abruptly and started to make her way towards the area, eager to test it out. 

"And Kitten while I don't have too much for you yet, I do have a media collection and internet so you can just chill out and do whatever you want on there." Her bored expression lit up like a Christmas tree before she made her way towards the door to the hallway. 

I did notice that Raven hadn't left and was still sitting on the couch watching the television like a hawk. 

_ Heh. That girl has got it bad and she doesn't even realize it. _

With those final thoughts, I walked through the portal into a new Jump.

****

** Innistrad **

It's surprising when you think about it how much you rely on something until you no longer have it. Since I decided this would be a no Out of Jump powers, I took a scenario in which I would lose them. 

The caveat to that? I was trapped in a place called the Helvault by a vampire Planeswalker named Sorin Markov who somehow thought I was a threat and as soon as I appeared in his plane, sealed me straight away inside of it....along with all the demons his creation Archangel Avacyn had put away to make the plane safe. 

Sounds like a great guy right, making an angel to protect the innocent and seal away the big bads. 

Yeah, don't believe that, if you'll notice I called him a vampire which means he feeds on the blood of humans. The only reason he made that Avacyn was to make sure his kind didn't overstep and eat too many people along with making sure there was a balance in his plane. 

So yeah, not a nice guy and overall a big selfish prick because he also happened to seal his friend and apprentice Nahiri in here with me.

So, I have to stay in here for 1000 years with her and some demons for company. 

Joy.

****

** Many, Many, MANY years later... **

Five hundred years, five hundred  ** FUCKING YEARS!  ** Jesus christ If I didn't have certain perks attached to my  ** Body Mod  ** I would have lost my shit after the first ten years of constant demonic whispers for deals and the constant feeling of falling.

I did, however, start to talk to Nahiri though which is pretty nice unto itself since I want to recruit her.

"So, how's that hatred for your mentor coming along?"

"Swimmingly, got anymore of those...what do you call them again?"

"Cheez-its. I call them Cheez-its and yes I do have more." I drifted closer to her and poured some of them into her alabaster white hands. 

Yeah, I should mention that Nahiri is what's called a Kor and her entire race of people are have powder white hair and skin. It's very eye-catching.

As we were eating we drifted back towards the same conversation of what we'd do when we got out of the Helvault if ever.

"I'm telling you Nahiri, the very first thing I'm doing once I get out of this place is getting a nice hot meal, a warm bath, and a warm bed."

"Yeah while that sounds nice, I want to check on Zendikar before I do anything else. When I approached Sorin last time I had just gotten the seal barely back into place and I want to make sure it held while I was trapped in here." She said before holding her hand out for more cheez-its, I chuckled before tilting the box and pouring more into her hands. 

"Hmm you know you refer to Zendikar a lot but never told me about it, why don't you do that?" 

Her gaze met mine as we floated there in silence save for the munching of cheez-its. She was consistently silent on this subject and I guess this was going to be another time.

Sighing I poured some more out while talking, "Look I get it you don't want to talk about home, sorry. I'll stop pr- "

Before I finished my sentence she started talking," Its a beautiful place...floating islands, diverse amount of people and plentiful forests as long as the eyes can see. My people thrived by being resourceful and learning how to navigate the dangers ." Her tone was one of nostalgia and longing as she went on to describe in detail the place that she called home, nurtured and protected all her long life as a planeswalker. Her face lit up more than it had in the many years I'd been trapped in here with her ever since. 

It was a nice change from her usual forlorn and closed-off self that she usually was, hell at times she was positively angry and would rant and rave at me how if anything had happened to Zendikar while she was locked up in here with me. She'd never forgiven Sorin and on numerous occasions told me that she'd make sure his plane suffered the same fate and every single time I would talk her down from doing something like that, I did, however, say that wiping out the vampires on this plane wasn't out of the question though and that I would help. 

Though it was very much a selfish purpose behind it: I just didn't want to deal with Eldritch Abominations in this setting at all if I could help it since I could just wave a hand and dust them. 

Still...I looked back over at Nahiri who was still talking about her plane to me of many fond memories that she must have of that setting and then I would become a lot sadder since I was sure I'd not see this happy animated version of her for a while when we got out.

After all...It's hard to be happy when you find out that your home is gone and destroyed down now, isn't it?

** Hey. I finally am feeling better and wanted to get more writing done, so here you go. if you want to know more about the characters and the setting lookup Magic the Gathering: Sorin and Nahiri and you'll understand more. **

** Leave criticism/feedback/ etc. **

** Bye! **


	14. From Darkness to Light pt2(Innistrad)

The day I was simultaneously waiting and dreading for had arrived: We'd been freed from captivity finally.

As it turns out another planeswalker named Liliana had made a deal with one of the demons trapped in here with us: Griselbrand I think his name was, that one kept trying to offer me loads of power in order to serve him for eternity, and unsurprisingly she wanted to kill him in order to free herself from a contract she'd made.

Of course, I didn't much care for the reason and neither did Nahiri, the two of us were just happy as hell to finally get the hell out of that damned place and begin with the plan of action I had set out to do.

****

I hit the ground with a thump, Nahiri following shortly after while behind us the demons let out triumphant howls and fled from the destruction of their prison. However, most of them ended up getting almost instantly vaporized by Avacyn and the combined might of the soldiers that were there.

Sounds of multiple of blades clashing against claws, incantations for spells and sounds of men and demons dying left and right.

"Stop them from escaping as best you can soldiers! We cannot let these demons plague the lands again, make sure they are all dead!" Looking up I noticed the one giving out orders was an armored woman wielding a rapier with her hair whipping back and forth from the intense battle going on.

_ "On your feet Jace!"  _ and then I was summarily yanked to upright by a surprisingly very strong Nahiri who from the looks of it wasn't feeling any of the fatigue that I was and helped me over to a place near the treeline so I wouldn't be in as much danger. Yes, I was in sight of the humans here still but wasn't in the crossfire any longer and thus was no longer in any danger of getting vaporized by a stray spell or worse.

I was feeling out of it still and being cooped up inside that place for so long, I was running low on energy. Hell, I felt like shit and would have looked it if I didn't have so many perks that countered that.

A hand patted my cheek impatiently, drawing my attention to Nahiri and the worried expression on her face. She was looking me up and down for any signs of injury or hurts to make sure I wasn't dying or worse.

"Heh, thanks for the save." I weakly said to her as she continued to poke and prod at me to make sure that I wasn't dying before nodding her head in satisfaction at me. She leaned back against the tree opposite from me and slid down till she was also sitting on the ground just like me.

Neither of us talked just sat there, breathing in the air and enjoying each other's company. Watching the fight from a distance and just relishing in the fact that we were free. I looked over at Nahiri seeing that she was testing powers out. White mana being drawn into her and its white outline appearing on her hand before it dissipated, then I saw her summon up a sword and some rocks before they too disappeared.

I cleared my throat loudly, catching Nahiri's attention. "So... now that were out of the Helvault, you going to go back home?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I've been trapped in there for so long that I'm anxious to see what my home looks like and if anyone I know is still around. It's unlikely but..." she trailed off before squeezing her eyes shut with 

Adjusting my position against the tree to get more comfortable I finished her thought. " ...but you have to go and see if everything is alright still. Just for the hope that you can have that closure." 

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, her brown eyes going wide at me so easily deducing her thoughts.

"Yes, that's exactly it. How did you-?"

I waved her off, a smile on my face. "I understand the feeling, sometimes you have to make sure the ones you helped or loved are still there for you to see and when you don't it eats at you. Gnaws at you in the back of your thoughts endlessly until you finish it." 

I looked away from her back towards the fighting which was dying down as more of the demon’s constructs were being destroyed and the humans were killing them. We had maybe a few minutes or so I estimated till they were finished. 

"Looks like the fight is going to be ending soon, then they'll be coming over to question us or capture us. You might want to get a move on if you want to get out before they do so. Who knows what they'll think of someone who looks like you do, no offense of course.” 

I didn't turn my head towards her, but I heard her getting up off the ground and moving closer to me before she placed her hand on me and muttered a few words. Instantly I was covered in the telltale glow of White mana filling my being, changing something about me. 

I looked up at her with a confused expression on my face. "What did you just do?" I asked as her hand left my shoulder. 

She had a satisfied look on her face as she crossed her arms and leaned against the tree once more. 

"I put a mana signature on you so that I can find you when I finish seeing to my home. I figured this would be easier than trying to search for you on this plane." 

"Oh, that's interesting. I didn't know you could do that."

She smiled smugly and rubbed her nose while chuckling lowly. "Hehe. There are very many things that you don't know I can do. Maybe if we end up meeting again, I can show you."

I raised an eyebrow at her words before letting it go, I'd tease her about it later when she came back from her home, she'd need all the jokes and happiness she could get in the coming days. 

"I look forward to it, but you should go now. It seems that the battle has finally finished up." I said while jutting my chin in the direction of the battleground. The humans were picking up their dead and the armored woman from earlier was pointing in our general direction and speaking to some of her soldiers who started to walk towards us. 

We had maybe a few minutes still before they were upon us as we had moved quite a way away but better safe than sorry. I didn't know how quickly planes walking worked and she might need plenty of time who knows.

She sword lightly before speaking to me, "Shit, well I guess this is where we part ways for now Jace. I'll try and be back as soon as possibl-" 

"Nahiri. I just want you to promise me something before you go to your home." 

I shifted my vision from the approaching soldiers to her, catching her off guard with how I suddenly interrupted her. 

"What is it, kind of in a hurry here." The impatience bleeding into her voice as she wanted to hear what I was going to say before leaving. Nice girl. 

"No matter what your home looks like, no matter what you see. I want you to promise me that you won't do something drastic without including me. I want you to promise me you won't fly off the handle."

Her face scrunched in confusion; her eyes filled with curiosity. "What? Why do you wan-"

"No time! Just promise me. You can do that right?!" 

The sudden vehemence in my voice caught her off guard for a bit before she schooled her features into a blank one and with a quick gesture was gone. She disappeared just as the soldiers arrived, so they missed her leaving but I was still a bit groggy from being inside the Helvault and having my powers taken away. 

Satisfied that she had listened to me before she left, I finally let the exhaustion that I was feeling wash over me as the soldiers reach my location and passed out. 

*****

I ended up being picked up and taken with them back to their city, Thraben. Thraben was the largest walled city in Innistrad and it doubled as the seat of the Avacynian Church. The walls were there to keep out the supernatural threats that plagued the city and was reinforced with blessings to keep it as such. 

I woke up in a room with a fireplace roaring in the corner of the room, a table with two chairs at it and food on a tray with a cup next to it. I scrambled over to the table and ate the food very quickly, it was a meal comprised of bits of vegetables, meat, and potatoes along with a bread roll. The cup was full of some wine that gave me a warm feeling within my chest and left me feeling satisfied. 

Once my hunger was satisfied, I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes before beginning to get a feel for manipulating mana. I assumed it would feel like when I molded my Chakra to do things by force of will and lo and behold, I ended up being right. I felt a sense of fullness begin to make itself known within me, as though I was trying to fill up an already full container. 

So, that told me that I was at full capacity for my mana and that trying to get anymore would be useless since it was akin to overflowing a bottle of water. The amount of mana I had was substantial at least I hoped it was, would not be good to suddenly run out in the future. 

The door opened while I was in the middle of my meditation and when I opened my eyes to see who it was, it turned out to be the same armored woman from before but this time she was accompanied by a man wearing an outfit that adorned with Avacyn's symbol, which looked like a U with pointed ends and more resembled a priests outfit with the amount of sashes and prayer beads on it. 

Both were looking at me with severe expressions and suspicion. I let out a sigh of exasperation at the looks I was receiving. 

The armored woman stepped forth, walked over to the chair opposite of me and sat down at the table. She gave me what she must have thought was an intimidating look before speaking. 

"My name is Thalia of Thraben, Cathar of the Church of Avacyn and Supreme Commander of the City's defensive forces." She stopped and gestured to the man standing off to the side looking at me with a mix of interest and suspicion.

"This man is Lunarch Mikaeus Cecani. He is the highest-ranking member of the congregation and his position means a great deal. Just so you are aware that any amount of lying to us will get you thrown out of our city and out of our hospitality. Now, I want you to answer truthfully and honestly: You were inside the Helvault with our most holy protector Avacyn and the foulest of demons at which she sealed within it. Why?" 

I shrugged before answering. "Your guess is as good as mine. Sorin Markov just shoved me inside the damn thing without asking. It all happened so fast that I had absolutely no time to react, just got pushed inside towards it." 

Thalia and Mikaeus both looked at me with scowls on their face at the explanation I have conveying what they thought of it. 

"Sorin Markov? The grandson of that disgusting and accursed vampire Edgar Markov? Why would he force you into the vault? Furthermore, how would he?" 

I thought about telling them that Avacyn was his creation along with the Helvault just so the humans wouldn't run out, therefore, losing their food source on the plane but decided against it. I had no proof of such and with how entrenched Avacyn was to their faith, hell she was their patron saint, it would end up getting me thrown into prison or worse and then I'd need to fight my way out of the village. 

Not an optimal strategy so I opted for another. 

I rubbed my chin with my hand while looking away as though I were in deep thought. 

"Maybe he had some type of backdoor into the place or something. I wasn't too much thinking about how or why. I was more thinking that I wanted to get out of the **fucking place!**" I yelled out angrily startling both when I got up and slammed my hands on the table.

My lips drawing back in a snarl as I went on a tirade, unleashing the frustration I was feeling. "I was trapped in the damned place for years on end, subjected to the constant whisperings of demons and whatnot with only one other person who currently left off to god knows where!" 

Mikaeus looked a bit contrite at my anger but Thalia was having none of it. "Watch your tone! You are speaking to his most holy!" 

I cut my eyes to her the intensity of my glare causing her to recoil slightly. "You'll find that I don't care. Now, if you have nothing else to say: Please leave so that I may sleep or let me go. I have answered your questions and I don't know what information you are looking for, but I can't give it to you." 

She gnashed her teeth and opened her mouth to fire back but was cut off by Mikaeus putting an arm out in front of her. 

"Enough Thalia. He's right, there is nothing more we can ask of our guest. He has answered truthfully and without hesitation. He simply was the victim of a cruel circumstance and our antagonizing him does not endear him to us. Avacyn always tells us to treat our fellow man with kindness and right now we aren't doing that. " 

Thalia looked like she would protest but decided against and slumped back in her chair. "Yes, most holy." 

Mikaeus looked at me with a smile on his elderly visage. "Apologies sir but in all this mess I realize we didn't even get your name." 

"My name is Jace. Jace Spicer." 

Nodding his head, he gestured towards Thalia and began walking towards the door. She gave me one last glare before she swished her long blond hair and left the room before him. He was about to leave but turned to speak. 

"You have our hospitality as long as you wish it to be and do know that I will overlook how you spoke earlier but do remember that others will not be as nice as me. Good day Jace. May Avacyn's Light wash over you."

And with those final words, he closed the door behind him. After that mentally exhausting conversation, I shuffled over back to the cot and laid down. I didn't have any current plans and honestly, I was still a bit tired from the whole affair.

  
  


Looking back at the conversation I knew their questions and little attempts at intimidation weren't unreasonable, I did after all just come out of, the same place where there were tons of malevolent and destructive beings inside of it. Still I did not appreciate the 8th degree. 

  
  


My plan was to wait till Nahiri came back from Zendikar and see how her mental state was before proceeding forward. The last I remembered of the storyline for Innistrad she came back with the full intention of just flattening the plane into nonexistence with the Eldrazi and quite frankly I don't think they deserved that horrible fate. I think I'll just stick close to the town for now and relax, make this place my hub so to speak since it’s the largest town.

****

Nahiri had yet to contact me in the years that I had been in the plane so maybe her home wasn't destroyed as I thought it would be. It wasn't a massive concern though since I had spent my time doing other things like cleaning out vampire covens and actively doing my best to be a thorn in their side.

The vampires were absolutely a horrible menace though with all the magic they were capable of doing and hell it was just the worst having to constantly spam out protection spells

"Push forward! Not one step back! We cannot give them any ground otherwise we will not survive this night!" I yelled out to the vanguard of the group that I had cobbled together from the people I had convinced from the town to accompany me on my quest to bring it to the vampire menace. 

We had been attacking some Falkenrath vampires who while troublesome enough were not a match for the blessed weapons we had brought along with us. It was only when we thought the battle was over that the vampires, we had been attacking suddenly got reinforced by some Voldaren vampires. Suddenly we went from contending with vampires who could fly and swoop down at us _and _vampires that could transform into beasts of varying power. 

It was not looking good for us. 

I fired off quick succession of shots at some advancing vampires, the blessed bullets tearing through their skulls with ease. Then I dodged out of a way of a blade before stabbing upwards, the blade sliding into the vampire's skull with ease. I looked around the battleground while I had a moment to breath and saw that most of my men were holding their own and others had fallen. 

The vampires weren't doing as good as I thought they would though, I noticed that more and more of them were littering the floor along with my men.

We weren't losing but more of a stalemate even with their reinforcements but who knew how long that would last?

"Prepare to become food, _hunter!" _ I turned my attention to the male vampire wearing a suit of golden armor with extravagant symbols adorning it. He raced forward to engage in combat with me, stabbing and slashing other soldiers out of the way as he did so. I quickly brought up my blade and blocked his overhead slash with my blade, the force behind the blow causing a loud ringing sound to stand out among the din. I was straining my muscles to make sure that he didn't bite into me while our blades were locked together. 

It was not as easy even with the enhanced strength I had given myself from the green mana I had been weaving into my muscles in my off time.

_This can't get any worse can it. _

I noticed from the corner of my eye that two other vampires were swiftly making their way over to me, trying to dogpile on me while I was preoccupied with one. 

_Me and my big mouth._

I quickly dodged to the side of the vampire who I was holding off causing him to stumble, with him off balance I fished out my Pistol once again and shot the two vampires, causing one to combust instantly and the other to fall to the floor roaring in agony until one of the soldiers finished him off. I turned my attention back to the previous vampire who had regained his balance in this time and kicked him away while pointing my hand at him and incanting a spell.

**"Lightning bolt!" **

A red bolt of energy flew from my hand and crashed into the unprepared vampire who summarily began to screech in agony as my spell struck him and cooked him inside his armor. The burnt smell that came from his corpse shortly after was very unpleasant. 

I gave a quick look around and saw that we were on the cusp of winning the battle now, the reinforcements while worrying at first, seemed to stabilize in our favor. Everywhere I looked I saw that my fellows were killing more and more vampires while the vampires failed to kill us. 

_Just to be on the safe side though...._

I closed my eyes and began to focus on molding my magic, focusing on drawing in white mana. I pointed to palms of my hands towards the battle and shot off a few spells. 

**"Safe Passage!" **

**"Double Strike!"**

**"First Strike!"**

A white wave materialized and then rushed forth, covering my allies with a shield of indestructibility for a few seconds while completely ignoring the vampires. The other spells added an effect to the blades and upped their speed. 

The combat had stopped as the vampires and soldiers saw the bright light I was giving off and prepped some protections as I fired off the wave. While the vampires were wary about whatever was happening, I grabbed the charred corpse of the commander I'd slain and made my way through the middle of the group till I was in the front. 

"You dropped this, you filthy bloodsuckers." 

I tossed the corpse of their leader at their feet with little care and watched some jump in fright as the clattering of his armor echoed throughout the silence of the room. 

"Now, your commander is dead. Your reinforcements were routed with a bit of difficulty I will admit, but routed they were. Finally, your number is quite low while ours is diminished but quite easily capable of handling the few of you. So, I'll offer you this deal: Take your commander and leave this place. You are not welcome here."

A vampire in silver armor came to the front of the group, pushing others out of the way harshly. Knocking some over even with how fast he came up. He drew his lips back in an angry snarl, his fangs becoming very pronounced as he lost himself more to the beast within. His black hair raised with unnatural power and whipped in an invisible wind and his eyes were blood red with bloodlust. 

"Uppity Blood Bag! I'll take great pleasure in draining you slowly!" 

I smiled sinisterly as I pulled my armor a big more snugly on me and fished out my pistol and my blessed blade. I heard the others sliding their blades out of their scabbards and readying themselves for battle. 

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Then with battle cries aplenty we rushed onwards to finish the battle. 

It went as well for the dwindling vampire force as was to be expected when the other side is indestructible, can strike twice in a single blow and is enhanced with magic to strike the blow first when meeting someone in combat.

**** 

"Make sure burn the bodies and stripe them of anything useful. The living still will have need of whatever gear is leftover and we don't want to leave anything for the necromancers and corpse stitchers to come and pick over. We just spent hours clearing out this place and the last thing we need is some upstart little necromancer to resurrect our dead and then we're up to our eyes in undead and I don't need to tell you how hard it is to put down undead now do I?"

"Yes, you don't need to. Jeez, you'd think after all the time we've spent together you'd at least ease up just a bit."

  
"Reynald when the fucking undead and vampires don't constantly plague me on a daily, I will ease up. Until then it’s better to err on the side of caution. Now go do as I instructed." 

"Aye aye cap'n” Reynald put his helmet under his arm and made his way towards the group currently managing the corpse disposal. I was still in ear shot when I heard Reynald yell at the men. 

"Alright you lot! Time for the cleanup while I get to sit here and supervise you all!" He let out a loud laugh at the groans that he received in turn.

The battle we had finished fighting was within the Manor of this particular coven of vampires meaning that we had to deal with a lot of dead bodies from feeding and the battles at the same time. If I didn't know that each universe had different versions of their vampires and I only operated on the assumption that these were the norm, I'd massacre every single vampire I'd come across for the things I've seen in my years on this plane.

I'd ended up being given the lord's room as a reward for doing the most during the fight and I didn't shy away from it. It had a grand king-sized bed with tons of pillows, lots of swords around the room and to my dismay a ton of human remains as trophies. The recliners were very comfortable so there was that at least that wasn't horrible. I had been meditating in the chair after the long-fought battle when Nahiri had appeared in my room suddenly. I felt the mark she'd place on me pulse for a bit before I heard what was akin to the sound of paper ripping and out popped Nahiri of Zendikar after all these long years. She still looked the same as she did all those years ago: snow white skin and hair, the same gray eyes and the explorer's outfit with her handwraps, and satchels filled with whatever it is she brought from her home. 

I could tell she didn't recognize me on account of all the facial hair and the long dreadlocks that I was now sporting. I could have cut them off sure but with even just one appearance perk I was right as rain and didn't need to worry about keeping it all neat and trimmed. 

She tilted her head with an unsure smile on her, her short hair swishing slightly with the motion. "...Jace? Is that you under all of that scruff?" 

I laughed at the question and nodded. 

"Yes, its me." 

"You look...different." 

I ran a hand through my beard. "Yeah tends to happen when your hair grows out for few years or so, but enough about me. How is your home doing?"

The instant I asked her the little smile on her face vanished and was replaced with one of intense anguish and I saw her shoulders slump as though she had an immense weight placed on her shoulders.

I knew instantly from that little action that what I feared would happen had come to pass.

****

The world she had saved and the one she had come back to were completely and utterly different.

She explained to me from the moment she got back everything was wrong, that the world she had left behind was ravaged and that all her people had decided to worship the Eldrazi as gods. She got even more incensed when she discovered they had made statues in their honor and had also raised her up as their prophet for leaving behind warnings.

Understandably she wanted revenge and that's why she had come back to me, hoping that I would help her out.

So, I think she was unhappy with my answer when I gave it to her. 

"No." 

She looked taken aback her face scrunching up in confusion at my response as if what I said was some sort of foreign thing.

"What do you mean, No?" Her voice took on an ominous overtone, it promised something dangerous if I gave an answer she didn't like.

"I mean no, Nahiri. I'm not going to let you walk down this path and furthermore I'm not letting you go off and summon the same fucking creatures that are currently fucking up your plane here!" I yelled at her as I rose from my seat in anger at the very thought of those things coming over here. 

She rose quickly from her seat knocking it backwards on the floor where it clattered loudly. 

"Why not?! Why should I not give Sorin's plane the same treatment he allowed mine to undergo?" 

"The people here don't deserve that and neither did yours. You are not thinking clearly right now Nahiri, your anger is clouding your judgement and making you think this is the right course of action!" 

She sneered at my words, gnashing her teeth at the prospect of Sorin getting any type of reprieve. 

  
"What would you have me do then, Jace? What other course of action is there in this scenario hmm? Let it go? Is that what you want me to do?! " 

I shook my head sharply before responding,” Of course not! But this is simply not the right thing to do. I am sorry for your loss I truly truly am. But this?! What you speak of is absolutely horrific and you wish to bring that upon people who didn't even wrong you?" 

She was breathing hard, the rage she was experiencing making her tremble that it was so great. Angry tears rolling down her cheeks in droves.

She roared back at me her tone going from angry to grief stricken, “MY PEOPLE DIDN'T DESERVE THEIR FATE EITHER!" 

With her emotions reaching their zenith she finally broke down and starting crying. I quickly closed the distance between the two of us and held her as she wept her heart out. Her cries conveying deep hurt and anguish at the fate her world was suffering from someone else's inaction. 

Nothing more was said between us, I just held her as she wept. 

****

After she'd finally had a chance to process the fact that her home as she knew it was gone, I was able to convince her that causing the same thing to happen to someone else's home was not the right response. I did however convince her to join our little group in a little bit of vampire exterminating to make her feel better.

She readily agreed and in the last year on the plane we had utterly reduced the vampire population by a very large margin with how effective we were. It might not have been what she wanted when she came to me, but I like to think whenever she killed a vampire, she imagined that it was Sorin that she was skewering and crushing with rocks and blowing into bloody chunks. 

Yeah, this woman had decades of anger to work out and she let it out with gusto. My men would constantly ask me who this was, and I would simply say an old friend. 

I did end up telling her about my status as a jumper and what it entailed and that I wanted her to come along with me on my journeys. She was a bit hesitant but with a little bit of convincing and a promise that we would repair her home she was sold on the matter. 

Oh, and I bet you are wondering what we did to get back at Sorin besides the killing of vampires. 

****

"This the place?" I asked pointing to the decrepit manor in the distance overlooking the town of Gavony, on a hilltop. 

She nodded her head, confirming that it was indeed Sorin's old house. Nahiri told me she had been introduced to it shortly after her training and Sorin wanted her to see his place. He'd certainly come to regret that soon enough. 

"Alright, here we go. You ready to do it?" 

A vindictive smile made its way onto her face as she stretched her hands out and began channeling her powers of geomancy towards the house. A rumbling soon made itself known and as I stared at the house two large spikes of earth sprang up from beneath the manor, piercing through the building completely and damaging it terribly. If that wasn't enough, I channeled some red mana and fired off a** Magmaquake **beneath the rubble. 

Lava sprang up from the rubble and completely encased the wreckage, screams of pain and terror coming from it as the vampires unlucky enough to survive Nahiri's attack were met with mine. 

Exhaling, I turned to meet her delighted gaze and said, “Can you imagine what his reaction is going to be when he finds out that his home is gone now?_" _

And with this final business completed, we left this plane for greener pastures. Our hearts much lighter than they had been in a long time.

**Well, this took entirely too long to make but I wanted to get it just right. Tell me what you think. **

**Feedback/Comments/Critique. All are welcome. See ya later!**


End file.
